


Tasty Apritello One Shots For Those Who Want Them

by wallbanger2008



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Suggestions Welcomed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 45,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallbanger2008/pseuds/wallbanger2008
Summary: Oh look, it's another Apritello one shot collection! Watch as these two stumble their way through their relationship and all that comes with it. Join us, won't you?Check the rating, a lot of these will be one shots of the sexual variety.BUT! If you’re not a fan of smutty smut smut, the following chapters are T rated:2, 5, 7, 10, 12, 17, 20, 229 is on the line between T and M.
Relationships: Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT)
Comments: 282
Kudos: 152





	1. Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blush  
> April requests something in bed that makes Donnie go a little pink.

They’ve only been having sex for a few weeks when she springs it on him. And right smack dab in the middle of the act, no less. Donnie is on top, thrusting away, doing his best to find and keep the rhythm and angle he knows she likes best when she says it. 

“Talk to me, D.”

“Hmmm what?” He’s long since discovered that his brain, while sharp as a tack normally, becomes jello the second he’s inside her. He has no idea what she’s asking him.

“Talk to me,” she sighs again.

“Ab-about what?” he grunts. He feels her palms push against his plastron and he stills for a moment and looks down. April looks, well, not upset, but mildly annoyed? Ah, shit.

“What? What is it? What’d I do wrong? Are you ok?” 

April sighs again. “I want you to, you know, talk to me. While we…” she drifts off. 

Donnie lets out an impatient huff. “Yeah, ok, can do.” He starts moving again, thinking now about what to say. Since they’ve started dating, he’s gotten better at talking to April without sounding like a slobbering moron. But talking to her while he’s...that’s different. 

He wracks his brain. He should say something sweet. Girls like to be told how special they are during sex, right? Compliments are always good!

Without breaking his pace, he murmurs in her ear, “You’re amazing. The best thing that’s ever happened to me. So beautiful.” There. That should do it. 

Except April’s shaking her head. 

“No,” she replies, her voice wavering with the motion of their bodies. “Tell me...tell me how it feels.” She looks directly in his eyes. “How _I_ feel.”

_Oh_. Ok. 

Donnie’s face screws up in concentration for a moment, summoning both the words and the courage to speak so boldly about his girlfriend’s...well. You know. 

“Uhnnh, you feel really warm...a-a-and tight?” It sounds more like a question than an observation. But he can see that April is into it. A punch-drunk grin is spreading across her face and she nods, egging him on. 

“You feel...god, your, uh, your pussy,” there, he’d said it, “feels so incredibly good. So wet.”

April shifts below him, bucking her hips and squeezing her legs around him. It’s not exactly helping him focus, but it does let him know he’s on the right track. 

“I-I like it when you do that, that thing,” he plows on. “That thing when you squeeze yourself around my....”

April smirks beneath him. “When I squeeze myself around your what, Donnie?” she murmurs teasingly. 

Donnie can feel the blush flaring across his face. He had no experience talking about their, er, anatomies like this. So crudely. But...it was doing things for him. And _clearly_ it was doing things for April. 

“Go on,” she goads. “You like it when I squeeze my pussy around your…?”

“Ungh--around my cock!” he spits out, then groans as April immediately flexes her pelvic muscles around him. 

“Oh god, oh god, keep that up and I’m going to cum,” he gasps, picking up his tempo. 

“I’m close too, Donnie,” April sighs back. “Just...just keep talking to me.”

Feeling his face must be bright red by now, Donnie just begins running his mouth, focusing on getting his girlfriend off. If this is what she wants…

“Oh god, I could...I could--fuuuck,” he trips over the word, it sounds alien in his mouth. “I could fuck you for days. Like it was the end of the world. I just want to be deep inside you...inside your pussy, making you feel so full. Such a good girl, taking all this cock. God, I can feel you, ah, clenching around me. So wet, and tight, and warm. The only thing that feels even half as good is your mouth and I, ungh, I love fu-ucking your mouth.” 

“Yes, D, keep going!” April nearly shrieks as he hammers into her. 

“Cum for me, April,” he begs. “I want to feel you...I want to feel you cum all over my cock. Cum on my big, thick cock. Let me feel you,” he gasps as his hips begin to move erratically. 

A few seconds more, and boy, does he feel her cum. He follows soon after, then pushes off of her and flops back on the bed beside her. 

As soon as their breathing returns to normal, he glances over at her, mortified by some of the things he said. “A-April?” he asks quietly. “Was that, er, what you wanted?”

At first, he only sees her begin to shake and he nearly panics. Is she crying? Did he go too far? Oh god, oh god. But then he realizes that she’s actually laughing and that doesn’t make him feel much better. 

“Hey!” he elbows her gently, but indignantly. “You asked for it missy,” he huffs. 

“Donnie, no,” April’s laughs subside. “I wasn’t laughing at you. Well, I was, but not at what you said. I liked what you said.”

“You did? It wasn’t too...you know? Too much?”

“Not at all! It was really hot!” 

Donnie furrows his brow. “Then what are you laughing at?”

April turns on her side to look at him. “I was just thinking about your face during. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush so hard!”

Donnie rolls his eyes and feels relieved. “What can I say, I’m a gentleman. Such coarse language,” he makes a swatting gesture. 

April snorts. “So you’re saying you’ll never talk dirty to me again?”

Donnie smirks, then leans toward her, closing the gap between them. He brings his lips up to her ear so she can feel his breath as he whispers to her. 

“I’ll happily tell you all about how good my cock feels inside your tight pussy any time you want it.”


	2. Fuck Marry Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fuck, Marry, Kill  
> He just had to go there and ask.

“All right, I’ve been dying to ask. My brothers.”

“What about your brothers?”

“Fuck, marry, kill. My brothers.”

“ _Donnie!_ ”

April and Donnie were lounging together in his room, glad to have some alone time after what had been a rather explosive party in the lair. The team had just outsmarted and outfought a major Kraang infestation and they’d all agreed they were due a celebration. Drinks and pizza had been procured and the group had proceeded to let loose--and get quite drunk. 

At some point, April had introduced the turtles to Fuck, Marry, Kill (Casey had already known how to play) and they’d played round after round going through celebrities all of them knew. Now April knew that Leo had a thing for older women, Raph definitely preferred blondes, and Mikey was a sexual wild card--it was impossible to predict his answers. 

Hours later, April and Donnie had announced they were leaving the party to much hooting and hollering and wolf whistles. Judging by the sounds coming from outside Donnie’s door, it seemed the party was still in full swing and, going by a loud crashing noise, followed by raucous laughter, possibly escalating. 

But here in Donnie’s room, April’s attention was elsewhere. 

“ _Donnie!_ ”

“What?” he grinned. “You said we couldn’t use anyone in the room. They’re not in the room right now, sooooo…” 

April rolled her eyes. “You seriously want to know?” 

“Yeah.”

“You have to promise not to get offended or jealous.”

“What? Why would I…?”

“I’m going to have to kill off one of your brothers. You know. In the game.”

Donnie stared at her. “Uh, duh, O’Neil. I know how it’s played.”

April put up her hands in mock surrender. “Ok, ok. Just warning ya.” She made a show of thinking for a moment, then nodded. 

“Ok. I’d fuck Raph, marry Leo, and kill Mikey. Sorry, Mikey,” she added as if he was in the room. 

“You’d kill my precious baby brother? He’s just a boy!” Donnie gasped, clutching his chest and looking wounded. 

April gave him a look and he cracked up. “Heh, sorry, Ape,” he wheezed. “That’s messed up though. Killing the baby.”

“Any more messed up than fucking it?” April shot back. 

Donnie nodded. “Eh, yeah, I get what you’re saying. Still, I’m a little surprised. I hear from reliable sources that Mikey is the cutest one.”

“How many of those reliable sources are Mikey?” April snorted. 

Donnie chuckled. “Most of them. Ok, so what about the others? You’re honestly telling me you’d fuck Raph?”

“In the context of this game, yeah, I would,” April laughed. She noticed Donnie looking at her skeptically and couldn’t resist needling him a bit. 

“I mean, he seems like a guy who really knows how to throw down, you know?” she teased as Donnie groaned in what sounded like disgust. 

“Like he’d really just manhandle me in the best possible way. Really take control, like the kind of sex that leaves marks. I bet he’d have me walking funny for _days_ ,” she pushed.

“Gahhh all right, all right,” Donnie complained, pretending to cover his ears. “Ugh, enough of your Raph fantasies. It’s giving me the heebie jeebies.” 

“You asked,” April said, shrugging.

“I did. Ok, so first you’d murder my sweet, innocent kid brother—“

“He’s 20 for god’s sake.”

“And then you’d apparently have _violent_ sex with Raph—“

“A girl has needs.”

“So why marry Leo?”

April smiled. “For the same reason you picked him to drive the Shellraiser. He’s the responsible one.”

“And that’s what you’re looking for in a husband?”

“Well, sure. Every girl wants a guy who’s sweet, and thoughtful, and responsible, and smart.”

She slipped her hand into his and squeezed. “Why do you think I fell for you?”

Donnie grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. 


	3. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hands  
> April thinks about her favorite Donnie part.

There are a lot of amazing things about Donatello Hamato. The fact that he even exists is amazing enough. But if pressed, April would say his hands are what amaze her the most. 

This opinion is a purely selfish one. Because sure, he’s a brainiac and most people would say his mind is his most impressive attribute. But most people don’t know what his hands can do. 

Not that she’s surprised. A tiny, secret part of April suspected what he might be capable of the first time she watched him twirl his bo. The way he was able to spin and manipulate the wood across and between his thick fingers--it was enough to give a girl ideas. 

Those ideas continued to flourish after she’d spent time watching him in his lab. Watching those hands--the same ones capable of wielding his weapon with such force--work on delicate machine components was enough to solidify her hypothesis: Donnie was _good_ with his hands. 

She didn’t get to test it for a few years though, not that she had been in a hurry. Too much time spent dodging enemies and flinging about space. But when things had finally quieted down and she and Donnie had finally stumbled their way into a relationship, she’d finally gotten to put her hypothesis to the test. 

April had never been so happy to be right. 

Donnie _was_ good with his hands. Like, toe-curlingly good. Like, forget-your-own-name good. He was dexterous and gentle while he strummed her clit in precise movements, stroking her exactly how she liked it. He’d work her over until she was on the edge, then push one thick finger inside her, stretching her open, and drag his fingertip over that sweet spot that always sent her hurtling into orgasm. 

She never asked how he knew exactly what to do. She assumed he’d done some research, just like he researched everything. All she cared about were those hands and the way they made her feel. 


	4. Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Uniform  
> Donnie has a thing for April's new work uniform.

April knew she was supposed to be grateful that things were finally settling down in New York. Shredder was dead, the Kraang had been eradicated, and they hadn’t heard from the Purple Dragons in months. 

And yet. It felt strange to be able to go about life without constantly looking over her shoulder. Plus, now that she was no longer distracted by a burgeoning vigilante career, she had realized she was a broke 20 year-old college student with a steadily growing pile of debt. 

She knew she was too old to ask her father for an allowance. So, she resigned herself to getting a part time job. Two weeks later, she was waitressing at a diner. It was an old-fashioned joint, the kind that had questionable restrooms and really good pie. The kind of place that still required its waitresses to wear uniforms. 

So three to four times a week, April zipped herself into a pale blue polyester dress, wrapped a white apron around her waist, and headed out to work the lunch and/or dinner shift. It was decent money and she had plenty of time left over to keep up with school and visit her friends--and more importantly, her boyfriend. 

She normally changed back into her own clothes before going down to the lair. Truth be told, she found her uniform a little embarrassing...and a bit sexist. The dress was a little shorter than she was comfortable with and the scoop neck collar was a tad lower than what she was used to. 

April was a few months into her waitressing job when she got an emergency text from Donnie toward the end of her shift. 

_Donnie: Got a ping on some weird energy traces over in the Battery...I think they’re similar to the ones we picked up before meeting your “mom.” Meet us there ASAP_

Heart pounding, April made a hasty excuse to her manager and clocked out. Not wasting time to change, she set out in her uniform toward the Battery. Twenty minutes later, she arrived on the scene to find the turtles loitering around one of the statues. 

“What’s up?” she panted, slightly out of breath from running.

“April... _what_ are you wearing!?” Mikey cried gleefully. 

She rolled her eyes. “It’s my work uniform. I didn’t have time to change.” 

“It is SUPES adorbs,” Mikey assured her.

“Not all that practical to fight in though,” Raph grumbled. 

“Shut up and leave her alone, guys,” Leo warned. “We need to be listening right now.”

April shook her head and made her way over to Donnie. He was the only one who hadn’t said anything about her outfit. He had a funny look on his face that she couldn’t quite place. 

“I don’t want to hear a word about it,” she whispered to him, crossing her arms over her chest self-consciously. 

He seemed to snap out of whatever fog he was in and nodded. “I wouldn’t...I think you look cute,” he whispered back. 

April opened her mouth to tell him that she didn’t _feel_ cute in it, but at that moment a loud clanging noise across the park distracted her. She whirled around with the rest of the gang to see dark figures emerging from the shadows. She grabbed her tessen from where she had tucked it into the back of her apron and got ready.

* * *

**Later That Evening**

April flopped down on Donnie’s bed with an exhausted sigh. She glanced down at herself and groaned.

“Looks like I’m going to have to call out tomorrow. This was my last clean uniform and I’m not going to have time to wash all this grime out.” Her waitressing uniform was covered in dirt from the fight earlier that evening and on closer inspection, she noticed a tear in her apron trim. Perfect. 

She stood up and reached behind herself to untie her apron, but stopped when she felt Donnie’s hands on her wrists. 

“Don’t,” he said softly. 

She looked around at him. He had that same funny look on his face from earlier. 

“Don’t...what?” she asked, confused. “I was just going to change into the pajamas you keep here for me.”

Donnie drew her into him until she was flush against him. He leaned down and began trailing kisses up her neck and along her jawline before muttering, “Don’t take it off.”

April giggled. “Donnie, I’m going to have to take it off eventually...especially if you...mmmm...keep that up.”

He didn’t respond immediately. Instead, he pushed her gently back onto the bed and followed, climbing on top of her. She parted her legs for him, her skirt sliding up to her thighs, and was surprised when he ground himself against her. He had already dropped down and was hard and hot against her core. 

“Donnie,” she gasped. 

“Just leave it on...just this once,” he groaned as he pushed against her. She nodded quickly, more concerned now about the growing pool of arousal between her legs than how ridiculous she must look in this uniform. She could feel Donnie getting more and more desperate as he rubbed his cock over her slit through her panties and, unable to wait any longer, she reached down and pulled the fabric aside, letting him surge forward into her. 

“Oh god,” he moaned. “I’ve been...so distracted...all night,” his words hitched as he began to pump into her. April clutched at his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him, letting him take full control. 

“You look so...freakin’ hot...in that dress...that, oh god, that little apron,” he rambled as his thrusts sped up. “I couldn’t decide if I wanted to tear it off you or...fuck you with you wearing it.”

“Well, thanks...for not tearing it off me,” April panted. “I only have three.”

“Hmmm...you should...keep one here,” Donnie groaned and pressed his face into the junction of her neck and shoulder. His thrusts were becoming deeper and harder, almost to the point of being painful. April could feel herself getting close. 

“Faster, D,” she whined. He sped up and a few seconds later April cried out as her orgasm rushed through her. 

“I’m not gonna last much longer,” he grunted. “Can I...can I...I mean...it’s already dirty…” his hips moved frantically against her and it took a moment for April to figure out what he was asking. She almost laughed. Typical shy Donnie. 

“Yeah,” she panted. “Be my guest...just, just not on my face.”

It was as if he’d been waiting for her to say it. Seconds later she gasped as he roughly pulled out of her, and after a couple strokes with his hand, came onto the lap of her uniform. 

They lay there for a moment after, enjoying the silence together before April gingerly sat up and moved off the bed. 

“Well,” she said as she finally peeled her now ruined uniform off herself. “That is one truly soiled dress.” She let it puddle at her feet and kicked it toward the corner of Donnie’s room. Donnie just snorted and motioned her to come back to bed. 

She snuggled into his arms, feeling sleepy. “I’ll never be able to see those uniforms the same way again,” she muttered into his chest. 

“I told you you looked cute in it,” he chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I can't write battle scenes. Hopefully, no one minds that we skipped that part.


	5. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Drunk  
> April gets to deal with Drunk Donnie.

It was around midnight on a Tuesday night. April was in her dorm room working on a paper for her chemistry lab when a series of raps at her window made her jump. She looked over and saw her boyfriend smacking hard enough on the glass to make the entire pane shudder. 

“What the hell, D?” she hissed as she hurried over to let him in. She lifted the pane and stepped back...only for Donnie to collapse into the room in an uncoordinated mess. 

“What the…? Are you ok?” She bent down and helped him up. 

“Thanksh pretty ladayyy,” he slurred, grinning widely and awkwardly petting her face. 

It was all she could do not to laugh. Casey had turned 21 today, and since bar hopping wasn’t an option for the turtles, they’d improvised and planned a roof-hopping party, going from roof to roof and drinking pre-stashed booze at each station. April had been invited, of course, but with a mountain of homework due and a Wednesday full of classes, she had declined. 

It seemed that Donnie had at some point broken off from the pack and come to find her. Drunk. She’d never seen him drunk, probably because he didn’t really drink all that much. She wondered what state the rest of the group must be in and whether she should call Karai and ask her to go check in on them. 

She was distracted from her thoughts by Donnie, who was in the process of wrapping his arms around her from behind. One of his hands brushed against her breast.

“Oh, ho, ho, ho,” he chuckled. “Whoopsidaisy! Touched your boobies by acc-shident!”

“Don,” she half-warned, half-giggled.

He didn’t respond, just picked her up and carried her over to her bed with her legs still dangling in front of them. They fell onto the bed and April managed to wriggle out from under him. 

“Hey Donnie,” she called as she grabbed a water bottle from the floor. “How about you drink some of this?”

Donnie sat up awkwardly and shook his head. “Ape, I have drank _all_ the drinks tonight. No more.”

“This is water. You need to drink it.” She thrust the bottle into his hands.

“Ah yes,” his face lit up as he inspected the bottle. “Alcohol _is_ a diuretic. And did you know that your liver produces toxins while metabolizing alcohol? Water will flush all that stuff out as well. Always a good idea, water.” 

April stared at him as he began to chug. Only Donnie could still slip into professor mode while being shit-faced. He finished the water and carelessly tossed the bottle toward her trash bin, missing by several feet, and turned toward her again with a goofy grin.

“Hey baby. You look nice. You got a boyfriennnd?” he said, clearly attempting to sound suave.

April snorted. “I’m in a grungy sweatshirt and pajama pants. I’ve looked nicer.”

“You look sexy. Wanna schnuggle?” he slurred, poking her in the ribs with a finger.

She batted his hand away. “Donnie, you’re clearly drunk...this is so not happening,” she said gently. 

“Ok, no schnuggling. Let’s get married instead!”

She fought valiantly not to laugh. “Maybe tomorrow, Donnie boy. Right now, I think you should just lay down and try to get some sleep.” She coaxed him back onto the bed and helped him pull the covers up.

“April...April...April,” he whispered. 

“What D?” 

“I have a secret.”

“Oh?”

“You wanna know it?”

“Sure,” she humored him. 

He leaned toward her. “You’re my favorite.”

She smiled. “You’re mine, too.”

“No, no, I mean, you’re my favorite. Like, out of everyone. My brothers. Splinter. You’re my favorite.” His eyes were beginning to close, but he continued to ramble. “When we get married tomorrow you’ll see. I'm gonna be the best husband you ever had. I will get you all the things...the, the, the, headbands that you want.”

“I can't wait.”

“Yep. And then,” he yawned and curled up into his usual sleeping position. “We’ll make love and I’m gonna put a baby inside you.”

April paused.“Uh...sure,” she muttered, hoping he wouldn’t remember this conversation in the morning. “Goodnight, Donnie.” She made her way to her desk and turned off the light, her laptop now the only source of light. 

“Goodnight, princessh,” she heard from across the room. A minute later, she heard faint snoring and turned back to her laptop to finish working, grinning to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some good, clean fluff in between the dirty stuff. A palate cleanser, if you will.


	6. Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Don Comes Early"  
> This is based on dubpubs' prompt request: "Don comes early. Like really way too early." Thanks for the suggestion and thanks for all the lovely reviews! Hopefully this is early enough for you!

Donnie raced along the rooftops with a single goal in mind: April’s apartment. She’d texted 15 minutes ago to let him know her dad had just left to go to the movies and that he should come over _right now_ if he knew what was good. 

The text had sent a spike of adrenaline through him. He and April hadn’t been _together_ in weeks. Three weeks ago, she’d been too busy and stressed out about her midterms. Then she and her father had flown to California to spend her spring break visiting family. 

She’d arrived home late last night and although she’d swung by the lair earlier today, they’d spent the afternoon hanging out with the rest of the gang with no alone time. “Later, I promise,” she’d whispered in his ear when she’d kissed him goodbye. 

Electricity humming in his veins, Donnie swung down the fire escape until he reached April’s room and grinned when he found the window already open. He climbed in and called to her.

“April! Your Prince Charming has arrivvvv...”

The word died on his lips as April walked into the room. Her hair was down and she was wearing a lavender lingerie set he’d never seen on her before. Strike that. It was the _only_ lingerie he'd ever seen on her. Donnie's mouth hung open as he took in the delicate, lacy boyshort panties and bra. The lace was skimpy enough that he could see her nipples from across the room. Just the sight was enough to start his blood rushing south.

She grinned. “I went shopping out in California,” she explained as she walked toward him. “I was missing you and when I saw this I just couldn’t resist.” 

She was now standing right in front of him. “You like?” 

Donnie nodded frantically, scrambling for words and finding none. A high-pitched “Hnngh,” was all he could manage. _How was this his life!?_

April seemed satisfied with him being struck senseless and wound her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. 

He responded eagerly, kissing her as if he were starving for her. “You don’t know how much I’ve missed this,” he panted in between kisses.

“I’ve an idea,” April responded, then began kissing across his jaw and down his neck, ripping a churr out of him. 

He slid his hands up her sides and over her stomach until he was cupping her breasts. The lace felt soft beneath his fingers and he groaned as he felt her nipples hardening through the thin fabric.

“God, Donnie, I need you,” April gasped as she pulled off his mask. She began steering them toward her bed. Donnie felt the mattress hit the back of his legs and he sat down, pulling April into his lap to straddle him. He felt her roll her hips against him and he let his erection drop down, eager to feel more of her against him. 

April began grinding against his length, making him churr once again. “So hot,” she mumbled. “God, I could cum just by doing this.”

Donnie only nodded. He could feel how wet she was through the thin scrap of fabric separating them. He grabbed her hips and thrust up toward her, matching her pace and groaning as she slid along his cock. 

“God, Ape, you feel so...you’re so...so good,” he panted and leaned forward to suck at a lace-covered nipple.

“Donnie,” April whined. “I need...I need you inside me. Like...now.” 

“Yeah...I... yeah,” he gasped, struggling to focus. He couldn't remember the last time he was this worked up. He flipped them over and made quick work of pulling off April’s panties. 

He lined himself up, slammed into her, and was instantly overwhelmed by the intoxicating feeling of her tight warmth. He realized what was happening a split second too late. He came the moment his cock hit the back wall of her pussy, emptying himself into her as his hips jerked. 

Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. Why do these things always happen to him!?

April was silent until he had finished, then, after a beat, tapped his shoulder. “Donnie?” 

Donnie squeezed his eyes shut. He was mortified. They’d been having sex together for nearly six months and this had never happened. Not even during those awkward first few weeks. This night was supposed to be special and he’d...

Realizing he’d have to speak eventually, he buried his head into April’s neck, not wanting to look at her. “Oh my god, I am so, so sorry April,” he mumbled. 

He could feel her wiggling a little beneath him and he sighed and forced himself to roll off of her. He still couldn’t bring himself to look at her. He didn’t want to see the disappointment on her face. He felt like pulling into his shell and never coming back out. 

“It’s ok, Don, it...happens.” 

The pity in her voice made him wince. He rolled his eyes and turned to face her. “It’s never happened to me,” he said peevishly. He sighed in frustration. “I’m sorry, April. I-I was really looking forward to tonight, to being with you. And then seeing you i-i-in _that_!” his voice cracked as he gestured at her lingerie. “I guess I just...I got too…”

“Hey, it’s ok,” April soothed, rubbing a hand up and down his arm. “I get it. I swear. It’s...kinda flattering, I guess.”

Donnie raised a skeptical eyebrow and looked at her. “Just a few seconds ago you were moaning about how badly you wanted me inside of you. You don’t have to lie to me.”

“I’m not,” April said firmly, punching his arm gently when he rolled his eyes again. “Look, if you’re so upset, you can make it up to me,” she added with a sly grin that Donnie couldn’t help but find contagious. 

“Oh yeah?” he countered teasingly. “I mean, I’ll need about 15 to 20 minutes…”

April punched him in the arm again. “I was thinking something a little more immediate.”

He rolled over and slid a thigh between her legs, claiming her lips as she wantonly ground herself against him. “What do you want?” he murmured.

April smirked. “Dealer’s choice.”

Donnie grinned and kissed her once more before making his way down her body until his shoulders were resting under her thighs--where he then began to more than make it up to her.


	7. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jealous  
> Donnie gets jealous over something stupid.

_Donnie: You ready for tomorrow?_

_April: Ugh not at all. Isn’t there some rule that if you make it to 21 with all your wisdom teeth intact you get to keep them?_

_Donnie: Uh not that I know of. Sorry sweetheart._

_April: I’ll live. You still gonna come visit me after?_

_Donnie: Of course! What time will you be back home?_

_April: We should be back from the oral surgeon around 6._

_Donnie: I’ll be there._

* * *

**6:15 The Next Day**

Kirby O’Neil wasn’t sure if he would ever get used to looking out his window and seeing giant mutated turtles waiting to be let in. He opened the window and beckoned them inside. 

“Hi boys,” he said, then turned to Donnie. “April’s in bed...and she should probably stay in bed.”

“Don’t worry, Mr. O’Neil,” Donnie said politely, ever aware of how important it was to stay on his girlfriend’s father’s good side. “We just came to visit to cheer her up. It was supposed to be just me, but,” he glanced at his brothers. “They decided to tag along.”

“You’re good friends,” Kirby beamed at them, then lowered his voice. “You should know, April hasn’t quite recovered from the anesthesia.”

“What does that mean?” Mikey asked. 

“She’s just a little loopy,” Kirby said, shrugging. “It’ll wear off in an hour or so. But...I thought I’d warn you.”

“Thanks, Mr. O’Neil,” Leo said, and the turtles made their way to April’s room. 

They found her laying in bed, watching TV. Her face looked a little puffy but she cracked a goofy smile when she saw them making their way through her door. 

“Awww! All my good friends are here!” she cheered, her voice a little muffled from the cotton in her cheeks. She stretched her arms toward them and made grabbing motions with her fingers as if she were a toddler asking to be picked up. 

Donnie hurried over to her. “How’re you doing princess?” he asked softly as he took her hand. 

“Peachy keen, jelly bean!” she said, looking around at the guys. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she grabbed Donnie’s arm to pull him closer. 

“Donnie!” she whispered loud enough for all to hear. “You didn’t tell me he was here!”

Donnie looked around the room. “Who?”

“Raph!” April hissed as if it should have been obvious. 

Donnie looked over his shoulder at his brother, who simply shrugged. “What about him?” he asked, puzzled.

“You should have told me he was coming! I would have changed!”

“Raph doesn’t care about what you’re wearing. You just had…”

“Yes he does!” April insisted, still whispering loudly. “Or he would, if I could have put on something nice or did my hair. How is he going to notice me now?”

Mikey took a step forward. “April, what are you…,” but he was cut off by Leo putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Let it play out, man,” Leo muttered, grinning. 

April was now peering around Donnie to glance at Raph, who was doing his best not to burst out laughing. She turned back to Donnie. “Hey, do you think you could talk to him for me?” she asked desperately. 

“Uh, April, I don’t know what it is you want or what exactly is going on here,” Donnie said. His voice was starting to go up. “It’s me. Donatello. Your _boyfriend_.”

April rolled her eyes and tried to push him away. “But I want _Raph_ ,” she moaned. “He’s _so_ hot. Have you seen his muscles? Have you seen him do those push-ups on his sais? Do you think he’d ever like me?”

Donnie stood up and turned to face the guys. “This is literally my worst nightmare,” he said in a strangled voice. 

“Oh relax, would you?” Raph snorted. “It’s just the drugs. She has no idea what she’s saying. Watch.” He pushed past Donnie and sat down on April’s bed. 

April looked like her birthday had come early. She made a show of fixing her ponytail and straightening her pajamas, grinning like a fool the entire time. 

“Hey, Ape,” Raph said with a shit-eating grin. “What’s up?”

“Hi, Raph,” April said breathlessly. “I can’t believe you’d come to see me!”

“Come on, I couldn’t leave my best girl hanging,” Raph flirted. He grabbed April’s hand. “Hey, I was thinking, when you’re back on your feet, you wanna maybe grab some pizza with me?”

April beamed. “Like a date?”

“Yeah, a date.”

“I’d love to!”

Donnie scoffed in the background. His cheeks were bright pink. Raph turned back toward him and winked before turning back to April. 

“You gonna wear something cute?” he pressed. 

April leaned in toward him, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. “Does it really matter what I wear?” she whispered loudly. “I don’t plan on keeping my clothes on for very long.”

The room exploded with noise. 

“WHOOOOAAA!” Leo and Mikey yelled as Donnie charged forward, bellowing, “That’s enough!”

He grabbed Raph and pulled him back. “I think it’s time we go...before this progresses any further,” he huffed. 

“Wait, Raph, don’t go!” April called. 

“Sorry, but I think I gotta, baby!” Raph called back, chuckling. 

“I’ll make it worth your while though! It could be so good!”

”I know it would be, but I gotta go babe,” Raph called as he was ushered from the room.

Leo and Mikey left the room, calling out wishes for April to get well soon. 

“Raph, text me!” April called back, waving like a loon. 

“Sure thing, sweet cheeks!” he yelled over his shoulder. 

Donnie hung back. When the other guys were through the door, he walked back over to April’s bed. “I’m gonna go too, April,” he said, staring at his feet. “Um, I’ll text you tomorrow.”

“Ok D,” she chirped, and turned back to her TV as if nothing had happened. 

* * *

**The Next Day**

_April: Mornin’ sunshine!_

_Donnie: Hey._

_April: What happened last night? My dad said you guys popped in but didn’t stay very long. I thought you would at least stay until the anesthesia wore off._

_Donnie: I’m guessing you don’t remember what happened._

_April: I don’t remember anything until about 7:30 or 8._

_Donnie: Lucky you._

_April: What’s going on? What happened?_

Donnie’s phone lit up, letting him know he had an incoming call from April. He sighed and picked up. 

“Hey,” he said flatly.

“Donnie, what’s going on? You sound weird.”

He sighed again. “It’s nothing. I mean, not really. You weren’t… I mean, I know it was the drugs, but...still.”

“What are you saying?” April sounded concerned. “Did I say something last night? Because if I did, I’m sorry, but I was in outer space. I had no idea what was going on. Dad said I asked the receptionist at the oral surgeon’s if I could adopt her.”

Donnie chuckled despite himself. “All right. You were hitting on Raph.”

“Uh, what?”

“You had it in your mind that you wanted him. You said you thought he was hot and you liked his muscles.”

April groaned. “Oh god.”

“A-a-and you...you said you wanted to have sex with him.”

“OH GOD.” He could hear the humiliation in her voice. “I said that? Did he hear?”

“Yeeeeah. He sort of just...played along?” Donnie said. He was starting to feel silly for giving her a hard time. 

“I’m going to die. He’s never going to let me live this down, is he?”

“Probably not.”

April was quiet for a moment, then spoke again. “Wait, was that it? Is that why you seem weird today?”

“Yeah,” Donnie admitted, feeling foolish. “I guess...I guess I was just jealous. I mean, it was in front of my brothers. They gave me a hard time about it for the rest of the night. And this morning.”

“Jerks.”

“No kidding. But...I don’t know, part of me...part of me was worried that...you know, maybe you were telling the truth? Like, this was your subconscious talking?”

“Donnie,” April’s voice sounded soft and soothing over the phone. “The only guy I want is you. Definitely not Raph.”

“I know,” he muttered.

“Hey, my dad left for work and I’m all alone,” he could hear her trying to flirt. “You wanna come over and be my candy striper?”

Donnie grinned. “I’ll be right over.”

“Good. We’ll be laughing about this by the end of the day, I promise.”

“Can’t wait. Can I bring you anything?” he asked. 

“Some jello would be awesome right now.”

“We’ve got some here. I’ll bring it.”

“Aaaand maybe a beefy photo of Raph I can put in my diary?” she teased. 

“Too soon, O’Neil.”

“Just kidding. Get here soon. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Raph being a jerk here? Maybe. Is Donnie so much fun to torture the ends justify the means? Yes.


	8. Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rough  
> This is based on Jones' prompt request: "first time with Donnie being rough" during sex. Thanks again for reading and for your suggestion! 
> 
> Hey guys...remember that time I sat down to write this thinking 'Oh, this will be a quickie. Like, three pages max.'?  
> Well, five pages of smut later, here we are. Buckle in.

It had taken days of negotiation, finessing, and reassuring Donnie over and over again that this was something she really wanted to try and that, no, she wasn’t worried that he might actually hurt her. 

Now, trussed up in Donnie’s bed, naked and completely at his mercy, April had just one thought: _Totally worth it_. Her hands were bound in front of her and fastened to his bed posts, forcing her to remain in a kneeling position. Watching Donnie’s nimble fingers tying the knots had been surprisingly erotic. He had kept his eyes on his work, ignoring her. Or maybe he simply felt too awkward to engage her at that moment. She knew that he was working out of his comfort zone.

She stiffened as she heard his voice, quieter than usual, behind her. 

“You ready?”

“Absolutely,” she grinned and arched her back, knowing she was giving him an eyeful. “Are you?”

She heard him mutter something unintelligible, but then felt his hands on her hips. “If you tell me to stop, I’m gonna stop. I...I can’t do the whole ‘no means yes in this scenario’ thing. It’s...I just can’t.”

“I know. I won’t say stop if I don’t mean it.”

“Ok. Uh...here goes.” He cleared his throat and when he spoke again, his voice was firmer. He was still as quiet as he usually was in bed, but his tone...there was something about it that indicated he meant business. It was the same tone she’d heard him use when things got serious in battle. 

“Lean down and stick your ass up,” he commanded. She did as she was told, lowering her chest and face to the mattress and pushing her ass up and toward him. Her eyes fluttered shut as he ran a hand over the swell of her ass before dipping his fingers in between her legs. 

He tutted. “Wet already, O’Neil?” he commented in the same tone as he began running a thick finger back and forth over her lips. “You’re shameless.”

“This is what you do to me,” she moaned. 

“I don’t remember asking you t-to talk,” Donnie retorted, the effect somewhat hampered by some nervous stuttering. April bit back her grin.

“I think you’re ready. I don’t know why I even bother with foreplay sometimes,” she heard him mumble and felt him get into position behind her. She shivered as she felt him push his cock against her folds, rubbing it up and down against her, but she stayed silent. She felt his grip on her hips tighten as he began pushing himself inside of her.

“Oh, god,” he groaned. “You feel so...so damn good.” He began to fuck her with light, shallow strokes that teased. “Is this what you want?”

April didn’t respond. 

She could feel him twining his fingers in her hair. “ _Speak_ ,” he commanded loudly, giving her hair a sharp little tug. 

“More,” she gasped. 

“More what? More of _this_?” he yanked her hair again, pulling her back and forcing the ropes binding her hands to go taught. 

“No,” April gasped. “I want...more…”

“Say it.”

“More of your cock. I want you to fuck me harder,” she moaned. 

“Say _please_ , April,” he teased, his usual voice seeping through for a moment. 

“Please Donnie.”

He didn’t respond, just deepened his strokes, pumping harder into her. He soon began yanking her backward by her hips, impaling her over and over again onto his cock. “I-is this...what you...wanted?” he hissed at her. 

“God yes,” she groaned. “D-Donnie...please…”

“What do you want?”

“Spank me. Please,” she whimpered. 

His hand left her hip and returned with a tap, which, though not light, certainly wasn’t what she’d had in mind. _Come on, Don_ , she thought. _We talked about this_.

“Harder,” she murmured. 

After a moment of hesitation, he obliged. _Smack_. She felt the sting of his palm on her ass and gave out a little cry. _Smack_. 

“Yesss,” she hissed as the pain mixed into her pleasure. She pushed her hips back, meeting Donnie’s thrusts. April’s head swam with the feeling of his thick cock moving inside of her. 

“Such a bad girl,” he rumbled behind her. “This is really what you wanted, isn’t it?” _Smack_. He pulled at her hips again, lifting them higher and angling himself to hit her sweet spot. The feel of him pounding into her, right _there_ , was pushing her closer and closer to the edge. 

“Oh god, Donnie, I’m so close,” April whined loudly. 

“Then cum for me baby,” she felt him whisper in her ear. “Scream for me...fuck…”

His curse and a groan was all she heard as she came hard, wailing, her muscles spasming around him. She had expected him to cum as well, but when she came back to her senses, he was still moving, having reverted back to the shallow little strokes he’d started with.

She looked over her shoulder at him. “Didn’t you cum?” she asked.

“Not just yet,” he smirked. “This is...more fun than I thought it would be. You still good?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Ok,” he nodded and ran a soothing hand down her back. “Now turn around,” he ordered, his tone becoming hard again. 

He picked up his rhythm and resumed slamming into her from behind, somehow even harder than before, causing his entire bed to begin moving back and forth. April silently thanked god the lair was empty at the moment. She moaned loudly as he drove deeply into her with each thrust. Every time he withdrew, her body ached for his return, for him to stretch her over and over again. 

And then, _Smack_. He began spanking her again. She groaned in pleasure. 

“Oh you like that, don’t you, missy?” he teased from behind her, never losing place. “Such a, uh, a dirty girl, aren’t you?”

“Mmhmm,” was all she could muster. 

Donnie plowed on, clearly gaining confidence. “You needed this, didn’t you? You needed a-a good, uh, fuck, didn’t you? Didn’t you?”

He reached up and tugged on her hair again. 

“Yes!” April cried out. 

“I’m going to give it to you,” he grunted. “We’re going to try something new.” He paused in his thrusting and bent over her. She watched as he made quick work of untying his knots. Her hands came free just in time to scrabble at the mussed sheets as Donnie yanked her back by her calves until she was half hanging off the bed. April squealed, not understanding what the hell he was attempting to do. 

“Put your hands here,” he said in his normal voice, gently placing her hands palms down, shoulder width apart in front of her at the edge of the mattress. “Hang on.” He kissed her on the shoulder, then, in a quick movement, swept her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. It reminded her a bit of wheelbarrow racing with her friends when she was younger. But...filthy.

“You look so hot like this, baby,” he grunted and, angling himself slightly, pushed his cock back into her.

April gasped. Donnie was assisting her in supporting most of her weight, which she knew from past experience felt like nothing to him. He continued to thrust, groaning now with each movement, moving her body for her. 

It was exactly what she had been craving. Donnie was always so careful with her, treating her like she was fragile and precious...she had begged him to let go. To be rough. To _take_ her. He had been resistant to the idea at first, but now. He was so clearly in control...and so clearly enjoying himself. 

He reamed into her, and April could feel every inch of him pulling and pushing within her. She clutched at the sheets, panting as she could feel herself getting close again. “Donnie,” she moaned. “I...need…”

He seemed to understand. He reached around and between her legs and began rubbing at her clit, giving her the push she needed. As her orgasm washed over her, she felt his rhythm become jerky and knew he was close. She intentionally squeezed down on his cock, silently encouraging him. He gave one more hard thrust, burying himself inside of her and holding himself there as he came. 

When he was done, he gently unwrapped her legs from around him, flipped her back over and set her down on the mattress. He crawled into bed after her and wrapped his arms around her. 

“How...uh, how was that?” he asked, stroking her hair. 

April felt like a puddle of goo. She couldn’t find the strength to move her entire body, so she just turned her head in his direction. “That was...amazing,” she sighed. “We’ve gotta do that again sometime.”

Donnie chuckled. “Glad you enjoyed it.”

“I’ve gotta ask. Where did the inspiration for the, uh, wheelbarrow style come from?”

“Ehhh, you know,” he made a vague gesture. “Did you ever hear about the Jungian theory of collective unconsciousness? I’m thinking maybe…”

She cut him off. “It was from porn, wasn’t it?” 

He ducked his head. “Eeeyeahh.”

April laughed. “Well, good on you for doing your research.”

“I always do.”


	9. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Walked In On  
> This is based on G’s prompt request that Mr. O’Neil walks in on Donnie and April. Thanks again for reading and for your suggestion!
> 
> UPDATE: OMG you guys, dubpubs created an amazing drawing inspired by this chapter! Check it out [here!](https://gan-man.tumblr.com/post/624220604405628928/so-uh-this-heads-up-its-mostly-nsfw-collection)

Kirby O’Neil attempted to roll out the stress in his neck as he trudged up the subway stairs and began making his way toward his apartment. His agitation at his co-worker for canceling their evening meeting last minute was finally starting to fade. At least he’d be able to spend the evening with his daughter now.

Assuming, of course, that she was home and not out gallivanting with her friends. And boyfriend. Kirby didn’t love the fact that April was out so late so frequently but, well, she was 20, and he couldn’t exactly tell her what to do any longer. He consoled himself by thinking that at the very least she was well guarded. He knew those turtles would go to any lengths to keep her safe. Especially Donnie.

Kirby shook his head. When April had told him that she and Donnie had started dating, he had been stunned. He’d known they were close, probably even best friends, but romantic? He’d tried to raise April to see past someone’s looks--it was their inside that counted--but this seemed extreme.

Over the last few months, he’d respectfully observed their relationship whenever Donnie had come over to visit. Other than occasionally holding hands, they never seemed very outwardly affectionate. The psychologist part of his mind couldn’t help but wonder if maybe April wasn’t asexual. After all, this was the first, uh, person she’d ever dated or even expressed interest in. Maybe she’d found someone who she could have a romantic partnership with that didn’t include any...physical expression of her feelings.

Whatever was going on between the two of them, Kirby just tried his best to be supportive. Maybe this would last, maybe it wouldn’t. All that mattered was that his daughter seemed to be happy. And Donnie was a nice boy. And polite. Even if he was a giant turtle.

Still hoping April would be home, Kirby jogged up the steps of their apartment. He was craving Chinese food--they could make a night of it, he decided. He unlocked the door and stepped through...only to be met with the sight of his daughter bouncing naked on top of her turtle boyfriend while he sat on their couch.

Luckily the doorway faced the back of the couch, and Donnie, or as Kirby now thought of him in his head, _That Thing That Is Violating My Baby Girl_ , blocked his view. Even so, he’d seen enough to know what they were doing.

_“APRIL!”_ he screeched, surprised by how high his voice was.

There was a moment during which April and That Thing That Is Violating His Baby Girl didn’t move. April simply looked at Kirby, too stunned to do anything. Then, as if a spell had been broken, there was a flurry of movement.

“Oh my GOD,” she screamed, turning beet red and scrambling for a nearby throw blanket to cover herself up.

That Thing That Was Violating His Baby Girl whipped his head around to see who was there, blanched, then attempted a poorly executed roll out from under April, dislodging her from his lap and falling promptly--and loudly--to the floor in front of the couch where he started stammering incoherent apologies.

Kirby hastily turned around, not wanting to see anything that might be exposed in the fracas, and started to make his way blindly to his room. “I’m, uh, going to, uh, my room to change. When I come out in five minutes, April, you had better be alone--and clothed. We need to talk.”

He barely heard his daughter agreeing as he slipped into his room and shut the door. He went to his bed and flopped down, face first, and groaned into the mattress. Why him? No father on this earth wanted to walk in on his daughter and her boyfriend...making love. The fact that the boyfriend was...well, what he was did not make things any better.

Kirby rolled over and pinched the bridge of his nose. So this was it. His baby was having sex. And now he had to talk to her about it. He’d had the sex talk with her when she was 10 and over the years since he’d tried to emphasize the importance of choosing good partners and always using protection.

Oh god. Protection. Were they using any? Could they? Kirby furrowed his brow as he wondered if That Thing That Was Violating His Baby Girl even had genitalia that would work with a condom, then shuddered and pushed the thought away. Not a train of thought he wanted to get on. When he spoke to April in a minute he’d have to speak in generalities. He really didn’t want the details.

He sat up with a groan and stared at himself in the mirror that hung on his closet door. All right. Time to go talk to April. This was his responsibility as her father. It might be unpleasant, but it had to be done. Pep talk finished, he left his room to find April sitting, blessedly alone, on the couch.

Kirby sat down in one of the chairs across from her. “April,” he sighed.

She cut him off before he could continue. “Dad, I’m so, so sorry. I...I thought you would be gone for the evening and...”

It was Kirby’s turn to interrupt. “And you decided to have sex on the couch where we both watch TV?”

April hung her head. “Sorry,” she apologized again. “I...we should have gone to my room.”

“April, I’m not just concerned with the _where_ of it all,” Kirby said. “I...I just don’t understand! He’s...a turtle! How can you...?”

“Dad! You knew we were dating! We’ve been together for months now. What did you think was happening?”

Kirby shrugged helplessly. “You’re two separate species! How... I can’t even begin to imagine...I don’t _want_ to imagine!” He paused and took a calming breath. “I just never thought...” he drifted off.

“I love him, dad,” April said softly. “I know it’s...unorthodox, but...it works.”

Kirby simply stared at her. “He’s not...it doesn’t...uh, you’re ok with it? What I mean is, god this is uncomfortable, he’s not hurting you when you...you know, make love?”

April groaned and rolled her eyes. “Hey, I have to ask these things,” Kirby said sharply. “It’s my job to make sure you’re safe.”

“No...he’s not hurting me,” April said, looking chastened. “He would never.”

Kirby nodded and pushed on, determined to make sure his daughter was being safe. “And...you’re using protection?”

April blushed. “I’m on the pill.”

“April, you know that doesn’t protect against STIs,” Kirby said, gearing up for a lecture.

“Dad! I’m the only person Donnie’s ever been with. And vice versa. I hardly think he’s in a position to be carrying the clap!”

“All right, all right,” he put his hands up. Neither of them talked for a moment until Kirby forced himself to break the silence. “April, I know you’re an adult and I can’t tell you what to do anymore. I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

April sniffed. “I am Dad. Donnie loves me. He’d never hurt me or make me do something I don’t want to do.”

Kirby knew it was the truth. He eased off his chair and walked over to the couch, trying to put from his mind what had just taken place where he was about to sit. He wrapped an arm around April’s shoulders. “I know he’s a good guy,” he said softly. “And I’m glad you’re happy. Just...promise me you’re making good decisions.”

April leaned into his embrace and nodded.

Relieved he could now begin to put this all behind him, Kirby smiled. “And promise me... _promise me_ I won’t ever see that again. If you two decide you have to...well, either take it to your room or out of this apartment. That was...” he shuddered at the memory.

April giggled. “Of course. Sorry again. It was...selfish of us.”

Kirby got off the couch with a grin. “Ah, don’t worry too much about it. I know how passion can overtake sense. Your grandfather and aunt once walked in on your mother and I making love on the very couch you’re sitting on! You wanna talk embarrassing! All right, are you hungry? How about some Chinese?”

Feeling confident in his parenting for the night, he walked into the kitchen, leaving April looking stricken on the couch. 


	10. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Girl Talk  
> Karai and April have a girls night out and dirt gets dished.

April leaned forward and took another bite of her dinner. “You know, I always think I’m going to try something new when I come here...but then the pizza gyoza calls to me and I’m right back where I started.”

Karai laughed. “Well, it is very good. Thanks for inviting me out.”

“Of course! I don’t know about you, but I needed a break from the guys. Sometimes there’s too much testosterone flinging around that sewer.”

“I agree. It reminds me of when I used to live with the Foot,” Karai nodded. “Except, you know, everyone’s nice. And has distinguishable personalities.”

“It’s always good to have girlfriends,” April said, raising her sake glass. 

Karai clinked it with her own and they both drank. “So, since we’re girlfriends now,” she said, her voice turning sly. “There’s something I’ve been dying to ask you.”

“Shoot,” April said through a mouthful of gyoza. 

“Have you and Donnie, you know, started fucking yet?”

April turned pink and grabbed her water to wash down the food that was suddenly stuck in her throat. 

Karai’s lips twitched. “Is our friendship not there yet?” she asked dryly. 

“No, it’s fine,” April sputtered. “I just wasn’t prepared for that. Um, yeah, we have, uh, taken that step.”

“Oh great,” Karai said, relaxing back in her seat. “Because Leo and I have been fucking for the last few months and I am bursting to be able to talk to someone about it.”

“You have?” April said slowly. She was unsure what to make of this overture. 

“Come on, don’t tell me you haven’t been dying to have someone to talk to about this,” Karai snorted. “I mean, it is truly unlike anything I’ve ever experienced! The first time I saw his dick I didn't know what to think. I’d never seen anything like it, and had certainly never been with a guy that size, had you?”

“I, uh, well, no, I hadn’t,” April said. “But...that’s mostly because I, uh, didn’t have a ton of experience before Donnie. Like zero experience.”

“You were each other’s firsts? How sweet!”

“Uh, I guess.”

“So what’s he like? In bed?” Karai pressed, leaning forward across the table. 

April was still feeling a little thrown. This was not a side of Karai she’d ever seen before. But, Karai was right: it was pretty nice to have someone to talk to about this. Even if that someone had once threatened to beat the snot out of her in the very same restaurant they were currently eating in.

Karai must have sensed her hesitation. “I’ll tell you about Leo first, if you want.”

April paused for a second, but curiosity got the better of her. She could never resist gossip. “Ok.”

“Well, after we got past the first time, which was a complete disaster, he got...very good. Much quicker than I would have thought for someone who had no idea what he was doing at first,” Karai mused. “And he’s, uh, a lot louder in bed than I would have expected. You know? I thought he would be a strong, silent type, but no.”

“What do you mean?” April asked, fascinated by this glimpse into a side of Leo she’d never see. 

“He likes to talk. A lot. Like, he keeps a running commentary,” Karai chuckled. “And he’s surprisingly filthy. He could give Raph a run for his money.”

April laughed. “I never would have guessed.”

“Ok, your turn,” Karai lifted her sake cup in April’s direction.

“Well, again, not that I have anything to compare it to,” April lowered her voice. “But...he’s very sweet, uh, in bed. Almost to a fault sometimes. He always puts me first.”

“See, that doesn’t surprise me,” Karai said. “Can I ask, when the two of you are alone, is he still so…” she fluttered her hands on either side of her head, making her look flustered. 

April laughed. “No, he gets better. Although, it flares up sometimes. Especially if we’re trying something new. Or, something goes wrong.” She paused. “Actually there was this one time…”

“Ooh, I love a good sex story,” Karai smiled, settling back.

“Ok, so he came back after getting into a big fight on patrol, and once we were back in his room, he and I started going at it, like he needed to let off steam.”

“Been there, done that.”

“Right? I don’t know what it is about fighting that gets him all amped up!”

“It’s the adrenaline. Leo’s the same way,” Karai explained. “But go on.”

April nodded. “Ok, so we were on his bed. He was on top. And it was...it was good. And then all of a sudden I begin to feel something dripping on me, right here.” She pointed to her clavicle. “At first I thought it was sweat…’cause he was working hard,” she continued. “But then I look up, and he had a cut over his one eye, from the fight I guess, and it had opened and was dripping on me!”

“Ugh!” Karai recoiled. 

“Yeah! So I got him to stop and I told him he was bleeding and he looks down at me, sees I have his blood on me, and freaks out,” April continued. “He jumps up from the bed and runs smack into the corner of his desk. And that desk is like right at crotch level.”

Karai’s mouth shot open. “No…” she groaned. 

“Yep,” April smiled and shook her head. “Turtle down.” The two girls burst into laughter.

“Oh god,” April sighed, wiping a tear from her eye as her laughter finally died down. “I have been dying to tell that story to someone.”

“I’m truly honored it could be me,” Karai chuckled. She glanced out the window at the darkening sky. “It’s probably time to head back,” she said, throwing some money on the table. 

April nodded, putting cash down for her own dinner. “I’m glad we did this, Karai.”

“Agreed. Same time next week?”

“You’ve got yourself a date.”

“Perfect,” Karai smirked as they walked out the door together. “And since you shared this week, next week I’ll tell you a little story I like to call ‘Leonardo Nearly Blinds Himself with an Errant Cumshot.’”

April stopped in her tracks. “Wait,” she said. “Are you talking about last month when he turned up at training with an eye patch saying you’d accidentally kicked him in the face while sparring?”

Karai snickered. “Uh huh. Let’s just say that while I was partially responsible for that injury, my foot had nothing to do with it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's face it: April needs more girlfriends and I really wish the show would have developed her relationship with Karai.
> 
> UPDATE: There is now a companion piece to this fic in Better Together, my Leorai one shot collection. If you want the full story of Poor Leo’s eye, it’s in the chapter [Wounded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205105/chapters/72224394).


	11. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First Time  
> This is based on Saro's prompt request: Could you do a first time BJs prompt? Thanks again for reading and for your suggestion!

“Oh...right there...don’t move, just, just a little faster…I’m gonna… I’m gonna...”

Gripping his girlfriend’s thighs, Donnie did as he was told, flicking his tongue faster over her clit as she began to shake, then stiffen. He groaned and pushed his hard cock into the mattress as her thighs clamped shut around his head and she keened loudly through her orgasm. 

When April had settled back down, he kissed the inside of her thigh, then pulled himself up next to her. His cock was aching to be inside of her, but he knew by now that she liked to have a minute before they progressed. Fine by him. He loved watching the flush recede from her cheeks and chest as she came down from her orgasm. The one that _he_ had given her.

He laid next to her, running his fingertips over her while he waited patiently. When she turned to face him, he grinned, figuring it was game time. “So, uh, what’re you in the mood for?” he asked. “You wanna be on top? Or me?”

April grinned. “Well, actually I was thinking we could do something different.”

“Uh...what exactly did you have in mind?”

“You. In my mouth.”

It felt like his brain had just dripped out of his ear. That’s it? Just like that? She’s just going to offer to…!? 

It wasn’t like he didn’t want it. Oh _god_ , did he want it. Donnie and April had only been having sex for a month, but he still hadn’t worked up the nerve to ask for it. He didn’t want to seem pushy--frankly the fact that she would let him put his cock anywhere near her still seemed like a miracle. 

And then of course there was the fact that, despite how many times she had assured him otherwise, Donnie was still a little nervous she might be, well, put off by him. By his dick, more precisely. Putting your mouth on something, er, someone was an intimate act. The mouth is a sensitive place...she’d be able to taste him and smell him and oh god what if she got down there, all close up and personal and bailed?

He ping-ponged back and forth in his head between desperately wanting to feel April’s lips on his cock and freaking out about her getting too close. 

Lucky for him, April was by now fluent in Donnie Freak Out. She leaned into him and nibbled at his neck before whispering, “Please? I really want to try. It’ll be so hot.”

He was barely able to squeak out “Ok.”

“Awesome.”

Without hesitating, April made her way down his body to where his cock was on full display. Donnie sat up on his elbows, not wanting to miss a single second of this. His breath hitched as she wrapped a hand around the base and gave him a couple strokes. Her grip was light and teasing--just enough to make him squirm. 

He could see her observing his organ, looking it up and down and considering. His heart pounded. This was it. She was going to say it was too much, or too weird, or too...whatever. He should just call this off. He opened his mouth to tell her that she didn’t have to do this...just as she bent down and licked him from root to tip. 

A churr rumbled out of him and Donnie clutched at the bed sheets, trying to get a grip on himself. April repeated the motion, pressing her hot wet tongue against him all the way from bottom to top, this time swirling her tongue around the flared tip. She paused, her mouth still at his tip, and gazed up at him. His heart was still pounding--for a much better reason now. 

“You ok, Donnie?” she asked, smiling.

“Uh hunngh,” he mumbled, staring down at her, hardly believing this was happening to him. 

April winked, then pressed her lips against his head. He could feel them--soft, warm, and wet--as she slowly slid him into her mouth. She moved tentatively down his shaft until he was about half way into her mouth. She paused and looked up at him again. It was all he could do not to burst right then and there. A wild part of his brain clamored for a camera, wanted to capture this moment forever--April with her mouth full of his dick and looking like she was somehow enjoying it. 

She moved again, drawing back upward, and Donnie moaned as he felt her tongue dragging against the underside of his shaft. He felt her flick it over his head as she pulled off his dick with a slurping sound that made his blood pulse. 

Her lips only left him for a second though. She quickly dove back down and repeated the process, sucking him in and pulling him out again and again, slowly gaining speed. He jerked his hips as he felt her begin to move the hand that was still wrapped around his base, causing her to gag as he suddenly went deeper into her than she had expected. Donnie’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt her throat contract around him, but the pleasure was short lived. April popped off his cock with a cough and he instantly felt terrible. 

“Oh my god, April, I--I didn’t mean to! It just felt too… I mean, I…” he panicked. 

April just held up a hand, silencing him as she caught her breath. “It’s fine,” she said softly. “It...just took me by surprise.” Apparently that settled the matter, because she immediately bent back down and took him back in her mouth.

She began moving her hand in conjunction with her mouth, compensating for the bottom half of his cock that she couldn’t fit inside of her. Her hand slid up and down in perfect sync with her lips--they were wrapped so tightly around him and he knew instinctively that his girth must be making it a tight fit for her. Soon it was all Donnie could do to keep from thrusting his hips upward. He could feel himself getting closer and closer and he knew he should probably stop her soon.

“A-A-April...you need to...baby...I-I’m gonna...I need…” he stuttered and groaned, threading his hand into her hair and giving it a gentle tug. 

It only seemed to spur her on. “I want you to,” she said breathlessly before continuing her rhythm. 

Donnie could barely think straight. He didn’t want to...in her mouth. God, who knows if she’d ever agree to this again if that happened. He gave her hair a little tug again. “I-I-I mean it, Ape...I’m ab-about to...oh god…”

But April wouldn’t be dissuaded. She increased her speed, sucking and licking and jerking and soon it was too much. 

Donnie came with a loud moan. Right into her mouth. He collapsed backward onto the bed, covering his face with his hands. 

“Oh god. April. I am...I’m sorry,” he groaned, peeping out between his fingers. 

What he saw shocked him. April was grinning. Her tongue darted out to swipe a bit of his cum from the corner of her lip. This girl was going to be the death of him. 

“Did you just…?”

Her grin widened. “Did you like it?”

He huffed out a laugh. “No, I absolutely hated watching you go down on me and then swallow. It was the most disgusting thing I’ve ever experienced.” He winced as she smacked him on the arm. “And abuse on top of it all,” he snorted. 

“I enjoyed it too,” April sighed as she wiggled into his waiting embrace. 


	12. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Comfort  
> This is based on Georgiepie's prompt request: "Space, April can’t sleep. Goes to Donnie in the night seeking comfort and rest." Thanks again for reading and for your suggestion! I really hope you write the full length fic for this because I love the idea and can't wait to see your take on it. I just did a short, fluffy comfort take on it.

April walked quickly along the hallway that housed the sleeping chambers on the spaceship. It was cold, and she wished for a second that she’d worn pants under the oversized shirt that served as her sleepwear. 

But she knew that she would be warm soon enough. Donnie’s room was just down the hall and then she could cuddle in close to him like she’d been doing for the past couple weeks. 

It had started a couple days after they’d left Earth. She hadn’t been sleeping well, and who could blame her? After three nights of tossing and turning, she’d given up and walked to Donnie’s room, knowing he’d be willing to talk to her. They’d sat on his bed and talked for a few hours until April had finally begun to feel drowsy. Donnie had offered his bed, saying he could sleep on the floor, but she would hear none of it, insisting that there was room enough for both of them. 

And thus, the two had become bed buddies. It was a completely unspoken agreement--they never talked about it or what it might mean. In the evening, April would go to her room and Donnie would go to his, but then an hour later, she’d creep down the hallway and join him. She’d leave early in the morning and not say a thing about it when she saw him at breakfast. She didn’t want to talk about it. There was too much going on as it was, she didn’t want to have to hash out their...whatever you’d call their _relationship_ on top of it. 

But tonight...tonight was different. Today had been _awful_. They’d barely escaped what had seemed like certain death and she was still reeling. She hadn’t been this shaken up since the Kraang invaded New York and her father was mutated again. Since they’d gotten back to their ship, she’d been craving the feeling of Donnie’s arms around her. It was enough to make her think. Mostly about how he had become her rock throughout all this madness. And about how the best part of her days was when she got to climb into his bed and feel the comforting solid mass of his body against her’s.

Maybe tonight...maybe tonight she would give herself permission. Things had gotten messy out there today and here she still was, whole and mostly ok. Maybe it was ok for other things to get messy.

She arrived at Donnie’s door and slipped inside. She didn’t bother with knocking anymore. She knew he’d be ready for her. She closed the door behind her and padded across the room.

“Donnie,” she called.

“Hey Ape.” He lifted his blanket up, inviting her in. She crawled into bed and lay down with her back to him, like she always did. Donnie draped his blanket over her then curved his body around hers. 

“Is this ok?” he mumbled into her neck as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him.

“Donnie,” she sighed. “You don’t have to ask every night. It’s ok. It’s...more than ok.”

The back of her neck tingled as she felt his breath on her. She ran a hand down Donnie’s arm, admiring the muscles that lay underneath the cool flesh, until she reached his hand. She wrapped her fingers around one of his and squeezed. He squeezed back. She braced herself. This was it. 

“Hey D?” she murmured. 

“Yeah?”

April twisted in his arms, turning around until she was facing him. The movement made her oversized t-shirt ride up around her hips, but she didn’t care. She placed a hand on Donnie’s cheek and leaned in slowly. “Can I?” she asked. She knew what the answer would be. If there was one thing Donnie had always made clear, it was how he felt about her. 

She saw his eyes widen and felt his grip on her tighten, then go slack. He nodded, and she closed the distance between them. She sighed as their lips met and Donnie pulled her in tighter to him. She flicked her tongue out, tasting him--still a bit minty from brushing his teeth earlier. His tongue joined hers, and they deepened the kiss as Donnie moved, pressing her backward. 

They rolled until he was on top of her. April felt as though she was surrounded by him. He cradled her head in one hand, his fingers weaving through her hair. The other hand slid down her side until he reached her hip. He worked his hand under her until he was cupping her ass and she gasped as she felt him squeeze her. 

She wanted more. Every fiber of her screamed to be wrapped around him and she listened, looping her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his hips, pulling their bodies flush together. It was the first time she’d felt even remotely at home since they’d left Earth and she tried to pour that feeling into her kiss. 

Donnie must have sensed it, because he pulled back and looked at her. “A-Are you ok?” he asked, his brow furrowed. 

April began to nod, but was suddenly overcome with emotion. All of it--their world ending, this seemingly hopeless mission, the fact that they’d almost died today--it all came crashing through her and she let out a little sob as her eyes welled up. 

She felt Donnie stroking her hair and, if it was possible, he pulled her even closer into him. He let her cry for a bit, then, as she was calming down, he spoke. 

“What’s going on in there, Ape?” He tapped the side of her head, then began brushing her tears away for her. 

“Ugh, sorry, Donnie,” April sighed, wanting to cringe at her own dramatics. _Pull it together girl_ , she thought. “I didn’t mean to, to come in here and cry all over you.”

“Hey, hey! Don’t worry about that. I mean, if this is how you need to express yourself--” he gave her a little squeeze, “Then by all means, express away.” He let out an awkward laugh. 

April giggled despite herself. She hiccuped and wiped away the last of her tears. “God, D, you’re such a…”

“Smooth operator?” he grinned down at her and her heart gave a little throb. 

“Good guy,” she corrected. “Sorry, this...it isn’t really what I had pictured when I thought about how our first kiss would go. I thought there’d be a lot less tears, for one.”

“Ah,” Donnie nodded sagely. “See, I’ve, uh, imagined what it would be like if we ever kissed...like dozens of different scenarios, and at least 25% of them involve you crying in some way. Usually in horror, heh.”

April smacked his arm. “I would never.” She reached up and stroked his face. “It just got to be too much for me there. For a second.”

Donnie’s face was serious. “I know it’s a lot, April. It is for all of us. But we’ll get through it. I swear, I won’t let anyone--or anything, for that matter--hurt you.”

_Well, damn_. As far as knights in shining armor go, that was about as close as a girl could get to the real thing. April felt another surge of emotions welling up, but fought it down. One teary explosion was enough for one night, thank you. 

Deciding to channel her feelings elsewhere, she wrapped her legs more firmly around him and lifted her hips to press herself against him. It earned her a little “Mmmphf!” from Donnie, and she smiled and did it again.

“A-A-April...are you...uh, trying to tell me something here?” he stammered. 

“Just that I’m glad you’re here,” she whispered and pulled him down for another kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Donnie's been put through the wringer in the last few chapters. I thought it might be nice to give the guy a break with something fluffy in which he gets to be the hero. Don't worry though, we'll go back to torturing him next time.


	13. Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kinks  
> This is based on MoxFirefly’s prompt request: "April finds out what some of Donnie’s kinks and preferences are via hilarious ‘didn’t delete my history’ situation." Thanks again for reading and for your suggestion!
> 
> Guys. GUYS. I found this when I was brainstorming some kinks for this chapter:  
>  **Mechanophilia** \- _a sexual attraction to machines and/or doing sex acts in/on a certain type of a machine, such as cars, washing machines, androids, etc._  
>  I mean. It’s someone who literally. does. machines. I didn’t include it in the work because it was a little too on the nose, but I just had to share.

“You sure you want to stay behind?” Donnie called from across the lab as he tucked smoke eggs and shuriken into his wraps and belt. 

“Very sure,” April nodded. “This homework isn’t gonna do itself. Still ok if I use your laptop for some of it?”

“Mi lab is su lab,” Donnie said as he walked toward her. “I’ll see you when we get back from patrol.”

“Have fun. Be safe,” April reminded him. She smiled as he bent down and kissed her on the head. He made to leave, but not before April grabbed him and pulled him down for a proper kiss. “Be smart,” she mumbled against his lips. 

“I’ll do my best,” he whispered back, pecking her again before walking out of the lab. 

A couple hours later, surrounded by snack wrappers and a drained cup of coffee, April was through the week’s homework. She glanced at the clock. Donnie and the guys probably wouldn’t be back for another hour at least. _Ah well_ , she thought as she pulled Donnie’s computer closer. Might as well mess around online. She pulled up the browser and began typing into the navigation bar: R-E-D-D-I-T

The bar began to autopopulate with recently visited sites, which didn’t surprise her. She knew Donnie had a Reddit account. She idly glanced down at the suggested addresses, skimming over unsurprising subs like r/Physics and r/MachineLearning until her eyes snagged on something: r/GoneWildAudio. 

Despite the fact no one was in the lair, she glanced around her before clicking on it. The screen was instantly filled with posts from users offering sexy recordings of their voices. Narrowing her eyes, April clicked on Donnie’s account tab and opened his Saved posts. She was acting on a hunch, hoping her genius boyfriend couldn’t possibly be this stupid. 

And yet. There they were. Tucked in among saved posts on wiring and machinery, there were several GoneWildAudio posts featuring female voices. April clicked on one and soon the lab was filled with the sounds of a woman moaning loudly and telling the listener how good his cock felt and how amazing he was as she allegedly masturbated. April closed the tab in a flurry. 

Well. That was certainly something. She stared at the ceiling, digesting this new information. She supposed she shouldn’t be too surprised. Donnie was a young guy. He had access to the internet. One plus one equals two. April smirked as she pictured Donnie sitting on his bed, one hand on his computer, the other on his dick. Dudes. They’re all the same. Well, that’s not entirely fair, she considered. After all, it’s not like she’d never done it. Just not to audio of other people getting off. She never knew Donnie was into that. 

She glanced back at the screen as an irresistible thought crossed her mind. She shouldn’t really do this. It was...morally wrong. But on the other hand, she was suddenly dying of curiosity. And besides, she thought as she clicked on the browser history, it might all be for naught. He might have been smart enough to delete his history. 

She leaned in toward the screen and scrolled past all the sites she had just visited or had visited while doing her homework. She continued scrolling a little longer, then stopped. 

_Oh, Donnie boy_ , she thought. _I love you, but man, you need to learn how to clean up after yourself_. She settled in and began clicking. 

* * *

_**An Hour Later** _

It had been a most illuminating hour. April had known Donnie for about six years now, and she knew him well. But now she could say she knew a whole new side of her boyfriend. 

She’d learned through his history that Donnie wasn’t as vanilla as she would have guessed. That wasn’t to say she wasn’t happy with their sex life. She was. Very. But they had their three or four positions and they stuck to them, either in a bed or on a couch. They didn’t get very adventurous. And that was fine by her. She knew from experience that Donnie tended to get a little nervous when she asked him for something new, so the most “out there” thing they’d ever tried was tying her to the bed posts. 

But now. Now she knew Donnie might be up for more. Like having sex on top of buildings. She’d found video after video of women getting fucked on top of tall buildings or in front of large floor to ceiling windows on what looked like the top floors of tall skyscrapers. 

Well...she had been curious about trying outdoor sex. She didn’t know if she’d be up for it 50 floors up, but maybe on top of some slightly lower buildings. She wondered what Donnie would say if she suggested it. Maybe he’d be secretly thrilled she was into something he was into. 

She couldn’t say the same for some of the other stuff. Donnie also seemed to have a thing for facials and, of all things, girls on roller skates. She hadn't roller skated in years and doubted she'd even be able to stay on her feet, much less participate in sex acts, but hey, who was she to yuck his yum? And speaking of yum…

April stared at the screen, watching a video of a man sensually painting the naked body of a woman who lay on a table in front of him. The camera followed the languid, swirling curve of his paintbrush as he slowly rendered a masterpiece on the woman before climbing on top of her and making love to her. Once the video was finished, April searched through Donnie’s history and found another. 

Again, her eyes followed the path of the paintbrush, noticing how this artist spent more time on his partner’s breasts, twisting the brush around each nipple until they were erect. She could feel herself becoming increasingly aroused as the brush dipped between the woman’s legs, teasing her vulva, then back up. It was sexy and beautiful and she couldn’t look away.

April was so engrossed in the video she didn’t hear the footsteps coming up behind her until it was too late. 

“Surprise, my sweet chinchilla, your man decided to come home earl-eeeaayahh!” April jumped and whirled around as Donnie screeched behind her. 

“Ooooh my _GOD_!” Donnie panicked as he pushed past her and slammed his laptop shut. He turned around, looking stricken. “April...what...where did you...I didn’t…” he stammered, going into meltdown mode. 

April held up her hands and made a motion for him to calm down. “Donnie. Donnie, it’s ok.”

“Oh god, you weren’t supposed to see that,” he fretted. “I-I-I can explain.”

“Donnie, you don’t have to explain anything,” April soothed. “I’m not mad. I actually thought it was kinda hot.”

Donnie’s jaw dropped. “Really?” Then he shook his head. April could see his wheels spinning. “But, but how did you find that? Oh god…” His eyes grew round as he realized. 

“You need to get better at deleting your history,” April smiled. 

Donnie sank into a nearby chair and put his head in his hands. “Ughhh, so that means you saw…”

“Everything. But, Donnie…”

“You probably think I’m disgusting,” he muttered from behind his hands. 

April had had enough. She walked over to where he was sitting and pulled his hands away from his face. He looked up at her reluctantly. 

“I don’t think you’re disgusting,” she said. “I think you were doing...something that everyone does and you just forgot to dispose of the evidence.”

Donnie gave a little moan of despair and April took pity on him. She pushed him upright in the chair and climbed into his lap. He wound his arms around her waist, perhaps out of habit, but didn’t pull her closer. April ran two fingers under his chin and tipped it upward, forcing him to look at her. 

“I didn’t think anything I saw was disgusting. In fact, I kinda liked some of it.”

Donnie raised a brow. “Yeah right.”

“It’s true! For example, I don’t think I’d be comfortable having sex on top of a skyscraper, but maybe a lower building?” 

“April, you don’t have to…”

“No, Don, I think we should be able to talk about these things.”

“Frankly, I’d rather the earth open up and swallow me whole.”

“ _Donatello_.”

He was silent for a moment. Perhaps he was thinking she would back off if he stonewalled her. But that wasn’t happening. She decided to take a different approach. 

“If you want...I can tell you about some of the stuff I’m into,” she said gently. 

That caught his attention. “You, you would?”

“Sure,” April nodded encouragingly. “But turnabout is fair play. I share a kink, you share a kink, ok?” She gestured back and forth between them. 

He paused, considering, then nodded. 

“Ok,” April said. She took a deep breath. “I’m into the idea of sex outside. Like, in the woods or on a rooftop,” she winked at him. “I like the idea of being in a position where someone might see us...but probably won’t...I wouldn’t say I’m into exhibitionism.”

She saw the corners of Donnie’s mouth twitch. “Your turn,” she prodded him. 

“All right,” he sighed. “As you...no doubt saw, I like the idea of, uh, having sex high up. It’s actually called acrophilia, heh.” April snorted. He _would_ know the scientific terms for his kinks. But she let him continue. 

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because I’ve spent so much of my life down here? But it seems, well, sort of thrilling to be able to...you know, with a view. It’s sort of like doubling down--two things I never thought would be part of my life when I was younger.”

April felt like her heart was melting. “That makes a lot of sense.” She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. “Looks like rooftop sex is definitely in our future,” she grinned. 

Donnie nervously returned her smile. “Ok, your turn.”

“Hmmm, well, I really like getting my hair pulled.”

“I think I figured that out on my own,” Donnie said, his voice dropping down a notch. April felt him shift underneath her and turned in his lap until she was straddling him. 

“Yeah ya did,” she smirked. “Your turn.”

“Did you see the audio stuff?”

“I did.”

“Well, that’s something else. I like...sometimes, I get off to just listening. I like hearing women...you know, also getting off...a-a-and there’s sort of a praise kink that goes along with it I guess,” he shared, his cheeks growing red. 

“So, would you want me to call you sometime?” April asked as she scooted along his lap until their bodies were flush. 

“That would be...would you seriously do that for me?” He sounded mildly surprised. 

“Donnie, I do in fact touch myself sometimes when I’m alone,” April mumbled, fighting off her own blush. “I wouldn’t mind you listening.”

“That is...that’s really hot,” he wheezed, tightening his grip on her hips. 

“Mmhmm,” April rolled her hips against him and smiled as Donnie shuddered beneath her. She was happy for this change in the mood. Definitely an improvement from five minutes ago when he was in full freak out mode. “So tell me about the body paint.”

“I saw a photo one day, of a woman in body paint...and I sorta fell down a rabbit hole from there,” Donnie shrugged. April could now feel him, hard and hot between her legs as she moved against him. His thumbs began rubbing circles on her hips, encouraging her to keep moving. She set a slow pace, rolling her hips and letting his cock slide between her thighs. 

“Ah...oh god. It was just...beautiful. A-and sensual. I couldn’t stop watching,” he continued. “And eventually I found the videos you saw...where they end with the artist...mmmphf,” he bit back a groan. 

“Would you ever want to do that...to me?” April panted as she ran her hands across his shoulders.. She could feel every inch of him through her leggings as she rode him. Back and forth, she teased herself on his length, grinding her clit lightly along him. 

“God yes,” Donnie gasped. 

April could hear his breath had turned ragged. Enough talk. She leaned in and whispered into his ear, her voice huskier than usual. “Well, since you've been such a _good boy,_ ” she felt his hips jerk and churr pour out of him. “I’ll let you pick tonight. Rooftop or painting? Even if you don’t have paint right now, I know you’ve got brushes in here that I would love to feel all. over. me.” 

Donnie moved immediately. April squeaked in surprise as he stood up and flung her over his shoulder in one fluid movement. He held her in place with one hand and she could feel him doing something below her--she figured he was probably trying to tuck himself away in case they came across any of his brothers. 

“Donnie! What are you…?” she laughed as he carried her out of his lab and across the lair. 

“Rooftop,” he said, sounding like it should be obvious. “You think I have the patience right now to paint you? Missy, you’ve got me so worked up it’ll be a miracle if we make it to any roof.”

They made it. Barely. 


	14. April's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, no official prompt here for this one. Clearly I love torturing Don. He’s just...too easy. But you know what? He deserves a break. It’s April’s turn. It’s only fair.

April perked up at the sound of the Shellraiser charging toward the lair and glanced at the clock tacked to the wall in the lab. It was late. Later than she’d anticipated, but that didn’t matter now. Due to a grueling two weeks of finals, she hadn’t seen Donnie in eight days. She’d texted him as soon as she’d exited her final exam and agreed to meet him tonight for some _private celebrating_ after he returned. 

Her blood was practically thrumming as she walked out of the lab and across the dimly lit lair. She could hear the boys chattering among themselves as they came closer. When they finally came into sight, it was all she could do to stop herself from leaping into Donnie’s arms. 

Instead, she played it cool, ever mindful of how much the guys liked to tease.

“Hey guys,” she called out and received a chorus of “Hey Ape.” 

“Late night,” she commented. 

“Ugh, you said it,” Mikey complained, flopping down on the couch. “Seven hours of stake out. So. Dull.”

“But necessary,” Leo said stoically. 

April noticed they all looked a little worse for wear. She made her way over to Donnie and grabbed his hand. He looked down at her and smiled. He looked worn out. 

“Everything ok?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” he said. “It’s just the third night in a row we’ve been staking this place out. Like Mikey said. It’s long hours and not exactly stimulating work.”

April couldn’t help but smile. She went up on her toes and whispered so only he could hear. “Speaking of stimulating work...you still wanna _celebrate_ with me tonight?”

Donnie nodded quickly. “Yeah, absolutely,” he whispered back. “Uh, hey guys,” he said in a louder voice. “We’re going to call it a night.”

April waved goodnight to the gang and followed Donnie to his room, receiving a mix of exhausted “Goodnights” and half-hearted wolf whistles, which she ignored. 

She was so pent up, Donnie had barely shut his bedroom door before she sprang on him, looping her arms around his neck and going in for a deep kiss. He caught her up in his arms and lifted her, letting her wrap her legs around him as he moved them both to his bed. 

“God, I needed this,” April groaned as they fell into bed together. 

“I know, baby,” Donnie agreed, pulling her back into a languid kiss as he sank into the mattress.

April drank him in as she began tearing her clothes off, eager to get to it. She could tell Donnie was tired, but she was confident that once he was inside her he’d get more into it. She helped him remove his belt, pads, and mask, then ducked back down to lick and suck at his neck. “Touch me,” she murmured, placing Donnie’s hands over her naked breasts. 

She sighed as she felt him begin to massage her tits and she quickly rolled on top of him. His erection had already dropped down and April bit her lip in excitement as she wrapped her hand around him, feeling how hard and heavy he was. Donnie let out a deep moan as she stroked him and his hands fell from her breasts to rest on her hips. His head lolled back and his eyes shut. 

April tilted her hips and ran his head along her slit, teasing herself. She heard Donnie moan quietly in response and decided to tease it out a little longer. Placing her hands on Donnie’s plastron, she moved her hips slowly, dragging herself along his hard length, relishing the coiling pleasure in her core and enjoying how Donnie was just letting her do her thing. 

“Fuck, I need you inside of me,” April panted. She glanced down at Donnie to see if he was ready. He was still laying there, his head back and his eyes shut. _Oh no. You’ve got to be kidding me_ , she thought. 

April grabbed one of his hands from her hips and held it up then let it go. It fell to the bed. Her jaw dropped and her heart sank. _For fuck’s sake._

She gingerly climbed off her now passed out boyfriend and fished her phone out of her jeans pocket. It was late, but the one person she knew she could talk to about this would definitely be up. Donnie’s snores filled the room as she texted. 

_April: SOS. Something happened during sex with D and I’m going to die_

Karai responded almost immediately. 

_Karai: I really hope you’re exaggerating_

_Karai: What happened?_

_April: He fell asleep. While I was on top of him_

_Karai: Girl_

_Karai: What!?_

_April: He’s had a lot of late nights recently and he was tired but still…_

_April: He was hard and everything!!! Omg what is wrong with me???_

_Karai: Was he...inside of you?_

_April: No. Not yet. But almost. We were both naked and he FELL ASLEEP_

_Karai: Jesus Don_

_Karai: I’m just going to add this to the pile of awkward that is Donatello_

_April: Not helping_

_April: Seriously what’s wrong with me? I can’t even keep my boyfriend from falling asleep during sex_

_Karai: Dude chill out_

_Karai: You said it yourself. He was probably just tired. You know how hard it can be on long patrols_

_April: Yeah. Ugh...still_

_Karai: Let him sleep and talk to him in the morning_

_April: Yeah. Ok. Thanks_

_Karai: Can you tape the conversation? I love a good Donnie freak out_

_Karai: Pls and thx ;)_

_April: Haha uh no_

Resigning herself to sleep, April tossed her phone onto Donnie’s desk and changed into the pair of pajamas she kept in his room for sleepovers. She turned back toward the bed and dejectedly noted that Donnie had retracted himself back into his shell while she had been texting Karai. Just perfect. She climbed over top of him and snuggled in between him and the wall.

* * *

**_The Next Morning_ **

April woke to the pleasant feeling of Donnie kissing up the back of her neck. He had an arm slung over her and had pulled her into him until her back was flush against his front. It felt nice and warm and she was tempted to simply melt into him--until she remembered the previous night. 

“Donnie,” she groaned. 

“Morning,” he drawled, continuing to kiss and nuzzle her. 

“Wait...wait,” April sighed. She wiggled around until she was facing him. 

“What’s up, Ape?” Donnie asked, still allowing his hands to wander. He stroked down her arm and across her side, squeezing her hip. It was clear he was after something other than a conversation. April had to force herself to focus. 

“Last night...I wanted to talk about last night.” 

“What about it?” Donnie murmured, now kissing across her collarbone to her shoulder. 

“Donnie...you fell asleep on me! I mean, under me! While we were about to have sex,” April huffed. 

Donnie stopped what he was doing and stared at her. “You’re kidding me.”

April shook her head frantically. “No! I was on top of you...we were...I was...I was grinding on you... _you were hard_!” she rambled, her face going red with embarrassment. 

She watched Donnie’s face, anxiously waiting for some kind of reaction. A freak out. A blush. A look of contrition. She was surprised when instead he burst out laughing. 

“Hah! I passed out?” he shook with laughter. “Oh my god, I knew I was gassed but, wow. Huh.” He rubbed a hand over his mouth thoughtfully. “Actually, it makes sense. Maslow’s hierarchy of needs puts sleep and reproduction on the same level, so it fits that…”

“ _Donnie_!” April sharply cut across him. 

He looked surprised by her tone. “What?”

“How can you find this funny? You fell asleep while I was… I mean, am I that...underwhelming?” she cried. 

Donnie’s face softened. “April, no,” he soothed, gently tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. “No, I...you know that’s not...April, you know I’m crazy about you. You know how much I want you.”

“But you fell asleep!”

“Because I was _tired_!” Donnie paused, still playing idly with her hair. “April, any other night...you know how crazy you make me. You know…” he drifted off and pressed himself against her. April gasped when she felt his erection pushing against her. 

“You feel that, baby?” he whispered into her ear. “You feel what you do to me?”

April shivered in delight and slung a leg over Donnie’s hip. “You promise?” she murmured as she buried her face into his neck. “It was just because you were tired?” She was already starting to feel better--and a little silly for getting so worked up. Karai had been right. 

“Mmmhmm,” Donnie moaned as he began slowly rocking into her. “Any other night and you know I would have loved to kiss every inch of you,” he paused and lay a trail of kisses down her neck and chest. “And touch you,” he cupped one of her breasts and rolled his thumb across her nipple. April gasped and arched her back, pushing her chest further into him. 

Donnie kissed his way back up her chest and neck while rolling until he was on top of her. With his knee, he pushed her legs apart and wedged himself between them. April whimpered as she felt him begin to slide his cock up and down over her core. Any doubts she had from the night before were fading fast.

“You know any other night I would have loved to slide inside of you, all the way,” Donnie was now whispering into her ear. She shivered as a tingle raced up her spine. God, she loved when he spoke to her like this. 

“I would have filled you up, April,” he grunted as his head caught against her opening for a brief moment. “I would have pushed inside you until I bottomed out. Until I could feel all of you. Wrapped around me.” He repeated the same movement with his hips, letting his head just barely dip inside her before flicking past to nudge at her clit. April moaned. 

“Is that what you want now?” he whispered before nipping at her earlobe. 

“Fuck yes.”

April felt Donnie angle his hips, and this time when he moved he drove himself into her. She grabbed onto his shoulders and bit her lip to keep from screaming with relief, mindful of the fact his brothers may already be awake. True to his word, he filled her completely, still forcing her muscles to stretch open to accommodate his girth, even after all this time. When he had pushed in as far as he could, he stilled. 

“God, I wanted this so badly last night, Ape. You have to believe me,” he said, staring into her eyes. 

April nodded her head. “I know, D.”

“I’m sorry, I am. Like I said, I was just tired,” he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. “Gonna make up for it now though,” he grinned and started moving. 


	15. Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Phone Sex  
> April texts Donnie for homework help, but one thing leads to another and whoops! Phone sex. 
> 
> By the way, I never thought I'd get up to 15 chapters. Thank you everyone for your amazing and lovely comments. They've played a big role in inspiring me to write more. xoxo

Whoever decided bio majors needed at least three math course credits could rot in hell, April thought to herself as she flicked open her calculus textbook. Just because you enjoy one facet of STEM doesn’t mean you want to mess with the others. Like, geez. 

She stared down at the equations, willing them to solve themselves, but they were frustratingly uncooperative. She fought the urge to telekinetically hurl the book across the room and instead got up and helped herself to a snack. Popcorn in one hand and pencil in the other, she forced herself to buckle down and try.

Thirty minutes later she was still struggling. She glanced at the clock and scowled. Any other night she would be able to take her homework to Donnie and he’d help sort her out. He always knew some trick to making it make sense. And then he’d make her laugh and they’d flirt… 

April smiled to herself. And now they’d probably also make out. Because as of a month ago, they were officially together. Boyfriend and girlfriend. Not even math homework could take away the warm, snuggly feeling she felt when she thought about it. 

Unfortunately, the raging snow storm outside meant there was no way she was going to be able to make it down to the sewers tonight. Suddenly, an idea struck, and April grabbed her T-phone and quickly texted Donnie. 

“Calc, get ready, because my boyfriend is about to make you his bitch,” she mumbled to herself as she sat back and waited for his reply. A minute later her phone chirped three times in succession and she picked it back up. The preview texts on her lock screen were puzzling:

_ Donnie: Really??? Wow _

_ Donnie: I mean, if you want...you don’t have to though _

_ Donnie: I’ll help you regardless _

April frowned and unlocked her screen. “Oh my god,” she groaned as she read back through their conversation.

_ April: If I send a pic of my boob will you help me with my calc homework? _

_ Donnie: Really??? Wow _

_ Donnie: I mean, if you want...you don’t have to though _

_ Donnie: I’ll help you regardless _

Her mouth silently formed the word as she read it again a second time: “ _boob_.” She made an awkward noise in the back of her throat and texted back. 

_ April: O god _

_ April: I meant book _

_ April: Autocorrect _

_ Donnie: Why would your autocorrect change book to boob? _

_ Donnie: It should be programmed the other way around. Like how it’ll never try to autocorrect duck to...you know _

April winced. He had a point. But then she felt a pinch of annoyance. Big deal, she typed it wrong. Like he’d never made a typo. Mr. Accuracy is important. A sly smile began to spread across her face. Because as much as she loved Donnie--and she did--she also loved getting him wound up. She began typing. 

_ April: Must have been a freudian slip ;) _

_ Donnie: Oh yeah? Your subconscious wants to send me a photo of your boob? _

April grinned. Oh, it was on. 

_ April: Guess so. But now that it’s out there… _

_ April: I think my conscious self agrees _

She chuckled as she watched the little dots appear and disappear as Donnie wrestled with his response. 

_ Donnie: Didn’t you have homework to do? _

Oh, well played, D, she thought. But she was prepared to escalate. 

_ April: Nah, this is more interesting _

_ April: So...you up for it? _

_ Donnie: ...getting a pic of your boobs? _

_ April: Well, I believe the original offer was for A boob, singular, but I’ll throw the other one in for free since I like ya _

April bit her lip in anticipation. To be honest, she’d been ready pretty much from day one of their relationship to take things beyond just making out. But she knew Donnie needed a slower pace and she’d respected that. However, a month later and they’d only progressed to some light over the shirt action. She hoped that this might spur things on. If only to under the shirt action. Finally, her phone chirped. 

_ Donnie: Yes _

_ Donnie: Please? _

_ Donnie: :) _

“Hah!” April cheered to herself and rushed to the mirror that hung on the wall of her dorm. She shucked off her shirt and bra and, after a moment’s consideration, pulled her hair out of its ponytail. She put one hand on her waist and straightened her posture, forcing her shoulders back and chest out. After auditioning a few facial expressions, she settled on a crooked smile and snapped a photo. 

After making sure it looked good--and it did, all that training was certainly paying physical dividends--she added it to their text, hit send, and held her breath. It took Donnie a minute to reply. Just as she was starting to worry he’d passed out, his texts began flurrying in. 

_ Donnie: Oh my god _

_ Donnie: Wow _

_ Donnie: You’re gorgeous...even better than I’d imagined. And that’s really saying something _

_ Donnie: Thank you _

April grinned as she read over the texts. 

_ April: Thanks, D...glad you like em ;) _

_ Donnie: I can’t stop looking at it _

_ April: O yeah?  _

_ Donnie: Yeah...I actually just left the lab and am going to my room. I’m thinking I’m going to need some privacy after seeing...all that _

April snorted, picturing Donnie scuttling off through the lair to his room. It made her feel powerful and sexy to know she was having this affect on him, and she couldn’t resist pressing forward. 

_ April: And what, pray tell, do you plan on doing in your room? _

_ Donnie: Uh, I think you know what I’ll be doing _

She could practically see his blushing face. 

_ April: I have an inkling _

_ April: But I want to hear it from you _

She sat back on her bed, still topless, and waited. _Come on. Play along_ , she thought. The idea of him sitting on his bed, his cock in hand, was... tempting. If he wasn’t ready to let her touch him when they were physically together, maybe this was a baby step they could take to get closer to that. After a minute, he responded.

_ Donnie: I’m going to be touching myself. And thinking of you. _

_ April: I like that _

_ Donnie: Do you? _

_ April: Yeah. In fact, I think I might join in _

_ April: How do you feel about me touching myself along with you? _

April stared at her phone, waiting for Donnie to respond. She jumped a little when instead she got an incoming call. 

“Hey,” she said, suddenly feeling nervous. It was a lot easier to be brazen over text. 

“Hey,” his voice sounded quiet, and April wondered if she had crossed a line. Was he calling her to tell her she’d made him uncomfortable? She cringed at the thought. Welp, might as well apologize and try to put this all behind them. 

“Look, Donnie, I’m sorry if that was too far, I…” she began before he cut her off.

“Um, no, it’s not that,” he said, sounding just as nervous as she felt. “It’s just, uh, kind of hard for me to text one handed. I thought this might be easier? That is, if you still want to. Do you?”

Well. Ok. Unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome. April’s heart began pounding. “Uh, yeah. For sure,” She said, feigning confidence. “So, uh. You in bed right now?”

“Uh huh,” was all she got back.

April sighed. It appeared she would have to take the lead here, surprise, surprise. Still, he’d taken initiative to call her. So that was something. _All right then_ , she thought. _Let’s do this_. In for a penny, in for a pound and all that. 

She gathered herself up and spoke again. “I am too. I’m still topless...and I’m running my hands over my breasts.” She began teasing her breasts, running a finger over the swells and circling her nipples. “Mmmm, it feels nice. Can you just picture it?”

“Yeah,” he said, sounding breathier than usual. “You have...I mean, your breasts are...amazing.”

“I’m glad you like them. I know how much you like touching them. Maybe someday soon you can touch them, you know, skin to skin? Not just through my shirt?” 

“April, after seeing that photo, that’s literally all I can think about doing.” She could hear a slight hitch in his words, and she wondered if he was touching himself yet. Well, this was phone sex right? She may as well ask. 

“Donnie, are you hard right now?”

There was a moment of hesitation before he answered. “...Yeah.”

“Have you started, you know, touching yourself?” she asked haltingly as she slipped a hand into her pajama bottoms. 

“...Yeah.”

“Tell me how you touch yourself,” she beckoned. 

There was another pause before he answered. “I’m, uh, stroking myself. I, uh, d-don’t like to start too fast. So. Just long, slow strokes. Uh, for now.” His voice was quiet, but his tone was...different from what she was used to. It was deeper. And...almost calmer. It was kinda hot.

And so was the imagery he was putting into her head. April ran her fingers between her legs, letting them dip slightly inside of her. She could feel herself starting to get wet. She brought her fingers to her clit and began making languid circles around it, building on the pleasure already forming inside her. 

“I’m touching myself, too,” she informed him. 

“Tell me about it.”

“I’m already wet,” she sighed. “And I’m playing with my clit. Just teasing it. Thinking about you. Thinking about what you must look like right now.”

“Heh, what I look like right now is a giant mutated turtle with a hard on,” came his familiar sarcastic voice. 

“ _My_ giant mutated turtle though.”

“All yours.”

April could feel herself begin to wind up. She quickly put her phone on speaker and set it down next to her, then shimmied out of her pants and panties. She brought her newly freed hand between her legs. 

“Mmm, Donnie. I’m...using one of my fingers. To pump in and out of me. It barely feels like enough though.”

She heard him groan in response. “Mmm April...that sounds...god, that sounds hot. Tell me what you feel like. I wanna know.” 

“I feel hot, and wet. I...just added another finger and now it feels tight.” Thankful for speakerphone, April sank down further on her bed and tilted her head back. “Tell me...tell me about how you feel. What you’re thinking about.” 

“I’m, uh, really hard right now. You’ve got me...oh god, you’ve got me so keyed up, I don’t know how much longer I’m going to last. I keep...uh, thinking...about you. What you’d look like. What your...boobs would look like, if you were here. Bouncing, uh...on my cock,” his voice was getting huskier and she could hear from his breathing that he was working hard. 

_Jesus_. Well he went there, and his words were carrying her closer to the edge. She worked herself faster, plunging her fingers into herself and rubbing tighter circles around her clit. 

“Fuck, D, I’m close. I’m thinking about how good it would be if it were your finger inside of me. Your cock...inside of me. It’d be so tight...so good. Fuck...I’m so close,” she groaned. 

“Yeah? You think...I mean, I want...I want to hear you. Hear you cum. Cum for me, April, let me hear you,” said, his voice sounding ragged. 

April rolled over onto her side. Her legs clamped together around her hands as her fingers moved faster, working toward her climax. She focused on the image in her head, the one of Donnie across the city. Sitting on his bed and fucking himself into his hand while he thought only of her. 

She came with a ragged gasp and a sharp cry. As her orgasm receded, she could hear Donnie still talking to her, his voice sounding disjointed. 

“That...god, that was amazing. You’re so...incredible. God, I can’t wait...one day...to be...inside of you.”

Grabbing her phone, April began speaking, keeping her voice soothing and, she hoped, sultry. “I can’t wait either, Donnie. You are going to fill me up...it’s going to feel so good.”

“Oh...oh god...mmmph...keep, keep talking. I’m.. gah...I’m close.” He sounded frantic. 

“Donnie,” she continued. “I hope your hand is tight around your cock right now. Because I’ll be so tight for you. It’s going to feel so good. I can’t wait to feel you inside of me.”

“Nnngah… April…”

“Cum for me, Donnie...it’s your turn. You helped make me cum and now I want you to,” she begged. 

Apparently, that’s all he needed to hear. She heard him grunt loudly, then heard a loud clatter and him swearing in the distance. She glanced at her phone, puzzled.

“...Don?”

He answered a few seconds later. “Sorry, ugh, dropped the phone when I...yeah.”

She giggled. “So...it was that good?”

“I, uh...that was pretty great,” he sighed. 

April smiled. “Kinda new territory for us. You know? And all because of a typo,” she snorted.

“Yeah, speaking of which, I guess if you still want some help, I could…” Donnie drawled. He sounded tired. 

“Ugh, nah. It’s not due for a couple days and I’m in no mood for it tonight.” Perking up, she added, “Hey, if the snow isn’t too bad, maybe I could come over tomorrow and you could help me?”

“Yeah, uh, sure.” He sounded hesitant, and April suspected she knew why.

“Hey, Donnie?”

“Yeah?”

“You know...just because we, uh, got pretty bold tonight on the phone...that doesn’t mean we have to, you know, follow through on any of it. I mean, in person.”

He let out a sigh of relief. “I know. Sorry. I just...I don’t want you to...I don’t know. Be disappointed?”

April grinned. “In you? Never. We’ll get there eventually. And until then...maybe we could do this again?”

“Oh, I would definitely be up for that,” he said, sounding more like himself. “And, well, it’s not like I don’t plan on doing _any_ of what we, uh, talked about.”

“Oh?” 

“I mean, if under the shirt, skin on skin stuff is still on the table…?”

April laughed. “Oh, it most definitely is,” she assured him.

She could hear him chuckle. “Ok, then. See you tomorrow, hopefully? Bring your homework.”

“I’ll bring my book,” she said with a grin. “And my boobs.”


	16. Experimenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April and Donnie explore each other's bodies for the first time. For science.

April was pretty sure she was going to be ready soon. Like, real soon. Possibly within the month. It made her a little jittery if she was honest with herself, but hey, a girl only loses her virginity once. 

But now, a couple of months into dating Donnie, she was thinking it was time. Now all she had to do is tell him. Right. She cringed just thinking about the conversation. _So, D, I was thinking...wanna bone?_ And then there would be a five minute game delay because Donnie would probably have passed out or something. 

Part of her wished she could just let it happen. She’d heard other girls talk about their first times. How things were getting hot and heavy with their boyfriends or girlfriends and one thing led to another and poof! No more v-card. No needing to worry about it ahead of time. No needing to run to their boyfriend’s lab to grab the smelling salts. 

But those girls had a luxury that she didn’t have. They knew what to expect. Sure, they might not have known exactly how it would all play out, but they certainly didn’t have to deal with the potential twists in the road April might have to navigate. 

Namely, what in Darwin’s beard was Donnie packing down there?

She’d tried to do some research, but she gave up 15 minutes into puzzling through online information about turtle anatomy. Because who the hell knew if any of it was useful. Yeah, Donnie’s a turtle...but he’s not a _turtle_ turtle. She didn’t even know if he had a tail--much less if there’s a dick hiding inside of it. 

No, they’d need to talk beforehand. And it’d be awkward. But necessary. Mind made up, she’d texted Donnie to swing by her dorm after he was done patrolling that night. And that he should come alone. 

The night had seemed to stretch on and on. She tried focusing on some homework, then pushed it aside. There was no way she was going to make it through her essay tonight. Instead, she paced her room, mentally rehearsing how she might start a conversation with Donnie about his downstairs situation that didn’t make her sound creepy and weird. 

_ Hey, Don, sooooo whatcha got going on down there? _

_ Donnie, not to be rude, but where do you keep your dick and what does it look like? _

_ Hi, D, don’t freak out but I need to know the exact size and shape of your penis. For science.  _

She was lost in her own thoughts when she heard a tapping at her window and turned to see her boyfriend smiling and waving at her. She ran over and let him in only to be scooped up in a tight hug. 

“Boy, it is good to see you,” he breathed into her hair. 

“Mmm likewise,” she said before pulling him in for a kiss. 

They broke apart and he let her down. “So what’s up? How were your classes today?”

“Oh, they were fine,” April said distractedly. She took Donnie’s hand and led him over to her bed, then invited him to sit down with her. This was it. _Don’t chicken out now, O’Neil_.

“Uh, Donnie, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

She knew instantly it was the wrong thing to say. Donnie’s eyes went comically wide and his grip on her hand tightened. 

“No, no, no, nothing bad,” she said hurriedly. “I want to talk about...well, us, really. And where we might be going.”

Donnie appeared to relax slightly, but he still seemed puzzled. “Where are we going? April...you know I’m a little limited when it comes to travel.”

“No, I mean, where our relationship might be going. Will be going. Hopefully,” she stammered. Ugh, this was definitely not as smooth as it could be. She shook her head and took a deep breath. 

“Donnie,” she started again, looking him in the eyes. “I think, I mean I know, that I’m ready. Like...to take the next step. With you. Physically.” She paused, waiting for him to register what she was referring to. 

It took a good five seconds, but she knew the exact moment it hit him. His eyes shot open wide again and he swallowed nervously. When he spoke, his voice sounded unsteady. “O-oh? Really?”

Determined, she plowed on. “Yeah. But...well, I’m nervous. And I’m sure you are too, but, well, you have to admit you’re at a slight advantage here. I mean, you know what it’s gonna be like, but I feel completely in the dark, and well…” she drifted off.

“What do you mean advantage? April...it’s not like I’ve ever done this before,” Donnie said. “I have no idea what it’ll be like. I really don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

“Ugh, yes, you do. You know what I have. I have no idea what you have.”

“April, what are you talking ab--”

“I have no idea what your junk looks like!” April exclaimed, then instantly recoiled. _Smooth_. Donnie was looking at her like she’d just grown another head. “Sorry. I’m sorry,” she said, calming herself down. “What I meant was...look, if you saw me naked, yeah, it would be new to you, but you’d know what to expect. A standard issue vagina. But,” she gestured to his lower half. “I can’t say the same for you. I don’t know what to expect. And...it kinda makes me nervous?”

She glanced over at Donnie. He was looking down at where his hands were folded in his lap. He wore a slight frown and his overall posture was slumping. Ah shit. She’d fucked up. 

“D,” she lowered her voice and put her hand on his. “I-I didn’t mean it like that. And I want to be 100% clear. I don’t care what you have, you know, down there. It’s not going to change how I feel about you. It could be prehensile with blinking lights on the side and a lure coming out the top of it.” Donnie snorted, but didn’t look up.

“I’d still love you. This...this is more about compatibility. Like, physical compatibility. I want to know if...well, if traditional sex is a possibility for us. And well, what I should expect when that happens.”

Donnie finally looked up at her. He took a deep breath and let it out through his nose. “Well, I can tell you it isn’t prehensile and there are no lures or blinking lights.” 

April smiled. “Ok then. So...can you tell me about it?”

Donnie looked at her for a moment, and she swore she could see the wheels turning in his head. He must have reached some sort of conclusion though, because he simply said, “What do you want to know?”

April grinned. _Finally_. “Ok...most importantly, would it fit inside of me? Like...will we be able to do this? Have sex? Like, penis in vagina?” God, even to her own ears she sounded eager. 

Donnie nodded and April cheered internally. “Yeah. It would fit. Penis i-in vagina is uh, definitely on the table. Heh.” A blush crept over his cheeks. 

“Awesome,” April said, trying to project her enthusiasm, hoping it would catch on. “So, uh, how, um, big would you say it is. I’m just asking...for scientific purposes.”

Donnie looked at her, chuckled and shook his head. He held out his hands indicating a rough length, then touched one of his fingers to his thumb, making a circle and held it toward her. It was April’s turn for her eyes to grow wide. Donnie...had big hands. 

“Um, wow. Ok then. Yes...I suppose that would...technically fit. Mostly.” She was beginning to feel warm. The idea of Donnie...filling her up like that. And if his size estimates were accurate, he certainly would fill her up. She suddenly felt a familiar pressure starting to build in her core. 

An idea was forming in her mind. An irresistible idea that, admittedly, might send Donnie hurtling back out the window in a panic or, _or_ , might be exactly what they needed. 

“I think you should just show me,” she blurted out. _Perfect_. “Also for scientific purposes,” she added in a pathetic attempt to lighten the mood.

Donnie leaned away from her with a shocked look on his face. 

“Donnie, listen to me,” she said carefully. “I don’t care what it looks like. I’m just...curious. I mean, can you blame me?”

He deflated. “No. I suppose not.”

But he wasn’t moving to...display anything. _All right_ , April thought, gearing herself up. _Fair’s fair_. “Would it help if I...showed you mine? I mean, if I let you see me?”

Donnie blinked at her. 

“We’d just be looking though,” she said hurriedly. “No pressure to touch or anything like that. Think of it as...scientists exchanging data. We’d only be helping each other.”

Donnie was silent for a moment, and April was about ready to give up and call it a night when he finally nodded. “Ok.” _When in doubt, evoke science._

“Ok? Great,” April breathed. She stood up from the bed, her legs suddenly feeling a little unsteady. She peeled her shirt off, along with her bra, exposing her breasts. Without pausing to check Donnie’s reaction, she quickly pushed down her pants and undies in one motion, then stepped out of them. She took a deep breath and finally looked up at Donnie. 

He raked his eyes over her, drinking in every inch, every curve, every freckle. His mouth was opened slightly and April’s pulse quickened as she watched him lick his lips. She felt like he was devouring her with his eyes. It felt awesome. 

She returned to the bed and lay down next to where he was sitting. “You, uh, you can touch me, if you want,” she said, surprised by how breathy she sounded. 

Donnie nodded and leaned over her. He reached out and placed a trembling hand on her chest, stroking her skin and then gently cupping her breast. 

He let out a breath it seemed he had been holding. “Soft...so soft,” he mumbled. 

He brought his other hand to her breasts and began playing with them, squeezing and pushing them together as his thumbs brushed over her hardening nipples. April arched her back slightly and sighed. “That...that feels nice.”

Donnie looked up at her quickly and smiled. “I can’t believe...you’re amazing, April. Did you know that?”

April blushed. “So I’ve heard. You, uh, you should keep, uh, making observations. With you hands.”

Donnie chuckled. He glanced back down her body, then back up at her face. “Can I?” he asked as he began to trace a path down her stomach. “For science?” April smiled and nodded. 

Donnie slid his hand down her body, stopping to gently muss the small triangle of ginger hair where her legs met. April let her legs fall open further, watching Donnie to see his reaction. He let out a small moan and shuddered as he took all of her in. 

He slid a finger down between her legs and April bit back a small yelp. She’d only ever touched herself there and it felt strange and exciting to have someone else’s hand there, moving in ways she was unable to predict. Donnie dragged his finger back up, staring intently at her core. 

“You’re...you’re wet,” he sounded surprised. He glanced back up at her with his eyebrow ridges raised. 

“My boyfriend’s got his hands all over me--what did you think would happen?” she said with a wink. 

“Are you asking me for a hypothesis?” he sassed back. “So you don’t mind if I...experiment a little more?” 

“Not. at. all.” April smiled and propped herself up a little on her elbows, wanting a better view. “Explore away. And if you want directions, I would happily point you to some of my favorite spots, you know, based on my own previous findings.”

“Heh, you're mixing your metaphors there, but I’m sure you would,” Donnie muttered as he bent back down. April rolled her eyes but then forgot all about his correction as he ran his finger down and up her slit again, this time nudging her clit. April’s hips jerked a little as his finger brushed against it. 

“Think I found one of those favorite spots of yours,” Donnie mumbled. He swiped his finger around her clit in a tight circle and her hips jerked again. He repeated the motion two more times, watching April’s hips buck. 

“God, Don,” April groaned. “Keep...keep doing that.”

“Yeah?” His voice sounded throatier than usual. “This...this feels good?”

“Mmmhmm…”

Donnie resumed making circles around her clit, gradually getting faster and faster. April could feel herself getting wound tighter and tighter. She let herself flop back on the bed and tried to breath and concentrate on nothing but what Donnie was doing. He had switched from making circles and was now just wiggling his finger back and forth directly alongside her clit, moving so fast it felt as though he were vibrating. 

April could feel her climax beginning to build, her body feeling tighter and tighter until finally it bolted through her. She stiffened and cried out, reaching down to still Donnie's hand. When it was over, Donnie kissed the inside of her leg and crawled up the bed to lay next to her. 

“That was...wow. Wow,” she turned and smiled at him. “It’s never been like that before.”

Donnie looked puzzled for a second before comprehending. “Oh, you mean...better than when you...oh. Uh, good. I’m glad. Exciting new results,” he finished, looking pleased with himself. 

April rolled over on her side to face him. “So…” she gestured at him. 

“Eh?”

“Your turn,” she reminded him gently. 

He still looked apprehensive, but he nodded. “Ok. Just...just remember, it’s going to look different.”

“I know,” April said. She began mentally preparing herself. _Ok, under no circumstances can you react with anything less than acceptance. No, acceptance should be the baseline. You need to be as amazed by him as he was with you._

She focused back on Donnie and nodded encouragingly before turning her head to look toward his lower half. He took a deep breath, shuddered, and suddenly, there he was. All of him. 

“Oh my god,” April breathed. 

Donnie clapped a hand over his face. “You think it’s weird, I knew it,” he groaned.

“No, no,” April said quickly. “It’s just...you weren’t lying about the size. That is...a lot of Donnie…” she trailed off as her head tilted to the side to take it all in. “Can I touch it?” she asked. 

“Yeah. Ok,” Donnie said from behind his hand. 

April scrambled down the bed until she was kneeling alongside his hips. She reached out, and after a second’s pause, took him in her hand. Donnie’s entire body jerked and he made a quiet squeaking noise.

“Still ok?” April asked, glancing back up at him. 

He was now peeping out from between his fingers. “Yep. Just...dandy.”

April swallowed her giggles and turned her attention back to Donnie’s cock. She stroked slowly upward, watching out of the corner of her eye as Donnie shivered. She pumped up and down a few times, twisting her hand around him and noticing how Donnie reacted. He was definitely more sensitive closer to the tip. 

She stroked upward and swiped her thumb over the head, making Donnie’s hips buck, sliding his dick through her hand again. She did it again, and again, Donnie thrust upward into her hand. 

“Oh god...what...what are you doing?” he moaned.

“Replicating the experiment, duplicating the results,” April said breathlessly as she repeated the motion several more times. 

“Nnngah...ohmygodmarryme,” Donnie groaned then blushed. 

April chuckled to herself and began to pump more firmly, working Donnie’s entire shaft. She brought her other hand to the tip, and began teasing it. “Come on, D,” she whispered. “Cum for me.”

Donnie hips began thrusting up into her hand. His hand fell from his face and he gripped the bed sheets on either side of him. He was now looking down at her, watching intently as she worked him. 

Her arms were starting to get tired from pumping, and she let out a little sigh of exhaustion...and apparently that _did things_ for him. He moaned loudly and reached out, grabbing onto her hip. 

“A-April...I’m...I’m close. I just…” he groaned.

April sighed again, louder this time, and looked back at him. 

“Nnngod, oh god,” Donnie moaned, his hips pumping in time with her hands. “It’s… I’m gonna…” His body shuddered and April watched several spurts of liquid shoot out of him and land on his plastron and the sheets. As he laid there catching his breath, she ran across the room, grabbed a towel, then gently cleaned his front before moving to lay down next to him. 

“So,” she said quietly. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Donnie snorted. “I’ve had worse nights in the lab.” Then he turned serious. “So...you really think you’re ready?”

April thought for a moment before responding. “Yeah. I think I am. Like, not tonight...but soon. Real soon. What about you?”

“I wasn’t sure I was,” Donnie admitted. “But that was mostly because I was worried that you...you know, would think I was,” he gestured toward his crotch. “You know.”

“But, now…” he continued. “Yeah, I think I am. So...what are you up to this weekend? Feel up to another experiment?” He grinned and waggled his eyebrow ridges at her. 

April laughed. “It’s a date.”


	17. Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The boys find out  
> This is based on Jones’ prompt request: "How do you think Donnie's brothers would react to finding out April and Donnie are in an intimate relationship?" Thanks again for reading and for your suggestion!
> 
> I've barely done any scenes with the rest of the turtles throughout this collection and this was just a siren idea that was calling to me. I had to start and restart it a few times before I figured out how each turtle would react. Plus I was worried I was getting too influenced by a similar scene in dubpubs' amazing work [I'd Try It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238130) (seriously, go read it, it is excellent) because that version is written so well it's basically my headcannon now. But anyway here was my attempt at this prompt and now I'm going to stop rambling and probably have a drink.

The three turtles trudged back toward the lair with shoulders slumped and disheartened faces, the aura of defeat thick in the air. Raph petulantly kicked a stray soda can with a huff. “This sucks,” he groaned. 

“I know man!” Mikey whined. “I can’t believe Murakami didn’t tell us before he closed the place for renovations! We’re, like, his favorite customers!”

“I’m disappointed too, guys,” Leo said. “But it’ll reopen soon. We’ll just get some pizza delivered when we get back to the lair.”

“Well, once again, Donnie turns out to be the smart one,” Raph grumbled. “At least he didn’t have to walk all the way out and back for nothing, the lab rat”

“I’m sure whatever he’s working on is important,” Leo said. “He wouldn’t turn down going to Murakami’s unless he was deep into something.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes until they were back home. “I’ll put in the order,” Mikey said as he made his way to the kitchen. 

“Sounds good,” Leo said. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. 

“I’ll let brainiac know about the change in plans,” Raph said. He walked into the lab, but was surprised to find it empty. Figuring Donnie must be in his room, he headed off in the direction of their bedrooms. 

He was about ten feet away from Donnie’s room when he heard it...a moan. Raph paused, listening. There it was again. He glanced around then walked forward slowly until he was right outside of Donnie’s room. The door was closed, but now Raph could hear additional sounds coming from inside: rhythmic thumping, creaking bed springs, and more moans that were distinctly female sounding. 

Raph jerked back with a start as he realized what he was hearing. He stared at the door, his eyes wide. He really should just walk away. The thumping rhythm was picking up and he really shouldn’t be listening to this, but his feet felt glued to the spot. 

Then he heard April’s voice leak through the door.

“Oh god... _harder_...yes, just like that….oh god, _Donnie_ …”

Then, as if that weren’t bad enough, he heard his brother’s voice as well. 

“Ah...nnnagh... _April_ …”

Raph shuddered and backed up to the mouth of the hallway as quietly as he could. Once he figured he was far enough away, he yelled, “Oi, Donnie! Change of plans, we’re ordering pizza!”

He didn’t stick around to wait for a response. Instead he continued to edge backward away from the hallway, then hightailed it over to the couch and flung himself down in his bean bag. 

Leo looked over at him. “You all right, man? You’ve got a weird look on your face.”

“Yeah, it’s called shock. Donnie’s in his room. With April.”

“Ok. So?”

Raph huffed incredulously. “So, they were in there _together_. I, uh, couldn’t help but overhear them. In there. _Together_.” He raised his eyebrow ridges as Leo.

It took a few seconds before Leo caught on. His jaw dropped. “You’re kidding!”

Raph shook his head. “Heh, there’s no mistaking what I heard. I can’t believe it though. Who would’ve thought, huh? Donnie being the first one of us to get laid? Unfuckingbelievable.”

Leo was looking concerned. “Do you think I should…?” he drifted off.

“I don’t know how you plan on finishing that sentence, pal, but if it’s anything other than leave them alone and-slash-or mess with Donnie after April leaves, forget it.”

“What are we messing with Donnie about?” Mikey chirped as he bounced into the pit and sat down next to Leo. 

Leo and Raph spoke simultaneously. 

“Nothing.”

“Donnie’s bangin’ April.”

“Ohhh my GAHHD,” Mikey’s face lit up in an exultant mixture of surprise, mischief, and joy. “Donnie boy gettin’ it in!” 

Leo made a shushing noise and glanced worriedly toward the bedrooms. “Look, guys, I’m, uh, amazed by all this too, but let’s try to act with some decorum here. I don’t think…”

The rest of Leo’s opinion went unsaid as all three went silent at the sound of Donnie’s door opening. Three pairs of eyes all darted to the bedrooms and watched as Donnie, then April exited his room and walked toward them. April looked a little flushed. 

“So, pizza, huh?” Donnie said, rubbing the back of his neck. “What happened to Murakami’s?”

“Closed for renovations,” Raph said shortly, then turned to April. “Hey, Ape. Didn’t expect you here tonight.”

“Oh, I wasn’t planning...uh, I just popped by,” April said awkwardly. She shuffled sideways toward the turnstiles. “I’m actually gonna go.”

“So soon?” Mikey asked innocently. 

“Eh yeah, I just, uh, just had to get something from Donnie, so, yeah...see ya later.”

“I bet you did,” Raph chuckled as she disappeared into the sewer.

“What did you just say?” Donnie asked. His hands were on his hips and he was looking hard at Raph. 

Raph turned toward him and flashed a shit-eating grin. “Donnie, Donnie, Donnie. My man!” He strode over and clapped Donnie hard on the shell. “You _dog_!”

Donnie twisted away from his brother’s embrace. “Look, uh, I don’t know what you think…”

“I don’t have think, I know! I heard you, man! The two of you!” Raph laughed as Donnie’s face turned bright red and looked horrified. “Aw, c’mon, don’t be upset! I’m proud of you! Donnie! Who would’ve thought?” Raph grabbed him and put him into an affectionate headlock. 

“I totally called it!” Mikey exclaimed. “Way to go brah!” He held his hand out for a high-three that Donnie weakly returned from under Raph’s arm. “So how’d you do it? Sweep her off her feet? Impress her with your sweet moves? Teach me your ways!”

“Guys, leave him alone. And Raph, let him go...he’s starting to look a little purple,” Leo chastised. 

Raph barked out a laugh and let go of Donnie. “So...what’s it like? You gotta tell us, man.”

Donnie shook his head frantically. “I’m not...no. That’s between me and April.”

“Oh what, Professor-Never-Shuts-The-Hell-Up finally found something he won’t teach us about?” Raph scoffed. “Come on, man! ‘Fess up. What's it like? Don’t tell me you’ve got a flowchart for how get her off--”

Apparently Raph had found and crossed the line, because before he could finish he was on his back with Donnie on top of him. They rolled around on the floor, limbs flailing, until Leo was able to pull Donnie off of Raph. 

Donnie’s face was red and he pointed a finger in Raph’s direction. “Don’t-- _don’t_! What April and I do--it’s none of your business! And don’t you dare ever ask her about it either!”

Raph held up his hands. “Dude, I would never do that! Sorry, bro! Look, I’m happy for you. I am. Sorry!”

Donnie accepted the apology with a jerky nod. 

Raph smacked him one more time on the shell and walked off toward the kitchen, mumbling faintly to himself, “...can’t believe...he really did it...never woulda thought...”

Having watched the entire thing play out, Mikey simply giggled and turned back to the TV. 

Leo sighed. It was times like this he missed Splinter more than usual. 

“Donnie,” he said gently. “Could you please join me in the dojo for a second?” 

Donnie stared obstinately at him for a moment, then nodded reluctantly. Leo turned and headed for the dojo, trusting Donnie to follow him. He had no idea what he was doing, but with their father gone, he suspected this sort of thing was now his job. 

He waited to speak until they were safely behind closed doors. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, noticing his brother’s apprehensive, yet undoubtedly mulish look.

“Uh, look Donnie,” he said. “I’m not gonna lecture you on, uh, what you and your girlfriend do when you’re alone.”

Donnie raised an eyebrow ridge.

“But as our clan leade--as our family leader,” he corrected himself. “I feel bound to talk to you about this. It’s what Splinter would have done,” he added. 

Donnie looked down at the mention of their father’s name. “I know,” he said softly. 

“Ok then,” Leo continued. “Just...just remember what Splinter said. When he talked to us about, you know. Relationships. And, uh, partners.”

Donnie nodded. 

Leo held up his hands and began counting off on his fingers. “You treat April with respect.”

“Of course.” 

“You listen to her.” 

“Always.” 

“No means no.” 

“I know.”

“You be gentle with her.” 

“I am...” Donnie said haltingly. “Most of the time.” 

Leo looked shocked. “Donnie...?”

Donnie blushed. “Sometimes...April doesn’t want me to be gentle,” he muttered sheepishly.

Leo grimaced. “Uh, ok. Well. I, uh, guess that falls under listening to her?” 

The two brothers stared awkwardly at each other for a moment before both of them cracked under the pressure and began laughing. 

“I, uh, I don’t think Splinter took that into account when he talked to us about the facts of life,” Leo chuckled. 

Donnie wiped a laughter-induced tear from his eye and nodded. “You know, part of me wonders if he ever really believed any of us would need to know any of that stuff.” 

“I think he just wanted to make sure we learned it from him and not from TV or the internet,” Leo said. “But, I also like to think he retained hope that we might find someone.”

“Well, it’s not so crazy, I guess,” Donnie shrugged. “Half of us have so far.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Me and April. You and Karai.” 

Leo shook his head. “Karai and I don’t...we haven’t...” he gestured toward Donnie. 

“Had sex?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I thought you two were...?”

Leo shrugged helplessly. “It depends on the day.” 

Donnie patted his shoulder. “It’ll happen. Want me to make you a flowchart?” he joked. 

“Heh, that’s not what I’m gonna need guidance on,” Leo blushed. 

“If it helps,” Donnie said consolingly, “Just know that I was pretty awful my first time. And the second time. But...April stuck with me.”

Leo eyeballed him. “It’s a little weird getting sex advice from my younger brother.”

Donnie held up his hands. “Just trying to help.”

Leo shook out his shoulders. “Ok. I think this concludes my attempt at being clan leader for the day.” 

“Great job. Five stars,” Donnie said wryly as he followed Leo back out of the dojo. 

“Just...make good choices,” Leo called backward as he trudged to his room. 

“Will do,” Donnie muttered as he flopped onto the sofa next to Mikey. He pulled out his phone and saw he had a text from April. 

_ April: So...did they hear us? :0 _

_ Donnie: Yep. I think I just got The Talk from Leo. _

_ April: Hahaha well they were gonna know sooner or later I guess. See you tomorrow? Xoxo _

_ Donnie: You bet :* _

He put his phone down and sighed, realizing Mikey had been shamelessly staring at him since he sat down. 

“All right. What is it?”

Mikey grinned. “So you and April are like, boinkin' now, right?” 

“I kind of hate that term, but yeah.”

“Can I ask you question?”

“Ugh. I suppose,” Donnie groaned, already regretting this. 

“So I’ve always wondered...when you’re gettin’ it on, right? What if you pee? Can you pee? You know, like when you’re inside?”

Donnie pulled a face and stood up. “I’ll be in the lab. Call me when the pizza gets here.” 

“But Donnie!” Mikey wailed after him. “I have to know!” 

“You have the internet, Mikey! Look it up!” Donnie yelled before slamming the lab door shut. 

“Jeez,” Mikey mumbled, turning back to the TV. “You’d think getting laid would’ve chilled him out a little more.”


	18. Role Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Role Playing  
> This is based on crunchberry’s prompt request for some nerdy role play. Thanks again for reading and for your suggestion!
> 
> So this got...a little out of hand? It started out as some fun fluff about April joining the guys for some larping adventures and spiraled quickly out of control into some of the smuttiest smut I've written. Uh, enjoy?
> 
> **UPDATE:** Guys guys guys! Dubpubs created some **AMAZING art** to go along with this story! Check out one [scene here](https://gan-man.tumblr.com/post/626457656382652416/wallbanger2008-on-ao3-wrote-a-nsfw-apritello) and a NSFW [scene here](https://twitter.com/donaconda6669/status/1294765144661282817?s=21).

“I don’t know about this, Don.”

“Come on April, it’ll be fun!”

“Raph said last time you played he got turned into a turkey.”

“It was just his head and it was only temporary. And Malachi promised you’d be safe.”

April quietly groaned and disdainfully looked over at the purple princess dress Donnie was holding up. He shook it out again, hoping to entice her. It had taken some creativity and a little rule bending to get it. “And I got you a crown to go with iiiit,” he sang. 

“Ugh, fine,” she huffed, tearing the dress from his hands. “But I’m taking my biochem homework with me. If I have to play the damsel in distress, I’m not going to waste my time moping alone in a tower--”

“Bubble.”

“Wherever.”

Donnie held up his hands in mock surrender. “Whatever you say, princess.” April narrowed her eyes at him. Ok, he might be paying for that later. “I’m gonna go tell the guys you’re in.” 

He returned to his bedroom several minutes later in high spirits having gotten to brag to his brothers that he’d convinced April to join them in playing Malachi’s latest quest. “April, I’m back, let’s see how that dress lohhhh…”

He trailed off as he opened the door and was utterly consumed by the sight of his girlfriend standing there in the dress. It fit her perfectly, though knowing her, she was probably displeased with the low-cut sweetheart neckline. Still, it wasn’t everyday he got to see her dressed up like this. Seeing her standing there, hip cocked out with her tessen in one hand and an intermediate biochem textbook in the other made his mouth go dry. Seriously, how was this smart, sexy badass his girlfriend? 

“Wow, April,” he drawled and whistled through his teeth. “You look…you look good!”

April snorted and grinned despite herself. “Sure, sure, D. Let’s just get this over with.”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Donnie held up a finger, signaling for her to wait. “You still need…” he bent over his desk and rummaged through one of the drawers. “Aha! Here you go, princess.” He knelt before her and held out the little tiara he’d salvaged and polished up. He knew he was being over the top, but if there was ever a time, it was now. 

April laughed and snatched the tiara from his hands. “Thank you, good sir,” she joked as she placed it on her head. Donnie’s heart swelled. Was she getting into this? 

**_Three Hours Later_ **

Donnie hurtled into the spacious chamber and flung himself against the wall to catch his breath. He had no idea where his brothers were. From what he could tell, they’d each been flung into disparate parts of the sewers. He’d long given up yelling for them after hearing nothing in response. 

He glanced around the room and grinned, recognizing the piles of gold from the last time they’d “played” with Malachi. This was the same treasure vault--which meant… Yep. He scanned up the tallest tower of gold and spotted a familiar glowing bubble at the top. He scrambled up the pile. 

“April! Hey princess! Your wizard in, uh, shining purple is here to save you!” he yelled happily.

April startled at the noise and looked up. She was floating cross legged in the bubble with her textbook balanced on her lap and was absently spinning her tiara around her pointer finger. Seeing Donnie climbing up to her, she laughed and jammed it back onto her head. 

“Good sir!” she cried, closing her book and placing a hand on her chest. “I’ve been waiting so long for a knight so bold as to rescue me!” 

Donnie paused outside the bubble. “Is that from Shrek?” he snickered. 

“Yeahhh what can I say? The damsel in distress act doesn’t really come naturally to me. I’m just pulling from what I’ve got.”

“Fair enough. So, did Malachi give you any clue as to how I’m supposed to pierce this bubble?” Donnie said, giving the bubble a few taps. 

April nodded. “Sort of. He gave me a riddle I’m supposed to repeat for you. Hold on.” She flipped her book open and extracted a slip of paper. “He wanted me to memorize it but I told him my brain was too stuffed today with cellular metabolism.”

Donnie felt a warm surge of affection sweep through him. “That’s my princess,” he grinned. “Let’s hear that riddle.”

“Ok, here it is,” April began reading off the paper. 

_“So long I’ve waited in my bower_

_For verdant knight to climb my tower_

_To free this princess from her orbital habitation_

_All that’s needed is a simple osculation.”_

She pressed the paper against the inside surface of the bubble so Donnie could read it for himself. “I get the first part, but I have no idea what he’s talking about in the last two lines. What’s an osculation?”

Donnie frowned. “It’s a geometrical term for when two curved surfaces come into contact,” he recited. “But I don’t see how that’s supposed to apply…” he trailed off for a second, then began to chuckle. _Well played Malachi._

“Did you figure it out?” April asked hopefully. 

“Yep. What does every brave knight, or in this case, wizard, get to do when he rescues the princess?”

He could see her coming to the same conclusion he had, a warm smile spreading across her face. “He kisses the princess.”

“Osculating circles are also known as kissing circles,” Donnie explained. “So, uh, ready to be freed, m’lady?” He leaned close to the surface of the bubble. 

“Ready and very willing, brave wizard,” April smiled as she leaned in and placed her lips against the side of the bubble. 

The membrane vanished with a loud pop the instant both of their lips touched it, bringing them together. Donnie was fairly sure a simple peck would’ve broken the spell, but as usual, one kiss from April was hardly enough. He pulled her into his arms and deepened the kiss. He was distantly aware of the thunking noise her textbook made as she dropped it and it tumbled down the pile of gold to the floor. He was more focused on April flinging her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his. Yeah, he was definitely going to get her to larp with them again.

“Mmmm, Donnie,” she murmured as he began to kiss down her neck and across the swells of her breasts, taking full advantage of the low cut dress to nibble and suck at the soft skin there. He could feel his blood flowing south, and he sat back on the pile of gold and pulled her into his lap. Once she was settled, April pulled him forward for another kiss, moaning wantonly into his mouth. God, was he seriously…? Yeah, he was seriously considering just lifting up the skirt of her dress and making love to her right here, right now, right on top of Malachi’s fake tower of gold. He ran his hands down her back and cupped her ass, pulling her more firmly against him. 

“HEY! No booty on the booty!” A loud voice interrupted his thoughts and he pulled away from April with a start. He glanced down to see Mikey standing at the bottom of the pile and shaking a finger up at him. Leo and Raph were walking up behind him and staring upward with pained expressions. Oh, great. An audience. 

April leapt off his lap and tumbled haphazardly down the tower. “Hey guys, sorry, but this princess has already been rescued.”

“Yeah...we just saw Donnie _rescuing_ you pretty thoroughly,” Raph chuckled. 

Donnie slid down the tower, now eager for the game to be over so that he and April could continue where they left off. “I’ll have you know that kissing April was part of the rescue,” he sniffed.

“Ye-ah, sure, Don,” Leo smirked, looking all too smug. Donnie made a mental note to have one of his spy roaches follow Leo next time he snuck out to see Karai. 

“He’s telling the truth,” April shrugged. “Malachi’s riddle said I could only be freed with a kiss.”

“Aw man! You mean I could have gotten some sweet April smoochies?” Mikey cried. 

Donnie’s chest felt tight. Yeah, what if someone other than himself had reached April first? He narrowed his eyes and looked at each of his brothers. “No, because I would expect you to do the chivalrous thing and wait for _me_ to get here to give her the kiss.”

The other three exchanged sly smiles. Oh this would not stand. “You’d all wait, right?” Donnie asked through gritted teeth, turning toward each of his brothers in turn. 

“Uh, yeah, I guess,” Leo shrugged, looking away.

“Maybe for a minute,” Raph rolled his eyes.

Donnie turned to Mikey. “No way, man!”

“MIKEY!”

“Hey!” April called. “Maybe you should ask the freaking princess what she’d want. Seeing as I was the one imprisoned!”

Donnie took one look at her and instantly piped down. From the look on her face to her hands on her hips, he knew not to argue with her when she looked like this. “Uh, and what would you have, uh, preferred? Princess?”

April relaxed and faux-casually looked at her nails. “I wouldn’t care who kissed me as long as it meant getting out of that bubble.”

“HAH! Toldja!” Mikey crowed as Donnie grumbled to himself. 

“BUT,” April held up a finger. “It would have been a chaste, closed lips kiss only.” Well...he’d take it. He’d learned the hard way there was no telling his girlfriend what to do. Even in hypotheticals. 

“This princess only goes to second base with wizards,” Raph smirked and elbowed Leo, who chuckled.

“Damn straight,” April said primly. “And now, this princess wants to go home. Sir?” She held her hand out to Donnie. 

Thirty minutes later they were back at April’s apartment. “That was honestly more fun than I thought it would be,” she said as she pulled herself through the window, poofy princess dress and all. 

“You floated in a bubble and studied biochem the entire time, then told all my brothers you’d be ok with them kissing you,” Donnie said flatly. “A banner larping debut for Ms. April O’Neil.” Honestly, it was tough to pull off snark dressed as a wizard and wearing a fake beard, but he was nearly there. 

“You’re not upset about that are you?” April raised an eyebrow. “Because what Raph said was true. This princess only goes to second base with wizards.” She winked and walked closer to him. 

God help him, he could never resist her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. “Is, uh, that so? Princess?” 

April bit her lip and nodded and it was so on. They each went in hard for the kiss that followed. Their teeth smacked together before they found a better position. April knocked Donnie’s hat off with one hand, then wrapped her fingers around the tails of his mask, holding his head in place. Donnie kissed her back fiercely, licking into her mouth and moving his tongue against her own. 

“Hang on,” she murmured and reached up and tugged his beard and mustache off. “Sorry--it was tickling. Please continue, brave wizard.”

Donnie grinned. He slid a hand between them and cupped one breast, then the other. He could already feel how hard her nipples were. He could also feel that there wasn’t much between his hand and her breasts. “A-April...are you wearing…?” He gasped against her mouth. 

“No...c’mon wizard. Figure it out,” she taunted. 

Oh, is that the game she wanted to play now? He could play that game. “All right, princess,” he drawled out. He kissed down her neck and left a love bite on her clavicle before forcibly pulling the front of her dress down to expose her naked breasts. He could hear fabric ripping but couldn’t bring himself to care as he ducked down to pull a nipple into his mouth. 

“Wizard Donnie! How dare you destroy my royal vestments!” April gasped in fake outrage that was immediately undermined by her moaning as Donnie rolled her nipple between his lips. 

“I’ll conjure you some new ones,” he mumbled against her chest. 

“Mmmm see that you do,” she said bossily before shoving his robe off his shoulders and pushing him backward until he hit the couch. 

He sat down and pulled April back into his lap so that she was straddling him. After fussing somewhat with her skirt, he was finally able to slip a hand up under the fabric. He ran a finger between her legs and groaned when he felt how wet her panties were. “So, uh, princess. Do you only go to _second_ base with wizards?”

April pretended to think. God, she already looked thoroughly debauched. Her torn neckline hung beneath her perfect breasts and he could see the love bite he’d given her taking on some color. Her hair was messy and she was still wearing her tiara, although it was now sitting at a jaunty angle. 

“For you, good wizard, I will make an exception. In exchange for saving me, feel free to ravish me,” she said throatily. You know what? Screw what he said earlier. April was the greatest larper he’d ever met. 

“Good, because I don’t think this wizard can take much more of this,” he groaned. He ripped her panties off in one fast motion--earning a hiss and a tut from her--then ran his finger over her wet lips before dipping it into her opening. He pumped shallowly into her core a few times, enjoying the way she wiggled in his lap, knowing she wanted him deeper. He withdrew his finger and ran it upward to begin toying with her clit. 

“Fuck, Donnie,” April mewled and _damn_ , the need in her voice made him drop down then and there. April must have felt him between her legs because she licked up the side of his neck, bit gently at the place where it met his jaw, then whispered, “Fuck me, Donnie. Now.”

“As my princess commands,” he groaned and lined himself up blindly beneath her skirt. He felt his tip catch at her entrance before April impaled herself on him in one swift move. 

“Nnngah!” he gasped as she enveloped him. Fuck, there was nothing like being inside April O’Neil. Nothing. He took a moment to ground himself, breathing slowly. He gripped her hips, his fingers long enough to curve over the swell of her ass. 

She began to move slowly, rotating her hips in small circles. “Oh god, wizard. You feel so fucking good,” she panted shamelessly. “I can feel you so deep. So deep inside of me. Let me thank you...thank you for rescuing me.”

“Oh...oh gah,” was all he could articulate. This was it. She was actually going to make his brain melt. From fucking and nerdy dirty talk. Well, he could think of worse ways to go. 

April smirked. “You don’t have to say anything, my brave mage,” she said as she began bouncing up and down on his cock. “Just...oh god, just fuck me. Let me feel you...filling me up.”

“Uh...can...do,” Donnie moaned. He tightened his grip on April’s hips and began thrusting up into her. God, she felt so tight...so good. He could feel himself bottoming out inside of her as their movements synced up. The sight of her tits bouncing free of her dress was an intoxicating sight and he threw his head back against the sofa headrest and groaned. “G-god...I’m, I’m not gonna last...god, April…” he panted as his hips began pumping faster. 

“I’m close too, D,” April gasped. Her hips jerked in his hands and her movements shifted as she leaned forward to begin grinding down on him. 

He tried to hold back, really, he did. But the feel of her warm, wet, tightness sliding up and down on his cock as he pistoned in and out of her, the sound of the little moans escaping her mouth as she ground her clit against him, and the sight of her tits bouncing practically in his face at this angle...it was all too much. 

His hips jerked unevenly as he exploded into her with a grunt, followed immediately by a muffled “Ah, god...sorry,” as he buried his face between her breasts. 

April didn’t seem too put out by his own climax though. Instead, she frantically pulled up the front of her skirt until she was able to expose where they were joined. She reached down between her legs and began rubbing at her clit.

Donnie quickly realized what she was doing and hurriedly pushed her fingers away and replaced them with his own. He fingered her clit, mimicking the speed and movements he’d just seen her perform on herself. 

“Come on, princess, cum for me,” he whispered as he returned to her breasts, sucking and nibbling the soft flesh. 

“I’m...I’m...just keep...don’t stop, Donnie,” April moaned as she wiggled around on top of him. His fingers were growing soaked with their combined juices, and the sight of his cum beginning to leak out from where he was still jammed inside her sent a throb through him. He wondered how fast he might be able to go again.

He knew April was close. Her hips were beginning to jerk and he felt her back arch against him. “Cum for me,” he repeated. “Let me feel you cum around me.” 

Seconds later, he felt it. He felt her tightening around him in a way that made him gasp and he watched hungrily as April tipped her head back and came with a ragged gasp. Her inner walls gripped him tightly for a few more seconds before she collapsed in his lap, her head on his shoulder.

It was nearly a full minute before either of them spoke. 

“So...uh, can I look forward to this every time I rescue you?” Donnie joked, beginning to idly play with her hair. 

“Mmm, and what do I get if I rescue _you_?” April hummed happily into his ear. 

Donnie chuckled underneath her. “Anything you want, princess.”

April wrinkled her nose. “I think now that the larping is officially over, we can drop the ‘princess’ stuff.” 

“Fine, fine. Oh here, I gotcha...” he offered April some support as she awkwardly began to lift herself off of him, encumbered somewhat by her now ruined dress. 

“I think it’ll be easier if I just...” she shimmied out of the garment and kicked it toward a corner of the room. She stretched and Donnie couldn’t help but follow the lines and curves of her body as she lifted her arms. She noticed.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” she said with a smile. “You, uh, want to join me?” 

Donnie’s eyes went wide. Again? Already? Well he wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth. “Y-yeah! Sounds good!” 

April turned and led the way to her bathroom, giving him an excellent view of her backside. 

“I just realized,” she said as she turned on the water, “I never properly thanked you for rescuing me from the kraang, you know, when we first met.”

He couldn’t help himself. “Heh, well if you’re going back that far, I’ve rescued you a bunch of times since then.”

“Guess I better get started thanking you then,” April grinned as she pulled him into the shower.


	19. Make Up Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Make up sex  
> This is based on Jones’s request for some make up sex after Don and April get into a fight. Thanks for the suggestion and thanks for reading!
> 
> This chapter could be a stand alone or could be a sequel to [this chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131289/chapters/61456987). Honestly, I just needed something for them to fight about and Donnie strikes me as the kind of guy who would chafe at the idea of his girlfriend spilling the tea on their sex life. 
> 
> And also...how did I get this far along before bringing in Casey Jones, beloved asshole of my heart!? ...That came out wrong.

Like most things Donnie had come to regret, it all started with Casey Jones.

Donnie was in his lab, bent over a half-completed set of blue prints when Casey sauntered through the door.

“‘Sup, D?”

“Hey Casey,” he said without much enthusiasm. He really wanted to get these blue prints finished tonight and as far as agents of distraction and destruction to the lab go, Casey was right up there with Mikey.

Casey walked over to where Donnie was sitting and casually leaned against the lab table. “Whatcha working on?”

“Schematics for a new all terrain vehicle.”

“Cool. Cool,” Casey paused and looked around. “So, where’s your girlfriend?”

“Are you bored right now Jones?” Donnie said, trying to make it clear that if Casey had just ambled in looking for entertainment, he wasn’t going to find it here.

“Sort of? So where’s Ape?”

“Out with Karai.”

“Oooh, two hot chicks kicking ass and fighting crime? That’s a spin-off I could get into,” Casey said, making a lewd face.

Donnie rolled his eyes, but didn’t look up. “They’re not patrolling. They’re having a girls night.”

Casey let out a cackle. “Oh shit, man. Hope you’ve been good!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Girls night, man. You know what happens at girls night, right?” Casey nudged him and Donnie finally looked up.

“They go out to eat and have drinks and talk. It’s not a big deal,” he said flatly.

Casey grinned maliciously. “No, man. They talk about _dudes_ at girls night. Their dudes.”

Donnie turned back to his work. “April and I are together. I’m bound to come up at some point.”

“Dude, you’re missing the point,” Casey prodded. “They’re not just talking about what you and April do in the lab or whatever lame attempt at a date you took her on recently. They talk about _you_. Like...your junk. And what you’re like in bed.”

Donnie felt a lurch in his stomach and he looked up again to see Casey looking maddeningly superior.

“I really don’t think...”

“Trust me bro! I’ve hung out in bars enough to have overheard plenty of chicks dishing all kinds of dirt about their boyfriends to their friends,” Casey laughed. “They get _explicit_ , yo.”

Donnie glared at him.

“Hey, you know the saying,” Casey shrugged. “Be nice to your girl’s friends because they know the exact size and shape of your dick and how you like to use it.”

Donnie wasn’t about to rise to Casey’s bait, but internally, his mind was buzzing. He could think of a hundred different embarrassing things about him, about his cock, that April knew. Was she really telling Karai about their most intimate moments? The idea made him twitch.

Disturbed, but still unwilling to give Casey the satisfaction, he settled on turning back to his work and mumbling, “Go bother someone else, Case.” 

“Whatever, man,” Casey pushed himself off the lab table and headed for the door. “Just hope you’re cool with Karai knowing the angle of your dangle,” he cackled as he left. 

After hearing Casey shut the lab door behind him, Donnie sat back in his seat. Part of him wanted to dismiss Casey’s taunts...but he also knew April, and knew her well. He loved her to pieces, but that didn’t make him completely blind to her faults. 

Like the fact that April O’Neil could be a bit of a gossip. 

Donnie took a deep breath and pushed it out through his nose. He glared at the blueprints. Yeah, those weren’t getting done tonight. He thought about texting April...but what would he say? 

_ Hope you’re having fun! Also please don’t tell Karai about my dick or anything we do in bed!  _

Talk about things he never thought he’d have to say out loud. Or text, for that matter. 

Whatever. Maybe Casey was just being an ass. Wouldn’t be the first time and unfortunately probably wouldn’t be the last. Or maybe he was actually trying to help, but was woefully misinformed...which also, wouldn’t be the first time. 

Donnie’s mind flitted back to the time Casey had told him that women come harder when you hold eye contact with them during sex. He’d claimed it was an emotional connection thing. Later that night, Donnie had found out the hard way that maintaining unceasing eye contact during sex wasn’t hot at all. In fact, according to April, it was pretty dang creepy. 

Aaannnd now he was picturing April telling Karai about that night, the two of them laughing at his expense over drinks. 

He stood up and made his way out to the pit. He needed a distraction. 

_** The Next Day ** _

Donnie was back in his lab, making another go at his blueprints when April wandered in.

“Hey D!” She called happily, shutting the door behind her.

“Hey,” he replied in a subdued voice.

April cocked her head. “You ok?”

“I’m fine,” he bit out. He was tired and cranky from having spent most of the night letting Casey’s comments swirl around his head. He mentally shook himself. _Pull it together, Don_. “How was girls night?”

“It was fun,” April said haltingly. He sensed she could tell he was in a mood.

“Great, great,” he said, unable too keep the edge out of his voice.

“Donnie...is something wrong?”

He sighed and looked down at his work, torn between wanting to ignore what Casey had said and wanting to find out the truth for himself. The latter won out.

“April...do you ever talk about me, uh, about us when you’re with Karai?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah, sure,” April shrugged, clearly not getting it. “I talk to her about us, she tells me about her and Leo. It’s good to have a girl to talk to about that sort of thing,” she stressed.

Donnie shook his head. “No, I meant...do you ever talk to her about _us_. Like...about what we do...in bed?”

His stomach dropped as he watched her grimace. Goddamn it. He didn’t know what was worse, Karai knowing all about his personal life or the fact that Casey Jones had been right.

“Donnie,” April’s voice was soft, almost pleading. “I...it’s just girl talk, it’s not a big deal.”

“It’s a big deal to me,” Donnie huffed. “How would you feel if I shouted all your personal business from the rooftops?”

April frowned. “Ok, first of all, I don’t tell her _everything_. And I wasn’t shouting it from the rooftops. It’s just Karai. And she tells me stuff about Leo...and her,” she hastily added.

“I don’t care what she tells you about her and Leo,” Donnie said testily. “I don’t want her knowing my business.”

“Your business?” April scoffed. “It’s not exclusively yours. Last time I checked we fuck _each other,_ ” Donnie winced at her phrasing, but she ignored it and kept going. “That means it’s my business too and if I want, or god, even need to talk about it with a friend, I can.”

“And what, my opinion on it means nothing?”

“Not really, Don,” April said stubbornly. She was standing apart from him now, her hands on her hips, and that’s when it struck him. They were in a fight. Not just some stupid tiff about who’d stolen the covers or April insisting on making Donnie watch trash TV with her. A real fight.

It made the back of his throat feel sticky and raw and his pulse picked up. Well...he supposed it was bound to happen sooner or later. And he was surprised he wasn’t quite ready to end it. He didn’t immediately want to smooth things over.

Instead he began a different approach. “So...so you tell Karai all this stuff, and now what? She tells Leo and Leo tells Raph and he tells Mikey and now all my brothers know—“

“Karai doesn’t tell Leo anything,” April said firmly. “Have I ever told _you_ anything she’s told me about them?”

Donnie paused for a second. “What has she told you about...?” He started asking, then stopped. “You know what, it doesn’t matter. Just because you keep her secrets doesn’t mean it works both ways.” 

“Well, I trust Karai.” 

“Yeah, with what exactly?” Donnie asked, leaning across the lab table. “What have you told her?” 

“I don’t know, Don!” April cried. “Things we’ve done, things we’ve tried...”

“What my dick looks like!?”

April took a step back. “Donnie...I...no! What the hell gave you that idea?”

“Casey said...”

“And you listened!?” April exclaimed, now looking at him like he was an idiot. “I’m going to kill that kid,” she muttered half to herself.

“Well he was right, wasn’t he?” Donnie said. “He said girls talk and you’d probably told Karai all about my dick.”

“Donnie, all Karai knows about your...” she gestured toward his crotch. “Is that it is more than capable of making me happy.” 

“Is that so?” It came out meaner than he intended and he cringed inwardly. 

“Yeah. Why would I need to describe your dick to her?” April scoffed. “She’s got a turtle dick of her own to contend with. She already knows what you guys have going on down there.”

Donnie made a noise of disgust. He really didn’t enjoy thinking about whatever his brother and Karai got up to when they were alone and this conversation was beginning to pay unwelcome dividends.

“You can roll your eyes all you want,” April continued, “But that’s exactly my point. Karai is the only person I talk to about us like that because she’s the only person I _can_ talk to about us!”

Ok ouch. Whether she had intended it to or not, that comment went straight to the heart of Donnie’s insecurities. It was just one more thing he was depriving her of. She couldn’t even talk to her friends about him. He slumped, realizing that, as always, his mutation had ruined everything.

He felt April’s hand on his and looked up. She had moved around to his side of the lab table. He noticed she had tears in her eyes and felt a stab of regret.

“Donnie,” she said, her voice low. “I didn’t mean it like that. I...Karai and I...I need to have friends. Friends that I can talk to about, about my sex life. You know, if I have questions. Or need advice.”

Donnie nodded silently. He knew there was truth to what she was saying. Obviously. _Obviously_ she’d want to talk to someone about them. And obviously Karai was best suited, shell, she was the _only_ one suited for the job.

“I don’t know if this will...I don’t know, comfort you, I guess?” April continued, now stroking his hand. “But, a lot of girls do this. Even ones with human boyfriends.”

Transparent, thy name is April O’Neil. He knew exactly what she was trying to do—and he appreciated it.

He nodded again. “And, uh, those human boyfriends,” he muttered. “Do they mind?”

April wrinkled her nose and moved her head back and forth. “Weeeelllll, they don’t love it, from what I’ve heard, but I think most guys know it’s just something girls do.”

Donnie let out a disgruntled “hmph.” “I guess I can’t really get mad at you for doing something that’s normal.”

April moved in closer until her side was touching his. “Thanks. And...I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you’d be so upset. I’ll...I’ll try to limit what I share with Karai in the future.”

Donnie smiled at her. “That’s ok. Just...just don’t make me sound like a complete moron when it comes to sex. I’d, uh, like to think I’ve learned a few things since we’ve started.” He nudged her and tried to suppress a brief fantasy of April raving to Karai about what a stud he was and how he made her come like Christmas each time they made love.

April returned his smile and nudged him back. “You know...you’ve actually benefitted from me talking to Karai about us,” she said.

“Oh?”

“We give each other advice. Tips. Remember that amazing rooftop garden in Queens?”

Donnie grinned. April had surprised him a month ago, leading him to the secluded but romantic location and then...well, it had been a very good night for him. “Yeah, I remember,” he said dreamily.

“Wellll, let’s just say we weren’t the first couple to defile it,” April giggled.

“What? You mean...eugh,” Donnie shuddered. “I really don’t need any information on what Leo...ughh.”

April laughed. “I wouldn’t tell you anyway.”

Donnie chuckled and shook his head, then pulled her in for a hug. He leaned down and kissed her temple. “Sorry for getting so upset,” he offered.

“Don’t worry about it,” April murmured, burying her face into his neck. “I’m sorry for not taking your concerns seriously.”

She began to plant kisses up his neck and Donnie shivered. “Anything I can do to make it up to you?” He felt her whisper against his skin.

“Mmmmh I can think of a couple things...as long as you promise not to tell your gal pal about it.”

He could feel her smiling against his skin. “Smartass,” she muttered, then pulled away and grabbed his hand. “Come here.”

He let her lead him to the cot in the back corner of the lab and, still following her guidance, laid down.

April followed him down and wrapped her arms tightly around him, pulling herself as tight as she could against him, bringing a churr bubbling out of his throat as they kissed.

Their kisses soon grew more intense, his tongue probing its way into her mouth. He shifted and rolled on top of her, needing to touch more of her. His hands roamed the length of her body, squeezing her hips and cupping her breasts. April moaned into his mouth, arching her back as if to request more. As if he could ever deny her. If anything, now in the wake of their argument, he felt more compelled than ever to let her know how much he wanted her, how much he needed her.

In one fast move, he whipped her t-shirt and bra off, groaning at the sight of her hardened nipples. He leaned down to take her into his mouth, alternating between licking, sucking, and biting. She groaned in response and wound her fingers into the tails of his mask.

April brought her legs up and around his hips, locking him against her. With a moan, he dropped down, and April immediately began grinding herself against his cock, knowing full well what it would do to him. His hips bucked and his eyes shut tight. “G-god, Aprilll,” he moaned.

“Donnie...please...” Her voice was hoarse and raw. “Please...” she begged again and he felt it go straight to his cock.

“Yeah...yeah...” he nodded. He grabbed the waistband of her pants and yanked it down, then helped her shimmy out of her pants and undies.

He got back on top of her and positioned himself between her legs. She squirmed against him, rubbing her wet lips along his shaft, as if unable to wait any longer. He groaned, and drove himself home inside of her, relishing her sharp gasp as he filled her up.

He began rocking into her, keeping a slow pace the way he knew she liked. Slow with long, deep strokes that ended in him bottoming out inside of her. Feeling himself hitting the back of her channel, knowing he was filling her completely...seriously, what had he done right to deserve to experience this sensation?

He felt her begin to raise her own hips in order to take more of him in, moving her body in time with his. She raked her nails down his arms as he began to speed up, now pumping himself in and out of her. “Oh...unngh...Donnie. Harder….just like that...”

Then suddenly, she was pushing against him. Donnie slowed down, now moving in small, shallow strokes. “Wha...what’s wrong?” he panted.

“Roll over,” April said, pushing his shoulder. He did as she asked, rolling onto his shell and pulling her with him. She scrambled off of him and for a second he worried she’d decided she was still mad at him.

“...April?”

“Just...hang on...I wanna try something new,” she muttered. She slung a leg over him and lowered herself so that she was straddling him...but backward.

Donnie grabbed onto her hips out of instinct and hissed as she grabbed his cock, lined him up, and sank down on it. “Ah...oh...oh god,” he groaned as she began moving.

April had braced her hands on his thighs and was riding him...all while giving him an uninterrupted view of her ass. He watched, transfixed, as it bounced up and down on him. It was _amazing_. 

“God...D...this...I can feel you...” April whined. “You’re like...oh god...rubbing right...against...oh fuck!” Her hips began moving faster and Donnie began thrusting up into her, eager to help get her there.

“Come on, sweetheart,” he panted. “Let me feel you cum. Cum for me...” He was starting to get close himself, but he grit his teeth and waited. 

He didn’t have to wait long before he felt her tightening on his cock. Half a second later, April let out a wail as she came, shaking on top of him.

He continued to fuck her through her orgasm, pistoning his hips frantically. His grip on her hips tightened and he could see his thumbs squeezing into the roundness of her ass. 

“Nnnagh...April...I’m...” he gasped. She turned around and caught his eyes over her shoulder. Her eyes were half shut, her mouth open, she was obviously still mentally fuzzy from coming. _God she is so freaking sexy._

It was his last coherent thought before he came, stiffening beneath her and thrusting hard and deep inside her.

She didn’t move from his lap as they both unwound. Donnie traced mindless designs over her back and reached up to run his fingers through her hair.

“That...that was...”

“Pretty good, right?” He could hear the smirk in her voice.

“Ye-ah,” he breathed. He felt April begin to squirm and grabbed her hips to steady her and help guide her down on the cot next to him. He leaned over and kissed her, then pulled back, noticing she had a particular look on her face. Like the cat that ate the canary.

Then it hit him. “Aprillll,” he drawled. “Was that—what you just did...was that something that Karai taught you?”

April looked at the ceiling, still grinning. “Maybe. Are you complaining?”

He pulled a face that clearly said ‘Are you serious?’ He sighed dramatically. “If that’s the price I pay for putting up with you gossiping at girls night...I suppose I can deal with it.”

April snorted. “Good to know. Want me to thank her for you?”

“Uh, I think I’ll pass.”

April giggled as she got up and began getting dressed. “Well, really, Leo is the one you should thank. He’s the one who...”

“Ah ah ah, that’s quite enough, thank you,” Donnie loudly cut her off. “Ok. New rules. You’re allowed to tell Karai whatever you want. Just so long as I never, ever have to hear anything she tells you about Leo. Deal?”

“Deal,” April laughed.


	20. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Safe  
> April releases she and Donnie should have had an important talk awhile ago. Hopefully it's not too late. 
> 
> Ok. This wound up being so much longer than I anticipated and went off in tangents and it's kind of a mess, but whatever. I think I like it? No sexy times in this one, sorry friends! This is an April-and-Don-do-some-heavy-lifting-in-their-relationship chapter. The smut will return soon, I promise!

Well, she’d finally gone and done it. Put herself out of commission and over what, a few stray Kraang bots? If that stray piece of whatever hadn’t been poking out just so, if she hadn’t tripped on it and fallen down that flight of stairs, she wouldn’t need to be carried into the hospital right now with what Donnie was certain was a broken leg. 

April winces in pain as Casey carries her bridal style through the sliding doors. She suspects he’s enjoying this—probably more than he should. He was a little too eager to offer to escort her. Donnie wasn’t too pleased. But it’s not like he could do it. Plus...Casey’s no stranger to the ER. 

Case in point, the nurse at reception knows him on sight. It could be a good thing though. This nurse is in charge of triaging patients and a broken leg isn’t exactly a pressing medical issue. But if Casey can sweet talk the nurse into getting April admitted a little quicker, well, that’s just gravy. 

Five minutes later, April is sitting in the waiting area, trying to ignore the pain in her leg and concentrate on a clipboard full of admission forms. Casey has wandered off...somewhere, but she really doesn’t mind. 

She fills in the form as quickly as she can, paying little attention to how terrible her handwriting apparently gets when she’s in pain. Fortunately, most of the form doesn’t require much concentration. 

Allergies? None that she knows of. 

Current medications? Again, nothing. 

On and on it goes, until she gets to the section on women’s health. 

Date of last menstrual cycle? Uhhh... 

April thinks back in her head...and then continues to think back. _Shit_. 

Thing is, she’s never been Little Miss Regular. When she was younger, it wasn’t unheard of for Aunt Flo to miss a visit or two here and there. The first time it happened, she wasn’t too alarmed. After all, barring immaculate conception, it was impossible for her to be pregnant at the time, and after a quick Google search, she’d learned it was relatively common for girls her age and thought nothing more about it. 

Her cycle had mostly worked itself out over the years and until recently, like, eight months ago recently, if she was late she had no real reason to worry. 

But now, she has a reason. A big, green, bo staff-wielding reason to worry. _Double shit_. 

April taps the pen against the clipboard and frowns. True, she and Donnie don’t use any sort of protection. But...but Donnie never said they had to. And he would have, right? _Right?_

She inwardly groans. Yeah, and if any girlfriend of hers got pregnant and tried to blame it on the guy never mentioning birth control, she would’ve rolled her eyes. Take some responsibility, she would’ve said. 

She could kick herself for not thinking of this sooner. She'd had plenty of questions leading up to the first time she and Donnie had sex. But they’d been all about how would it work and what his equipment might look like and how it would feel (she’d been happy to learn the answers to those questions were: like normal sex, not as weird as she thought, and frigging. amazing.).

She’d never once thought about birth control. Maybe because he was a freaking turtle? There were supposed to be genetic roadblocks that prevented this sort of thing right? She remembered learning something to that effect in bio class. Well, not explicitly about turtles and humans, but you know.

And again, if there was a risk, wouldn’t Donnie be aware of it and say something?

April takes a deep breath and tries to calm herself. _Could be nothing. Could be nothing._ But... if it’s something...it’s not something she wants anyone at this hospital looking into. She writes down a date from the week before, hoping it’s enough to keep the doctors’ minds on her leg and out of any other areas because yikes. If there is _something_ , it’s something Doctor Don should know about first. If only to keep her from getting black-bagged and taken to a lab for study. Because been there, done that, and never going back again.

On the bright side, nothing takes your mind off a broken leg quite like a missed period when you and your boyfriend are extremely sexually active. April’s only got one hand on the wheel through the entire process, checking back in only to assure the doctor that yes, she had accidentally fallen down some stairs and that the goon who’d brought her in was not some abusive boyfriend she was covering for. 

Five hours later, she’s released, her leg set and in a cast. It’s purple, of course, because she’s a sap who loves her boyfriend even if his intellect and curiosity may have failed at a critical juncture and left her knocked up. She allowed the doctor to give her something for the pain, but she feels a little guilty, considering the possibility that's currently swimming around in her mind.

Casey offers to carry her back out, but she declines, knowing she’s got to get used to these crutches. It’s only when they reach the manhole cover that she realizes she’s going to need to depend on this doofus to get her down to where she needs to be. 

And that’s when it hits her. How truly, hilariously ridiculous her life is. Most twenty-two years are doing what right now? Studying or working? Meanwhile she’s getting slung over the shoulders of an actual vigilante (he may be a bonehead with a heart of gold, but there’s no denying he’s good at what he does), carried willingly down into the NYC sewers to go see her boyfriend, who happens to be mutant turtle who also happens to be a ninja, and, oh yeah, she’s worried she might be pregnant with his mutant baby. 

Struck by the absurdity of it all, April begins to laugh. It starts off as a few chuckles, but soon it bursts forth in gales if of hysterical laughter. 

“Ya all right there, Red?” Casey calls out as he heaves them both down the ladder and lands at the bottom. He probably thinks she’s whacked out on pain killers right now—and maybe she sorta is, but the idea just makes her laugh harder. 

“Casey,” she wheezes in between laughs. “Do you ever think about how weird our lives are?” 

Casey gives a snort that plainly means “Duh,” and takes off in the direction of the lair. He still hasn’t put her down and she bounces along, held like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder while he carries her crutches. “Weirdly awesome, I think you mean.” 

April nods. “True that, my friend.” 

They step foot into the lair, April still folded over Casey’s shoulder, and she has a few moments to glance around and appreciate for the first time that Splinter managed to raise four sons down here. She catches herself imagining what it must have been like and realizes the only reason she's thinking of this right now is because she’s worried she might have to follow in his footsteps. That is, _if_. A Big If. _Could be nothing, could be nothing_ , she reminds herself. 

Casey doesn’t ask where she wants to be taken. He doesn’t need to. He can be a surprisingly good bro at times. He simply walks across the lair and into Donnie’s lab. 

“Yo, Donnie, special delivery,” he yells out, and April can hear Donnie standing up from his work bench quickly enough that a few tools scatter to the ground.

“Hot and fresh, just for you,” Casey jokes as he puts her down gently and hands her the crutches. She barely has time to get them under her arms before she’s enveloped in Donnie’s arms.

April leans into the embrace because god, it feels good and it’s exactly the kind of medicine she needs right now. 

“Thanks, Casey,” Donnie says over her head, and her heart aches a little for him. She knows it kills him that he can’t be the one who takes her to the hospital when she needs it. She knows this opened up a door that Donnie needs to keep shut otherwise he’ll just collapse under all the things he can’t do with her. For her. 

And just like that, she’s filled with warm, gooey feelings that make it a little bit easier to think about that Big If that’s hovering over her right now. 

Casey announces that he’s going home for the night, and that’s it. She and Donnie are finally alone and oh, there goes her heart rate because this isn’t a conversation she’s looking forward to having with her boyfriend who’s only slightly prone to overreacting. 

_Courage, O’Neil_ , she thinks. Then curses herself because she totally missed whatever Donnie just asked her. 

“Huh?” 

“I was asking about your leg. How bad is it? Clean brake? Nice color choice on the cast by the way.” He winks.

“Fractured tibia,” she says. “I could be out for up to six months.” _Or nine._

“I’m sorry, April,” he says, pushing a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. “But you know, I think we can probably get you back on your feet faster than you might think. I’ve been researching physical therapy techniques, and Leo’s got some scrolls that...”

“Thanks, D,” April cuts him off. As nice as it is to have the full fighting weight of the turtles behind her recovery, that’s not exactly what she wants to talk about right now. 

_Ok. Ok. Just dive in_ , she tells herself. “Uh, hey listen, when I was in the waiting room, I had to fill out a form. You know, with my medical history?”

“Yeah?” 

_All right. Here we go._ “It, uh, asked for the date of my last period.” 

Donnie frowns. “Yee-ah, that’s, uh, pretty standard.” 

Ok, if she was honest, she really thought he would be able to pick up from here where she was going with this. Fine, fine. 

“I know it is. The problem is, I realized that I haven’t had my period in close to two months.” Her hands white-knuckle her crutches as she waits for some sort of reaction. 

What she doesn’t expect is for Donnie to simply shrug. “Well, you’ve been under some stress recently. That could be a factor. I can run some tests though, if you’d like.” He walks over to where he keeps his medical supplies, leaving April gobsmacked. 

Really? _Really_ , Don? Your girlfriend, who you’ve been busy fucking six ways to Sunday, tells you she’s late and your response is “sometimes it be like that”? 

“Uh, don’t you think there might be _another_ reason?” she says pointedly.

Donnie pauses. That’s it. Here it comes. He’s going to put two and two together and realize hey, maybe we should have had a talk a few months ago about whether or not we need to worry about this. April watches him turn on the spot, but instead of looking panicked, his face is closed, controlled. It kinda freaks her out, because Donnie wears _all_ of his emotions on his sleeves. The guy has no poker face when it comes to her and it’s fucking unnerving that he’s chosen this moment to display this new control over himself. 

“You think you might be pregnant.” His voice may be soft, but it’s not a question. 

April huffs. “Is it that crazy to think so? I mean, we’re not exactly the most chaste couple. And it’s not like we use protection.” 

Donnie shakes his head. “That’s because we don’t need to,” he sighs and leans on his lab table. “I’m 99.9% sure we’re incompatible, uh, in that way.”

April has a sudden flashback to her ninth grade health teacher. All it takes is one time, kids.

“99.9%? Donnie...what about that .1%?”

He shrugs. “It’s almost impossible for me to say for certain, April. I’m fairly sure we’re a unique case. I don’t have a ton of data to work with here.

“But,” he continues. “The fact that we’re, uh, two different species, and mutant ones at that,” he pauses when he sees April wince. She always does whenever someone references her Kraangliness. “Sorry,” he adds quickly. “Anyway, our DNA is far off the beaten track. I think it’d take a miracle for it to combine successfully.” 

April nods. It’s what she’d suspected this whole time. She didn’t need a genius to tell her all that. 

“Why didn’t you tell me all this months ago?” she asks quietly. 

Donnie looks down. “Oh, you know, reasons.” 

“Come on Don.” 

He sighs again. “Well, first, I was afraid you’d think it was, I don’t know—creepy?—that I’d thought this through. I mean, the fact that you decided you wanted to be with me? That was amazing! I didn’t want to...to spoil it by admitting I’d already been thinking about whether or not we could have kids.

“And secondly, I-I,” he stutters and she knows this is something he’s reluctant to admit. “I didn’t want to upset you by telling you we were a genetic dead end.” 

Ah. She’s knows where this is going. Another one of Donnie’s patented “You could do so much better than me” speeches. Well, she’s not in the mood tonight. 

“I wouldn’t have cared, D,” she says. She crutches over to him. “And don’t say I should. I’m not up for a debate about my life choices tonight.” 

He gives her a half smile and something blooms in her chest for a second before she’s able to refocus. “You should have told me though. If only to keep me from beating myself up about, I don’t know, not going on the pill or not making you wear a condom.”

Donnie snorts. “Hate to quibble with you, April, but I don’t think there’s a condom on the market that would work for me.”

April laughs despite of herself. First of all because who is he kidding, Donnie loves to quibble with people. And secondly because she now has a hilarious mental image of her boyfriend trying to fit a condom over his, well, sizeable situation.

“You know what I mean,” she says. “We should have talked about this sort of stuff months ago. Preferably before we even started hmm-mmm,” she hums suggestively and wiggles her eyebrows at him.

“Well, to be fair, you kinda ambushed me when I came over that night,” he says with a smile. “Hard to think about genetics when my girlfriend rips off her top and announces she’s ready to have sex. My mind was sort of elsewhere, heh.”

April chuckles, remembering that first awkward, but wonderful night. “We still should have talked though.”

“Fair enough,” he admits. “Sorry I had the safe sex talk with myself instead of with you?” 

“Thanks. And I’m sorry I didn’t bring it up when I was seducing you that night.”

They both laugh and Donnie brings her in for another unwieldy hug, crutches and all. She feels better, but there’s still that .1% Big If. She awkwardly pulls back, still getting used to her crutches. 

“So, I know it’s like a snowball’s chance in hell,” she says tentatively. 

“But you’re still worried?” Donnie finishes for her. “Well, no big deal. We’ll just, uh, do a blood test.” 

April nods, but she still can’t seem to shake that nagging feeling. “And if?” 

Donnie hums and brushes a kiss against her forehead. “Then...if. We’ll figure it out.” He stares down at her and she leans forward. The weird feeling in her gut is finally evaporating and for the first time since she filled out that stupid form earlier this evening, she’s feeling ok. 

A couple hours later, they’re laying in bed and April is snuggling into Donnie’s side, enjoying the pleasant, floating sensation brought on by her pain meds. Which, now that she knows she’s officially not knocked up, she can take guilt-free. 

“Donnie,” she mutters, starting to slip closer to sleep. 

“Yeah?”

“Do you really think it’s just a .1% chance?” 

“Eh?” 

“Of us. Ever...you know.”

“Oh. Uh...who knows...it could be more.” 

“How much more?” 

“Maybe even a whole percent. Maybe even a little more than that. Probably not much though. Why?” 

“Oh I was just thinking,” April murmurs, the meds keeping her from paying full attention to the fact she’s about to spill something she’s barely admitted to herself. “It wouldn’t be so bad. If it happened.” 

She feels Donnie squeezing her a little closer. “What are you saying, April?” 

“Just, you know. Maybe,” she yawns and snuggles in closer. “Maybe this is all the birth control we need.” 

“Meaning?”

“If it happens, it happens.” 

“I can work with that.” 

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right. So, I meant to have a scene where all the turtles and Casey sign April's cast but after I wrote this, it felt like it just didn't fit. But I'd love to hear your ideas as to what they would have wrote or drawn! I hadn't fully flushed them out, but here's the few I had in mind:
> 
> -Donnie would do something mushy like write his and April's names inside a heart because he's a goob like that  
> -Casey would draw a dick on the bottom of her foot so whenever she has to prop her leg up, boom, everyone sees a dick (this was considered the zenith of humor in my high school)  
> -Raph would draw a cartoon April kicking the head off a Kraang bot, because look at what he drew on the party wagon and tell me the dude doesn't have some skills


	21. Switching Things Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Multiple Positions  
> This is based on MoxFirefly and Jones’ prompt requests for a chapter in which Donnie and April experiment with some new positions. Thanks again for reading and for your suggestion!
> 
> TIL it's really hard to describe certain positions. Like...nearly impossible, at least for me. So being able to describe them was the deciding factor in which positions I chose for this. But if you're having trouble picturing them as I describe them, most can be found [here](https://wendysarpong.wordpress.com/2015/04/11/21-most-wild-and-exciting-sex-positions-you-probably-never-tried-and-need-to/). Warning, there's a bunch of tasteful to the point of being a little cheesy NSFW pics (uh, it's a site about sex positions, so, duh).
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this longass, rambling fic of A&D just going to town on each other.

Here’s the thing about sharing a birthday/mutation day with three of your brothers: It’s never just _your_ special day. Everyone gets extra attention, everyone gets a present, and everyone shares a (now thankfully proper) cake and gets sung to. And you know what they say, when everyone’s special, no one is. 

And that’s pretty much how Donnie felt about Mutation Day. Woo woo, another party--fun, but nothing particularly special other than marking another trip around the sun. 

At least that’s how he felt until he and April got together a little over a year ago. It was right before the turtles’ Mutation Day, and for the first time ever, he felt a little extra special when April pulled him aside and gave him a kiss, a card in which she’d written several paragraphs about how much she loved him, and lumpy purple and green scarf she’d knitted herself. 

Now it was their second Mutation Day together. April had come down to the lair to join the party. And like last year, she’d pulled him aside. This time though, she’d done it the second she arrived. 

“Happy Mutation Day, D,” she’d said before kissing him briefly. “Listen, I have something special for you but, uh,” she glanced around to make sure the others weren’t listening and lowered her voice. “It’s not something I think you should open up down here. I was thinking, well, hoping really, that we could head back to my place in a bit?”

Donnie nodded, his head already whizzing with ideas. What could she have gotten him that wasn’t suitable for the lair? It didn’t take long before his thoughts turned a little sordid. Because that’s what it had to be, right? Something she didn’t want his brothers seeing. Yeah...it was probably something like that. A slow grin spread over his face. 

An hour or two later, Donnie had had enough waiting. He pulled himself away from where Mikey was trying to tempt him with a third slice of cake and ambled over to where April was sitting with Karai. 

“Hey, uh, you want to head out?” he asked, trying to sound casual. He didn’t miss the significant look the girls shared and his stomach did a little flip. _Oh god._ This was either going to be really good or absolutely terrifying. It usually was when those two conspired. 

April stood up and gave a little salute to Karai. “We’re heading out,” she announced to the room. “Have fun! Happy Mutation Day guys!”

Donnie could hear the scuttlebutt starting as he allowed April to lead him out toward the turnstiles. 

“You know they’re talking about us, right?” he muttered. 

April hummed noncommittally. “Let them.”

Thirty minutes later, Donnie was standing in the middle of April’s room, listening to her moving around in her bathroom. When she emerged, she had changed into a short robe, and Donnie was now familiar enough with her body to realize she wasn’t wearing anything under it. For a moment, he thought that this was his present, but then he realized she was holding something behind her back. 

When she reached him, she produced a small, rectangular package. “Happy Mutation Day,” she said, handling it to him and grinning mischieviously. 

Donnie took it from her, still puzzled over what it might be, then began unwrapping it. It was a pack of cards, about double the size of playing cards, and the packaging read “Position of the Day: A Game For Couples.”

“I know it’s a little cheesy,” April said hastily. “But I thought, maybe you’d want to try some? Tonight?”

Donnie blinked as he stared at the cards. He opened the pack and flipped through them, his eyes growing wide at the variety of sexual positions--some of which seemed difficult, if not impossible to do. Others just looked painful. And. And they were all humans. Not that he would have expected anything else. It’s just that, well, he was pretty flexible--being a ninja and all--but there were some parts of him that would never, could never be as flexible as what he was seeing in his hands. 

“We don’t have to do all of them,” April added. “I thought...maybe we toss a few on the bed...and we just see what happens?”

Donnie nodded mutely. He was suddenly reminded of the first few times he and April had had sex. He was beginning to feel like he did then. Since those first fumbling but glorious nights, he and April had settled into a few favorite positions. And they’d gotten pretty good at them, if he did say so himself. Now though, it felt like he was back at square one. 

“Uh, I’ll uh, ok,” he stammered. “Did you want to, uh, to pick one?” 

April grinned. “Sure!” She grabbed the deck from him and began looking through it. “Don’t worry, Donnie,” she muttered while looking down. “I’ll start us off easy. Why don’t you take your stuff off awhile?”

Donnie kept one eye on her as he striped off his pads, wrappings, and lastly, his mask. By the time he was done, April had a much smaller stack of cards in her hand. “All right, I picked out a few for us. Lemme just…” She tossed the little stack onto the corner of her bed. Seemingly satisfied, she turned back to him. “All right, c’mere D.”

She pulled at the belt of her robe and shrugged out of it. Donnie’s breath hitched as he looked down. He’d seen it dozens of times by now, but seeing April’s body never got old. He never took for granted the fact that this girl...this woman was so willing to share herself with him. His arms reached out automatically and wrapped around her, pulling her in to him.

April looped her arms around his neck and pulled him down until she could reach him. Her lips moved against his and he tilted his head, trying to put as much as he could into their kiss. If he was supposed to journey into new sexual frontiers tonight and potentially embarrass himself in the process, well, dangit, he was at least going to demonstrate how good he’d become at the basics.

He kissed her hungrily, soon straying from her mouth and kissing down her neck and across her collarbone. He could feel her crushing herself against his front, and he ran a hand down her back and over her ass, pausing to cup and squeeze her in a way that made her moan into his mouth. He brought his hand around and managed to swipe a finger through her wet folds before she stopped him.

“No,” she breathed. “Tonight is for you.” Before he could argue, she walked him backward to her bed and pushed him into a seated position at the edge. She then knelt down in front of him, bringing her face to face with his cock. 

He sucked in a quick breath as she wrapped her fingers around him and gave him a few short pumps. He watched her, enraptured, as she lowered her lips to the tip and teased him with her mouth, flicking her tongue over his head and sucking just the first inch or so. “April…” he groaned. 

She looked up in response, caught his eye, then took as much of him into her mouth as she could fit. And god, even though she’d done this to him before, it still took a little willpower not to come right then and there. He watched through heavily-lidded eyes as she pulled him in and out of her hot, wet mouth, humming slightly to herself as she did. He’d learned a while ago not to thrust too hard into her mouth, but goddamn it was so hard to stay still. Not when it felt this good. Not when he could feel her lips, soft and tight as they moved up and down his shaft. He flexed his hips, just a little, but enough that it satisfied the overwhelming urge to move, to thrust into her mouth. 

A minute or so later, April drew back and stood up. Donnie let out a little groan of disappointment, which made her chuckle. “Don’t worry, we’re just getting started.” 

She reached over and took a card from the deck next to him and gave it to him. He looked down at it and read the headline: “Champagne Room.” Under the heading, there was a picture of a man sitting just as he was on the bed, with a woman sitting on his lap, facing away. 

He looked up just in time to see April lowering herself onto his lap between his legs, just like the woman in the illustration. He tossed the card down and grabbed onto her hips, instinct taking over. He helped guide her down, and after a moment of lining herself up, she sank down onto his cock with a little moan. And god it was so good. 

“Oh...oh fuck, D,” she groaned. She grabbed onto his thighs and began raising and lowering herself onto him, bending over slightly and giving him a fantastic view of her ass as it slapped against his lower plastrons. 

Donnie was in heaven. He didn’t have to do anything. Seriously, happy mutation day to him indeed. He held onto her hips and simply watched as she fucked herself on his cock. He could feel how deep he was getting each time she lowered herself onto him and soon he realized his head was knocking against her cervix. 

“A-a-are you ok?” he gasped. He’d accidentally hit against it before and knew April wasn’t always the biggest fan. 

“Yeah...it’s fine...feels good right now,” April panted. She turned around and winked over her shoulder at him and he nearly lost it. _This girl…_

He said nothing more, as he sat back and enjoyed just being inside of her...letting her take full control. He would’ve been more than happy to ride it out like this, or rather have _her_ ride _him_ out like this, but soon he noticed her legs were starting to shake. 

“You ok?” he breathed and ran his hands over her quaking thighs. God, she was so smooth. Unable to help himself, he ran a hand back up her soft skin and in between her legs to strum at her clit. He could already feel her wetness beginning to coat her inner thighs.

“I--oh fuck--” she yelled as he began playing with her. “I...I think it’s time for another card...think I’ve done enough squats to hold me over for an entire week,” she gasped. Her hips wiggled against him as he continued to finger her clit. 

“Just...hold on, ok?” She gently pulled his hand away. 

“Hmmm, let me make you come,” Donnie mumbled into her ear, now snaking a hand up her torso to cup her breasts. He rolled and pinched one of her nipples and grinned as he felt her inner muscles flutter a bit in response. 

But April shook her head. “Soon...just...let’s switch.” She reached for another card, glanced at it and laughed...and wow, he could feel _that_ through her entire body. 

She carefully stood up and turned around, handing him the card. “It’s your turn to do the work,” she smirked. 

The card said “Leg Over Easy.” Donnie stared at the figures in the illustration. Ok...this...this he could do. In fact, he thought, swelling a little with pride, he could probably do it better than most human men. He tossed the card aside and lifted his chin toward April. “All right...you want this, come get it,” he grinned. He scooted back on the bed and folded his legs under him so he was sitting on his knees. April crawled onto the bed after him and straddled his lap.

“I feel like this is a real trust fall kinda moment,” she joked. 

Donnie chuckled. “Don’t worry. I gotcha.” He grabbed her legs and, moving quickly, brought them up and threw one over each of his shoulders, forcing April further into his lap. He caught her before she could fall backward and held her in place as he reached down and angled himself to slide back inside of her. 

April grabbed the edges of his plastron for leverage, but Donnie knew this was his show. He slid his hands down to her ass and slowly lifted her up, groaning as he felt her walls gliding against him. He put her down just as slowly before repeating the motion. 

“God...you uh...I don’t know how...most couples...do this,” he panted. Fortunately, April didn’t weigh much, but she had been right. It was completely up to him to move them. It was...sort of hot. He was soon lifting her up and putting her down faster, now thrusting his hips in time. If the last position was basically April fucking herself on his cock...this position turned the tables. He was basically fucking himself using April’s body--alternating between quick, hard pumps and long, dragging strokes, teasing himself with how good she felt around him.

“Too bad...for them,” April bit out. She must have had complete faith in Donnie’s ability to hold her up. Her hands left his plastron and began to travel over his straining arms. “Ah...god, Don...you’re...did I ever, oooh, tell you...you have... _oh fuck_...nice arms?”

Donnie glanced down at her hands as they traced over his biceps. “Uh...tha-anks?” It was nice to hear, but honestly, right now, he was more interested in the view in front of him. He could see his cock disappearing into her...it was...fuck, almost pornagraphic the way her lips gripped him as he lifted her body up and down on his shaft. And the way April’s breasts were bouncing along with each movement...goddamn, this was somehow his real life. Unable to help himself, he pitched them forward until April was on her back with her legs in the air. 

He began pumping into her harder now that his hips could do most of the work, and he leaned down and captured a nipple in his mouth. He could feel April arching into him as he swirled his tongue around her hardened peak. He knew from experience it was pretty easy to make April come in this position, and he began to angle his thrusts so that his shaft was rubbing right along her clit...right where he knew she liked it. 

Sure enough, April’s hips began moving with his. “Oh...oh fuck...I’m close,” she whined, squeezing her eyes shut. “Just...just keep doing...just, god, a little faster…”

Donnie pistoned his hips faster, watching eagerly as April began to shake. Her head tilted back and there it was. He felt her clamping down on him as she came and it would be so easy right now to...so easy to just let himself go into her tight, incredible warmth. But the little stack of cards caught his eye and something in him clenched. No...he could hold on. April might have said this night was for him...but that didn’t mean he couldn’t give her what he suspected she was after. 

He slowed down, transitioning into long, languid strokes and pulled his body back a little, easing the amount of friction on her clit. He watched as her eyes fluttered and she smiled lazily. “Mmmm, that was...that was good,” she sighed. 

“Nothing like a classic,” Donnie teased and she rolled her eyes. 

“So...what’s, uh, the next card?” he breathed, still slowly moving his hips. 

April smiled and grabbed at the pile. Her brows lifted. “It’s a good thing I’m feeling limber,” she quipped before handing the card to him. 

Oh jeez, yeah, he could see what she meant. She’d drawn the “Italian Chandelier.” “Uh, wow. You sure you’re up for this?”

April pretended to stretch her arms beneath him and he laughed. “April O’Neil does not back down from a challenge,” she declared.

“Ok…” Donnie drawled. He pulled out of her with a grunt and flipped over onto his shell. April followed him, slinging a leg over his hips and facing away from him. She sank down on his cock with a small whimper. 

“April...you ok?” Donnie asked, rubbing his hands soothingly up and down her sides. 

“Yeah...just...just starting to get a little...sensitive.”

“We...we don’t have to…” 

April looked over her shoulder at him. “Oh, no. We are _so_ doing this,” she said with a smile that was equal parts determination and enjoyment. 

“All right, when you’re ready,” Donnie said, knowing it was hopeless to argue. And really, why would he? He was realizing this was the longest they’d ever made love for and he was starting to enjoy the constant state of just being inside his girlfriend. Even when she was barely moving, like now, it was just...god. So good. 

Apparently April was ready though, because she began leaning backward and attempting to place her palms on either side of his shoulders. Donnie held her hip with one hand and placed his other hand against her back, steadying her as she transformed her body into a modified bridge.

“Yessss,” she hissed, though it sounded more like it was in triumph than it was in pleasure. Donnie couldn’t help but shake his head good-naturedly behind her back.

April began to move her hips, and Donnie, quickly realizing that she wasn’t going to be able to move too much in this position either, began to pump up into her. They worked together to try to establish a rhythm...but between April trying to hold herself up like the world’s sexiest crab and Donnie trying not to accidentally slide out of her--no lie, there were a lot of juices going on down there by now--it was proving difficult. 

All it took was one particularly energetic hip thrust from April and it all fell apart. Donnie popped out of her just as she collapsed backward on top of him, throwing them both into a fit of giggles. 

“Ok, ok, maybe we cross that one off the list,” Donnie wheezed. 

“Yeah…” April chuckled. “I’m tossing that card.”

“Pick a new one. One that’s a little more…”

“Physically possible?”

“Preferably.”

She grabbed a card off the pile and handed it to him with a sly grin. 

Donnie stared at it. “‘The Cannon Ball?’” he said flatly. “April...I’m pretty sure we would break your neck if we did this.” He flicked the card across the room and rolled toward her on the bed. He gathered her in his arms and began kissing her neck. “How about we...just...do...what...we usually...do?” he whispered between kisses. He rocked his hips into her, grinding himself against her thigh. “Because...it’s pretty great...what we usually do. Kinda amazing, in fact.”

As he began planting several love bites across her collar bone and into the junction of her neck and shoulder, April squirmed in his arms and he felt her grabbing another card. He steeled himself as she passed it to him. “I think...I think this one will be a good one,” she said softly. 

“The Hot Spot Superhero,” the card read. Donnie smiled. Ok. This one was realistic. And...honestly it looked nice. Nothing insane or acrobatic...just something that would feel good. “Ok,” he breathed. 

He sat up and put a knee on either side of one of April’s legs, bringing her other leg up and over his hip so that she was resting on her side. It was easy to enter her from this angle. She was so wet by now and he groaned as he slid into her, somehow already knowing that this was it. He wasn’t going to be able to hold back much longer. 

“Fuck...Donnie,” April sighed as be began moving. “You feel...so fucking good…” 

He could hear it in her voice--it was lower, huskier than usual. He recognized it as the same voice she used when he fingered her--it was how he knew his fingers were hitting her sweet spot. He twisted his hips a bit, hoping he could now hit that same spot with his cock, and yeah, there it was. He was rewarded with a loud moan, letting him know he was exactly where he needed to be. “That’s it, baby,” he muttered. “I wanna see you...uhh...see you come again.” He sped up his thrusts and grabbed her thigh with one hand, the other sliding down to her ass. 

“Come on, April...be...be a good girl and come for me,” he gasped. He could feel her tightening up around him as his hips moved faster. 

“I-I...so close...Donnieeee,” April keened as she was rocked back and forth by his thrusts. “Just...a little bit...harder…”

Donnie began ramming into her, now _thisclose_ to coming himself and desperately trying to hold off. He snapped his hips, feeling himself bottoming out inside of her, his head nudging against the back wall of her pussy. 

“I...oooooh FUCK!” April came with a scream, her muscles pulsing around him and clamping down hard enough that he worried for a split second she might push him out. A few more thrusts and he followed her, slamming hard into her one last time and coming with shudder. 

When he was finished, he disentangled himself from her and stretched out beside her. They lay together, both of them sweaty and panting with exertion. 

Nearly a full minute later, April finally spoke. “God. _Damn_.” She sat up on her elbows and looked over at him. 

Donnie turned and took her in. Jesus. He’d never imagined he’d think something so crude about a woman he loved and respected...but right now April looked like the very definition of someone who’d had their brains fucked out. Her hair was a tousled mess, her face and chest were still flushed, and he could see the love bites he’d given her standing out among her freckles. She was wearing a slightly muzzy expression on her face and yeah. Yeah, he had fucked her brains out. 

His shoulders started shaking as he struggled to hold in his laughter at just how out of it she looked. She cocked her head and looked at him questioningly. “Something funny, D?”

He chuckled, unable to hold it in any longer. “Just you. You look, uh, pretty _satisfied_ there, April, heh.”

April grinned and ducked her head. “Uh, yeah...yeah, that’s how I’d describe it,” she sighed. She pulled herself closer to him and nuzzled into his side as he wrapped an arm around her. “So, uh, good Mutation Day present?”

Donnie snorted. “I think I can safely say it was one of the best ones I’ve ever received.”

“ _One_ of the best?” April scoffed in mock outrage.

“Hey, I really like that scarf you made me.”

“See, Donnie, that is why I love you,” April said. He couldn’t quite see her face, but he could practically hear her smile. “You’re probably the only man in the world who thinks a scarf is just as nice as a no-holds-barred sexfest with his girlfriend.”

It was his turn to scoff. “Uh, some holds were barred. And will be indefinitely barred. I’m gonna have to go through that deck again and take out some of those cards. For your own safety.”

“Dooooes that mean we’re gonna do this again some time?” she asked hopefully.

“Hey, you know me. Always up for trying something new,” he said, ignoring her chuff of laughter. “I’d be down for more cards. Maybe next time though...we just do one. Instead of multiple positions. I...I kinda missed being able to just look at your face in some of those,” he admitted, a slight blush creeping over his cheeks. 

“Aw, you sap,” April said sweetly, kissing his cheek. 

“Can’t help it,” he murmured. 

“I wouldn’t want you to, even if you could. Happy Mutation Day, Don.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this fic is long enough as it is, but in my head canon epilogue, Donnie and April show up for training the next morning and April is like, juuust sore enough from this epic fuckfest that the guys notice she's wincing a little as she goes through her katas or whatever and they're like DON, what did you do her!? And Donnie just dies a little of embarrassment. But also a little part of him is kinda proud and is like worrrrrth iiiiiit.


	22. A Lover's Quiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Date Night  
> Donnie and April spend a quiet date night in. Oh, and April gets Donnie to do a Cosmo Quiz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ART ALERT!!! 
> 
> SharkSmirk made an ADORABLE drawing of April and Donnie in their holiday sweaters as mentioned in this chapter. You can see it [here.](https://sharksmirk.tumblr.com/post/636146635414667264/the-talented-wallbanger2008-on-ao3-mentioned-how)

“You wanna do anything tonight?”

“Not particularly. You?”

“Nah.”

“Great minds think alike.”

It was one of those rare, precious nights where Donnie and April were taking a break from the nightly patrol and could therefore just relax together. They had ordered Chinese and were now slowly becoming one with the couch in her apartment as they waited for it to arrive. Donnie was futzing around with his phone and April was idly flipping through an old magazine she’d unearthed when she’d recently bit the bullet and cleaned her living room.

“So what’s the secret?”

She stirred at Donnie’s voice. “Hmmm?”

Donnie flicked the cover of her magazine. “It says this holds the secret to “Booty Beauty,” he smirked. “So, what’s the secret?”

“Doing a lot of squats. Who would have thought?”

“Profound.”

“I honestly don’t know why I buy these...it’s a sickness,” she mumbled, but made no move to put the magazine down. “Oooh, a quiz. ‘What Kind of Lover Are You?’”

“That’s easy,” Donnie said, not looking up from his phone. “I am a lover of April O’Neils.”

April snorted. “Dad joke much? So, want to do it?”

“I don’t know, April. The food’s gonna be here pretty soon.”

“So then we’ll just take a break and come back to it.”

Donnie gave her a scandalized look and suddenly she understood. She burst out laughing. “I meant do the quiz, Don! Not...do _it_!”

“Ah! Oh, uh, yeah...sure, if you want.” Donnie shrugged and nodded, but she wasn’t fooled by his nonchalance. April knew Donnie loved doing anything “couple-y.” This sort of low-key domestic stuff was totally his drug. It was actually a little depressing if she thought about it for too long. Because she suspected the reason he loved simple stuff like cooking dinner together and wearing matching ugly sweaters at Christmas was because he never thought it was something he could have. 

Pushing aside that train of thought, April made a show of folding the magazine and clearing her throat. “Ok, it says here ‘According to psychologist John Alan Lee, there are six styles of lover: Agape, Ludus, Storge, Eros, Mania and Pragma.’ Wow, this is pretty advanced for this type of magazine. Any of those ring a bell?”

Donnie shook his head. 

“All right, well, let’s dive in then. Donatello,” she said in her best faux-serious voice. “Number one. What do you find most attractive in a partner: physical beauty, intelligence, sense of humor, kindness, empathy, or loyalty?”

“Hmm...I’m gonna have to go with empathy,” Donnie said haltingly. 

“Really? Mr. I-fell-in-love-with-you-at-first-sight?”

Donnie pulled a face. “You know what I meant! I...thought you were beautiful, yeah, but...if you had turned out to be a...a...jerk, I wouldn’t have stayed attracted to you. Give me a little credit!”

“Ok. So, empathy, huh? Kissass,” April said with a grin. 

“Smartass,” Donnie tossed back at her as he grabbed his soda off the coffee table.

April chuckled. “Moving right along, next question. How would you describe yourself: adventurous, chill, type A, passionate, empathetic, or horny?”

Donnie choked on his drink. “ _What_!? How is that a personality trait? Isn’t it...just a, uh, general state of being?”

April shrugged. “I didn’t make this quiz.”

“Fine, fine. Uh, put me down as passionate. I guess.”

“That’s what I would have chosen for you too,” April nodded, wondering for a moment if Donnie was thinking of his passion for science or his passion for her. Either way...yeah, passion was the right word. “Next, how would you describe your love life?”

“Uh, amazing? Better than I ever thought possible?” Donnie said, now scooting closer to her on the couch. He picked up her legs and put them in his lap as April settled against the arm rest. 

“Hmm, noted, but that isn’t really an option. It’s mostly asking about the, uh, frequency of your love life.” She scanned the list of options. “I’m gonna just put you down as having ‘One or two long-term relationships.’”

She frowned as she read the next question, ‘Why have you ended things with people in the past?’ Hmmm. Not really a question Donnie could relate to. She hated when this happened. Innocent little things that only served to remind him of what he couldn’t have. Their path through life was littered with them, like tiny landmines. She shook her head. Time to rephrase the question.

“Ok, D. Why might you break things off with someone: Because they were boring, the sex wasn’t good, you don’t have enough in common, they couldn’t support you emotionally, you couldn’t trust them, or they were too self-centered?”

“Easy one. I’d end things if I couldn’t trust them. Uh, you. Not that I see that being a problem. I, uh, trust you pretty completely,” he added, running a finger up the sole of her foot and making her curl her toes. 

April stifled a giggle. “Good to know, good to know. What sounds the most like you in a relationship?” she continued on. “You get bored quickly, you get extremely dependent, you get too comfortable, you get too demanding, you can be too emotionally cold, or you try too hard to fix your partner?”

“Oh god, I don’t know,” Donnie huffed. “It’s not like I have a whole lot of relationships to go on. What do you think sounds most like me?”

“Whoa, _no_. I am not falling for that one,” April said. “Look...why don’t we do process of elimination? You’re definitely not too cold. Quite the opposite,” she reached out and squeezed his hand. 

“And you’re not demanding,” she added, reading through the options. “The fact that you still blush sometimes when we have sex or when you see me naked means you’re definitely not too comfortable. I don’t know, are you getting bored with me?”

“What? No. I’d...I could never,” Donnie said quickly, then composed himself. “I’ll never be bored with you.”

“Likewise,” April smiled at him. “Well, that just leaves being too dependent and trying to fix your partner. What do you think?”

“Ehhhhh, too dependent, I guess. Yeah. I can see that,” he said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Ok, this one’s more fun,” April said, eager to move on. “What’s your ideal date: a cozy night in, a fancy candlelit dinner, doing something wild together…” she snorted inelegantly. 

“What?”

“Nothing...hah, it just says, ‘Doing something wild together, like zip lining.’ Donnie...that’s like...90% of our nights together,” she cracked up and he quickly joined her. 

“Oh god. Couple of wild ones, that’s us,” she hiccuped. “Ok, ok. Uh, other options include a sensual night away, ooh la la,” she wiggled her eyebrows at him. “Doing something competitive like playing pool, or going out dancing.”

“Well, not that I don’t love our nights of zip lining and fighting crime,” he quipped. “But for date nights, this is about as perfect as it gets.” He ran his hands over her feet in his lap and slowly began rubbing them.

“Mmm, cheers to that,” April murmured. God, his hands felt so good. Donnie certainly had the magic touch when it came to her feet. And other places. Ahem. “A cozy night in it is then,” she continued. “Ok, what’s a big turn on for you?”

“Remember when we were fighting those bots and you flipped a freakin’ semi-trailer truck with your mind?” Donnie interrupted, looking dreamily off in the distance. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so turned on in all my life.”

April grinned. “Believe it or not, telekinetically flipping trucks isn’t an option. You can choose between ‘insane sexual chemistry, spontaneity, them being interested in your life, the ability to banter, feeling like you’ve known them forever, and being open emotionally.”

“Banter then.”

“Really?”

“Yeah...I _like_ that you can dish it out as well as you can take it. Do you have any idea how many times I got in trouble as a kid because I was being,” he made air quotes, “‘too sarcastic’? It’s so nice to have someone who gets it.” He looked up from her feet and smiled at her and...dang. That smile always turns her to jello. Between that gap-tooth smile and the foot rub that was definitely doing... _things_ for her, if that Chinese food wasn’t on its way…well.

She shook her head and cleared her throat again. “Ok, last question. What’s your love language?”

“Ooh, I’ve heard of these.”

“Yeah, me too. Ok, is it words of affirmation, physical touch, receiving gifts, quality time, acts of service, or you aren’t sure?”

“Physical touch. What’s yours?”

April pauses. “Hmm, probably quality time. But I very much enjoy providing you with ‘physical touch.’” She winked. “Ok, let’s see what you got.” She mentally tallied up Donnie’s answers and scanned the answer key. “Huh. Mania.”

“Mania? What’s that mean?”

“You’re the ‘Manic Lover,’” April read. She scanned through the following paragraph. “Actually...this...this sounds a lot like you. It says, ‘As a Manic lover, the way you love tends to heavily reflect your feelings, especially elation and depression, or your ups and downs. When things are good in your relationship, you're on cloud nine. But when they're not so good, you can become inconsolable. You set a lot of store by your relationships and are willing to bend over backwards to keep your partner happy.’ I mean…” she looked at him and shrugged. 

He nodded his head from shoulder to shoulder, considering for a moment. “Yee-ah...I can see how that would be the case. Can you see all the different types?”

“Yeah, they’re…” April was cut off by her intercom buzzing. “Oh, that’ll be dinner. Here,” she tossed the magazine to Donnie as she stood up. “See if you can figure out which one I am.”

She left him sitting on the couch, reading her magazine with a slight frown. When she came back up with the food, he was waiting in her kitchen for her, magazine in hand. 

“You’re a storge.”

“Huh?” April glanced at him as she set the takeout bag on the counter.

“A storge lover. That’s definitely your style,” he said decisively. 

“It sounds stuffy,” April said absently as she began getting the food out. “At least ‘manic’ sounded exciting and energetic. ‘Storge’ sounds...old and boring.”

“Not at all! It sounds like you,” Donnie said brightly. “Here, listen: ‘As a storgic lover, you tend to be stable and committed in your relationships. You value companionship, psychological closeness, and trust. Your relationships often grow out of friendships, in fact, your developing feelings for a new partner may often sneak up on you,’” he paused to look up and smile knowingly at her before continuing. “‘This love style is enduring, and storgic lovers are in it for the long haul.’ I can think of worse things to be,” he concluded gently. "Or worse types of lovers to, you know, be in love with."

April felt her cheeks growing hot. “Aww, Donnie,” she smiled. “Well...I’m glad this love, uh, our love, I mean. Anyway. I'm glad it snuck up on me.” She moved over to where he was leaning against the counter and wrapped her arms around him. “Love ya, Manic.”

He leaned down and kissed her on the nose. “Love you too, Storge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quiz featured above is based on this [one](https://www.buzzfeed.com/sydrobinson1/six-types-of-lovers-quiz) if you're interested in finding out what kind of lovah you are (it's Buzzfeed, not Cosmo, sue me). Or if you just want to read about the different types without the rigmarole of taking a quiz, you can find them [here](https://www.lifehacker.com.au/2020/02/there-are-six-styles-of-love-which-one-best-describes-you/#:~:text=According%20to%20the%20late%20psychologist,type%20of%20lover%20you%20need.). (I'm also a storge.)


	23. Delayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Delayed  
> Donnie gets a little frustrated when he's forced to take a detour on his way to date night with April.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold onto your butts! I've got a few more one shots I've been writing in between some of my other stories and now seemed like as good a time as any to put them up. Enjoy!

Donnie growled as he bobbed and weaved through the onslaught of robots. This was not how he’d pictured his night going. Far fucking from it. 

“Come on, Donnie, get up to the control station and get that generator shut down!” Leo yelled from across the room. 

“I. Am. TRYING!” Donnie bellowed back. “I wasn’t even supposed to be here tonight,” he added under his breath as he smashed a robot over the head with his staff. 

He swung himself up onto the platform that housed the control station and paused as he examined the various switches and buttons. 

“Hurry up, Don!” Raph hollered from somewhere to his left. 

Donnie breathed out hard through his nose and bit back the insult he longed to hurl at his brother. Just once he’d like a little appreciation for the fact that they seemed to be helpless without him when it came to any technology beyond using their Tphones. If they were tech savvy at all, he wouldn’t need to be here. He could already be at April’s. 

He’d been halfway to her apartment when he’d gotten the SOS call from Leo and had to change course. April would understand if he was late, of course, but that wasn’t what was bothering him.

It had been over a month since they’d last had sex and Donnie was dying. Not really, obviously. But after a nasty bout with the flu, then a vacation with her dad, and then having to wait out her period (her rule, not his), when April had called him earlier to say, “Get your ass to my apartment and tell your brothers you won't be seeing them for a few days,” he’d almost busted right then and there. 

But instead of being balls deep inside the heaven that was April O’Neil, he was now dealing with this. “If these idiots could just figure out basic programming…” he grumbled to himself as he began pushing buttons and typing in commands. 

“Need help?” Mikey called as he swung himself up to the platform. 

His response was automatic. “Mikey, do not touch--”

And as usual, it was too late. Donnie turned in time to see Mikey press a big green button. A siren went off, and within seconds the number of robots in the room had doubled. 

“Whoops,” Mikey cringed. 

“What are you!? Some sort of combination wrecking ball and chastity belt?” Donnie screamed. “Get the hell down there and let me figure this out!”

Mikey gave him a confused look, then dropped off the platform to join the other two. Donnie turned back to the controls. “...and here I thought your girlfriend is the only one who can give you blue balls. No one ever mentions brothers,” he complained quietly. 

He pressed a few more buttons and the generator ground to a halt, meaning they no longer had to worry about more robots--only the ones they were currently fighting. 

“Good work, Don!” Leo called out. “Let’s clear these guys out!”

Donnie glared at him, then jumped from the platform back into the fray, deploying the blade at the end of his staff as he dropped. “I could… be with… my girlfriend… right now,” he snarled, punctuating his words by stabbing any robot that came within six feet of him. “Now… is not… the time… to FUCK WITH ME!”

He twirled the staff and whipped it around him as he ran, watching as robots fell in every direction. Thirty seconds later, he paused to catch his breath and finally noticed the room had been cleared. His brothers were staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Holy smokes, dude,” Mikey grinned. “You just went full berserker mode.”

“Donnie, that was… really impressive,” Leo nodded, looking around at all the robots Donnie had dropped single-handedly.

Donnie panted. “Yeah, well. I had… somewhere I needed to be.”

“Yeah, you made that pretty clear,” Raph snorted. “Maybe there’s something to line from Rocky about women weakening your legs. We should call you away from date night more often.”

Donnie rolled his eyes. “If we’re done here…?” He gestured impatiently toward the door. 

Leo looked around. “I don’t know. We should probably canvas the area just to be safe. What, Donnie?” 

“Leonardo,” he said, his voice trembling with the effort it was taking him to stay civil right now. “I haven’t… had a night with April in 33 days. So unless you really, really need me…” 

“Fine. Go. Jesus,” Leo sighed and waved him off. 

“Thanks,” he muttered. “See ya… at some point.” He slid his bo staff back in place and turned to go. As he was walking away, he heard Mikey talking to the other two. 

“Why’d he say he hadn’t had a night with April in 33 days? He was over there two nights ago.”

“You wanna field that one, Fearless?” Raph scoffed.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Donnie was at last climbing through April’s window. 

“Finally!” she teased. “I’ve been wondering what you werrrmph—“ 

He slammed his lips down on hers, cutting her off. Fuck, he’d needed this. With one hand he slipped his staff out of its holster and tossed it down as he steered her back toward her bed. It was rare that he took control like this, but April seemed to be enjoying it from the way she was clinging to him. 

He tossed her backward onto her bed and was on top of her before she could finish bouncing. He attacked her lips, jaw, and mouth with hot, wet kisses. He’d missed her taste so much. They’d kissed multiple times over the past week, but there was just something different about kissing her when he knew it was leading to more. His hands roved over her breasts, kneading them through her shirt as he sucked on her neck, making her groan. 

“God, Donnie…” 

He didn’t respond, but instead ripped her pajama shorts down with one hand. He pushed forward until he was rubbing against her core, and he dropped down when he felt the wet fabric of her panties. She was as hungry for this as he was. 

April wrapped her legs around him and used her calves to keep him flush against her. He could feel her hips moving as she bucked against him, obviously trying to find some kind of friction. 

She made a whining sound in her throat and it just about did him in. He couldn’t wait any longer. He hastily pulled her soaked panties to the side and thrust himself into her until he was buried to the hilt. 

“Oh, _fuck_ , April,” he groaned as he felt her warm, tight grip surrounding him. He began to move, not bothering with the slow, shallow thrusts he usually kicked things off with. He went hard and deep, babbling as he pounded into her. “Oh god I missed this… fuck… would have been here sooner… had to fight… fuuuuck.” 

He wasn’t going to last long and he knew it. In a gesture of desperation, he shoved a hand between them and began rubbing at April’s clit. “I’m gonna come, baby,” he warned. “I can’t… euuughhhh…” 

He came with a grunt, slamming into her one last time before emptying himself inside of her. A couple seconds later, he realized what he’d done and stared down at her apologetically as he continued rubbing her clit. 

“Come on, sweetheart. Come for me… We can do this all night. I’ll make this one up to you. Just… come for me…” 

April wiggled beneath him, panting and nodding her head as if she were agreeing with everything he was saying. “Keep talking,” she moaned. 

The words came pouring out of him. “I’ve been thinking about fucking you all night. I-I was nearly out of control out there—the only thing I could think of was coming home to you. Making love to you. Feeling y-your pussy around me. Around my cock. It’s so good, April. Let me feel you come.” 

He felt it when she did—he felt her muscles tighten around his dick as her head tilted back on her pillow and she let out a sharp gasp. When she was done, he slipped out of her and laid down beside her. 

“Jesus, D,” she panted, looking over at him. “I missed you too.” 

He chuckled. “Yeah, well I meant what I said. I could barely get through the mission tonight, I was in such a bad mood, I just wanted to be here.” 

“Well, now you are.”

“And I’m not going anywhere,” he added, tucking a stray lock of sweaty hair behind her ear for her. 

“Hmmm, I should hope not,” April grinned and leaned up on an elbow. “I hope your brothers can handle being without you, because I don’t plan on letting you leave this room for the next 24 hours.” 

“They’ll deal,” Donnie said, eager to get on with whatever April might have in mind for the rest of their time together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donnie, Donnie, Donnie. It's funny how the guy who's generally considered to be the weakest fighter can suddenly find it in himself to go full beast mode when he's properly motivated. Remember that time he freaking beat Karai because she DARED to threaten his precious April? I'm sure she was thinking like where the hell did that guy come from?


	24. Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tight  
> Donnie and April are ready to throw down, but it might take a little work first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so usually when I write Apritello smut, I take the easy way, meaning their bodies are supes compatible and everything just slips in easy-peasy. But, there’s every chance it might not work that way, and having penetrative sex would be something they might have to work up to. That’s what this story is about.

“Ok, are you ready?”

“Yeah. So ready. Are you?”

“I’m not the one who… nevermind. Ok. I’m going to start.” Donnie was hovering over April’s body, with one hand on her lower stomach, the other wrapped around a large dildo, which he slowly began teasing through her folds. 

A couple weeks ago, after a couple of wonderful months full of making out, dry humping, fingering, and finally going down on each other, April had announced that she was ready to take the next step. 

“I want to have sex,” she’d said seriously. “I want to try, anyway.”

The key word was _try_. April had seen his penis, so she was well aware that her mouth might be writing checks her vagina couldn’t cash. She knew that technically, he should be able to fit inside her. Maybe not all the way up to the hilt, but penetration should be possible. You know, the same way it’s technically possible to be penetrated by a baseball bat. 

Donnie had hesitated at first, being well aware that it might be a challenge, but also positively feverish at the thought of being inside of her. So he’d agreed without too much badgering, on the condition that she tell him the instant it became too much. 

That instant had occurred when he was a little less than an inch in. She’d cried out and he’d pulled himself out of her immediately with a panicked look on his face as he ducked his head to make sure he hadn’t caused any actual damage. And that had been as far as they’d gone that night.

Looking back, she felt like an idiot for thinking that she’d be able to take all that on her first go. Her argument had been that women are made to push out babies. Donnie’s dick was smaller than a baby, ergo, it would fit as long as they used lube and went slow. She’d conveniently forgotten that while vaginal birth _is_ a possibility for most women, it wasn’t a fun, pain-free experience. Turns out that while vaginas do stretch, they tend to complain when stretched past a certain point. 

So they’d done their research. And boy, what an adventure that had been. After both of them had learned a thing or two (plus a bit more that they’d almost rather forget), they’d bought a few toys from an adult store online. That had been more fun than the research, namely because in order to make sure they were getting the sizing right, they’d agreed they really had better measure the circumference of Donnie’s dick while erect. And far be it from them to waste a perfectly good erection. The picking out and buying of toys had lasted a good two hours thanks to the two of them getting waylaid by going down on each other.

There had been a brief debate over where to have their purchases sent. April was still living at her father’s apartment, and even with discreet packaging, she was mortified at the idea of Kirby accidentally opening any of the boxes. They’d finally figured out how to have the deliveries sent to a nearby UPS customer shipping center. 

Once they’d come, it was all a matter of using the toys in the right order and getting April used to the feeling of something larger than average inside of her. There had been another debate on what to call the process. By-the-book Donnie had used the phrase “training” and April had balked, remembering some of the less savory images they’d looked at during their research.

“It just sounds so porny,” she’d said.

“But it’s accurate,” Donnie had argued. “We’re training your vagina to take my penis.”

She’d grimaced. “Ok, I know that accuracy and technical terms are like, your thing, D, but saying ‘training my vagina to take your penis’ is just…” she shuddered. 

He’d rolled his eyes. “Fine. How would you put it?”

“Uhhh,” she’d hesitated, thinking. “How about we just go with the word ‘prepping’ and leave the terms out of it. You’re ‘prepping’ me.”

“Fine,” Donnie had huffed. “Are you ready to be ‘prepped,’ princess?”

After that little hiccup, it’d actually been pretty fun. Over the course of the next couple of weeks, they’d gotten her used to larger and larger toys, moving up incrementally until tonight, when they’d gotten to one that was just smaller than Donnie. 

Donnie slipped the toy up her slit and teased her clit with the head, making her moan. She was already soaked from a very thorough session with Donnie’s tongue (“The prep before the prep,” as he liked to joke), and her own natural juices combined with the liberally applied lube made the phallus slip over her so easily she was almost frustrated by the lack of friction. 

But that wasn’t what they were aiming for tonight. No, tonight was supposed to be about the finish line of all finish lines. If Donnie was able to toy her successfully, they were going to make another attempt. 

After a few teasing swipes, she finally felt the tip nudging against her opening, and she eagerly spread her legs wider as Donnie pushed it in slowly. She let out a long breath as he continued to push and she felt the familiar burn of being stretched. 

“Just say the word if it’s too much,” he said softly. 

She didn’t respond. Instead she focused on relaxing and breathing—in through her nose, out through her mouth. While she breathed, she ran her fingers over her breasts, teasing herself and distracting her nervous system from the pressure that was building in her core. 

“You’re doing great, sweetheart,” Donnie whispered, bending down and kissing her hip, sending a pleasant wave of sensation over her lower half. “Almost all the way in.” 

He began rubbing gently at her clit, adding pleasure to the mix of sensations going on between her legs. A few seconds later, she felt him stop pushing, and she glanced down. 

“Is it…?” she panted.

“All in. You did amazing, April,” Donnie smiled at her. He continued to tease her clit as he leaned up and kissed her. 

This was it then. She’d done it. She felt full beyond belief, but she’d managed to ready herself. The burning, stretching sensation had subsided, and it had been replaced by a greedy need for movement. She squirmed and bucked her hips a little, silently indicating she needed more. 

“I’m gonna try to move it,” Donnie said. “Is that ok?” 

April nodded. “Yeah. It’s… it’s actually feeling pretty good…” 

She felt him pull on the toy, withdrawing it a few inches and then pushing it back into her. She moaned and he repeated himself. “Good girl,” he murmured. 

“Mmm,” was all she could respond with. This happened each time he fucked her with a new toy. It was like she had been filled up to the point that words had been pushed from her brain. She could only respond in moans and groans. She absolutely loved it. 

She began moving her hips, raising them each time Donnie pushed the toy back inside of her. He picked up his pace and angled the toy upward slightly, making it drag across her clit each time he moved it. She gasped and grabbed onto his forearm as she began to feel herself winding up. 

“That’s it,” Donnie muttered. “That’s it. Come for me April. Let me see you can come around this big cock. Show me you can take it. Show me you can take _me_.” 

He hadn’t started out as a dirty talker, but once he’d noticed how much it turned her on, that it could push her over the edge, he’d gotten good at it. Fast. 

He drove the toy in and out of her, pushing her closer and closer. “Come on, April. Come for me. Let me see that tight pussy come. You know how badly I want to be inside of you right now?” he said softly. “We’re so close. I could be inside you tonight. Just let me see you come…” 

As always, the sound of his voice begging her, coaxing her, was enough to send her hurtling over the edge. She came with a wail as she clamped down on the toy, her nails digging into the skin of his arm. 

Technically, there was no rule that she _had_ to orgasm around a toy before they moved on, but it was nice to have solid proof that not only could she handle something that big, she could also get off on it. 

She winced as she felt Donnie slowly tug the dildo out of her and set it aside. He returned back to her and gently swept her bangs out of her eyes before kissing her. 

“That was awesome, baby,” he said, dotting her jaw with kisses. “How’d it feel?”

“Mmm, that was really good,” she sighed, feeling lazy and boneless. 

“It was really hot to watch,” he added, curling around her and pressing against her side. She could feel him, hot and hard against her hip, and something inside of her sparked. This was it. They’d done it. There were no more toys, only him. Suddenly the only thing she could think about was having him inside of her. 

She rolled until she was facing him and slung a leg over his hip so that she could feel the hard ridge of his cock against her pussy. She moved her hips and watched his eyes flutter shut. 

“So…?” she whispered. “Do you want to try?” She moved her hips again, gliding her lips over his shaft. 

“Ohhh, jeez. Yeah… would you… are you up for it?” He began to move with her, making his cock slip over her and nudge against her clit.

“Hell yeah,” she nodded eagerly. 

Donnie beamed, then flipped her onto her back. He reached over and grabbed the lube from the nightstand and applied a generous amount to his cock. April could feel herself getting ramped up just from watching him stroke himself. Her blood pulsed and she squirmed in excitement.

She spread her legs as Donnie leaned forward and braced himself on his forearms. “Same rules apply,” he said. “You let me know if it’s too much. I won’t be upset.”

April nodded, but could barely focus on anything besides the thick tip of his cock beginning to press against her opening. “I know,” she breathed. “Do it, D. I want you inside of me.”

He nodded silently and took a deep breath before moving. April felt him begin to push inside of her, and she briefly thought back to that ill-fated first time. This was nothing like that time. He was already an inch inside of her, and while the familiar stinging sensation of being stretched was still there, it wasn’t unbearable. And she knew now that she just had to hold on and it would get better. That she could come from this. Hopefully.

She forced herself to relax and breathe like she normally did as he continued pressing in, but found it more difficult than usual. Mostly because she was distracted by Donnie--he’d been chanting out a litany of “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh god, oh fuck,” in a soft whisper since the moment he’d starting pushing inside her and his eyes were squeezed shut as if he were completely overwhelmed. Which, she realized, he might be.

A few seconds later, she felt him bottom out inside of her. She squeezed her legs against his sides and ran her hands over his shaking arms as he held himself still inside of her. 

“Are you ok?” she asked. 

“Y-yeahhh.” His voice was shaky. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her. “Holy toledo…” he breathed.    


“Yeah,” she let out a breathy laugh. “We did it.”

“And you feel ok?”

“I feel great,” she grinned back at him. She felt full beyond measure, but it was a good feeling. Right now, she just wanted him to move. “How are you doing?”

He let out a shaky laugh and it caused his body to move slightly, making her feel it inside of her. “Oh god… I… holy fuck you feel so good,” he groaned. 

“Move for me, D,” she said, bucking her hips slightly beneath him encouragingly. 

“Yeah. Right. Yeah,” he chanted as he finally withdrew a bit. 

April sucked in a breath. Donnie was still a tiny bit bigger than that last toy, but the feeling of him moving inside her was still on this side of pleasure over pain. More importantly, this wasn’t some toy. This was _Donnie_ inside of her, making her feel this way. Her heart throbbed and she grabbed onto his shoulders and lifted her hips with him. 

He set a slow pace, careful pushing and pulling within her, but she could tell he was holding back. He was biting his lip and his brow was furrowed with concentration. It was apparent his concern for her was overriding the fun he might be having, and she was grateful for it, but she also knew that she was out of the proverbial danger zone. 

“Donnie, you can… you can go faster,” she panted. She wanted him to be able to chase his own pleasure. She would be fine. This was technically his first time too, and she wanted it to be good for him. He’d been so patient with her, easing her through, always putting her first, so concerned about how she was doing. She looped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. “Go ahead, D. I’m good.”

He grunted in response and began moving faster, and she clung to him as her entire body was rocked back and forth on the bed. She couldn’t help but notice how quiet he was being, in contrast to how vocal he was when he toyed her. Maybe this was his turn to be overwhelmed, to be not able to form the words he wanted to say. 

He was fucking her harder now at the expense of his rhythm, and she suspected he’d soon finish. She was nowhere near close to orgasming, but that was ok. She’d come twice already tonight, and besides, this was just the first time. The first of many, many, _many_ times they’d do this, and after this time Donnie would probably snap back to his normal ‘Must Make April Come’ mode and he’d deliver. He could have this one. 

“Come on, Donnie,” she begged, echoing him from earlier. “I want to feel you… come inside me. We’ve worked... so hard for this. For you to come… inside me. Please…”

He slammed into her one final time, which, admittedly did not feel great--now that they’d conquered girth they’d have to have another talk about depth. But it was worth it to watch him absolutely lose himself in her. He shuddered and groaned as he came, then sagged on top of her and let his head drop to her shoulder. 

They remained still for a moment, before Donnie finally slid out of her with another moan and fell to the bed next to her. He was still breathing heavily as she turned on her side to face him.

“So…?” she asked, already smiling. 

He let out a long breath. “So… what?”

“How was it?” 

“Oh! Oh, god. April,” he wheezed. “That was… that was incredible!” He turned so he was facing her as well. “I never thought… I mean, I am so happy we… fuck, you’re amazing.” He surged forward and planted a kiss on her head, making her laugh. “It was a pretty spectacular pay off.”

“Mmmm, I’ll say,” she agreed.

“And now, we can just,” he made a vague gesture between them. “Whenever we want.”

She laughed again. “Whenever we want?”

He looked at her faux-seriously. “Uh yeah. I spent most of my life thinking that A, no human girl would ever want to have sex with me, and B, even if I found one who wanted to, we wouldn’t be to do it. But now that you’ve gone and proven me wrong, there’s no turning back.”

“Uh-oh, have I unleashed the beast?” she joked.

“You have no idea,” Donnie teased, grabbing her and pulling her into his arms. “You bend over the wrong way during training, and we’re going to need a time out. You do that thing where you bite your lip while we’re in the lab and I’m locking the door and taking you on the lab table. You eat your dinner a little too seductively off your fork and I’m picking you up caveman style and carrying you to my room.”

“Do I eat dinner seductively?”

“You have no idea.”

“Guess you’re going to keep me busy, then,” April smiled. 

“April, I have been waiting to be able to do this with you for years,” he said and kissed her neck. “There’s no going back now.”

She giggled. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy once you pop the fun don’t stop. Good luck, April.


	25. Mature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mature  
> April's feeling a little insecure. Good thing Donnie's there to pick her up. 
> 
> They're both in their mid to late 30s in this one.

“Oh no.”

The faint sound of April’s voice came floating in from the bathroom, making Donnie look up from where he was reading in bed. 

“Everything ok?” he called back.

He heard her sigh, “Yeah,” before she turned the water on and all he could hear were the familiar sounds of her getting ready for bed. 

Five minutes later, she appeared in the doorway and padded across the room. He watched her pull off her top and shimmy out of her jeans before throwing them both in the hamper, followed by her bra. She grabbed her pajamas--a cotton t-shirt and flannel pants--from her dresser and put them on before coming to bed. 

He didn’t miss her downcast eyes and slight frown. “What’s wrong?” he asked as she slipped under the covers next to him.

She let out a deep breath and plumped the pillows behind her so she had support as she leaned back against the headboard. “It’s fine,” she said. “I just… ugh, I just found my first grey hair.”

“Ah.” He wasn’t sure what to say. He knew this wasn’t a cause for celebration, and that there was an entire industry hellbent on making women feel bad about natural aging, but he’d learned over the course of their relationship that attempting to explain away April’s problems with logic didn’t always go over well. 

“Um, where?” he asked cautiously. 

She pointed to her right temple. “I plucked it out.”

“Hmm, well that oughta show that hair follicle.” He waited for her to laugh at his joke, but she barely smiled. 

“April,” he said softly. “It’s natural.” He put an arm around her. “You are far from going grey. And when you do, you’ll be my silver-haired vixen.”

She snorted, amused for a moment, but then slumped. “Ugh, it’s not just that, Don. For the last year or so, I’ve been noticing things. I can’t run as fast as I used to…”

“Hey, if you’re trying to tell me you’re out of shape, please,” he interrupted her. “You’re a hell of a lot faster and fitter than most women your age.”

“I gained eight pounds since last year,” she said challengingly, as if they were in some sort of debate. 

He’d known April for more than two decades. He’d been in love with her for the same amount of time and she’d finally caught up to him emotionally after a few awkward years of him pining. Then, over their years together, a curious thing had happened. A transference. When they’d been young, it had been Donnie who was all insecurities and in need of reassurance that, yes, April found him attractive and wanted to be with him. At some point, all of her reassurances and declarations of love must have stuck, because he’d gotten rid of his insecurities… only to see them manifest a decade later in April. 

Now she was the one who made unkind comments about herself and who needed reassurances. She never outright asked if he still found her attractive, but he could read between the lines. 

And it was bullshit. She was still gorgeous. He couldn’t fathom being more attracted to any woman other than her. Sure, the beginnings of crows feet had begun spreading from the corners of her eyes. And yes, her body was different from how it was when they’d first met. Her figure was a little fuller and when she took off her bra her breasts were a little droopier. But that didn’t matter. To him, April was still the most beautiful woman in the world. 

"Ok... so you gained a _few_ pounds. So what?"

“It’s annoying, is what,” she huffed. “It just sucks… the knowledge that I’m getting old. I mean I know, obviously, that I couldn’t stay 20 forever, but…” she sighed. “It’s just hard sometimes. You’ve barely aged. Maybe a few _tiny_ wrinkles and some new spots on your skin. But I just keep getting older and older.”

“April, you’re not old,” he said firmly. “But one day you will be. And guess what? I will be too. Isn’t that the point of all this? That we get to grow old together?” 

“Hmmph. Tell it to my stretch marks.”

He made a face. “Ok, first of all, stretch marks are completely natural. Second of all, _what_ stretch marks?” 

She wrinkled her nose, turned partly on her side and lifted her shirt and pushed down the hem of her pants slightly. Sure enough, there on her hip were a few faint little stripes that he hadn’t noticed before. 

_She’s out of her mind_ , he thought as he eyed the marks. The truth was that after decades of fighting, both of them had their fair share of scars. It was just a fact of life. He couldn’t see why these particular marks were any different from the scars she’d gotten fighting alongside him and his brothers. Regardless, he was suddenly filled with the urge to put all this from her mind. He needed her to know she was still sexy, that he still wanted her. 

So he did the first thing that came to mind: he leaned down and ran a tongue over her hip, over her stretch marks, then began kissing across her hip and over her stomach, rolling on top of her as he went. 

“Donnie,” she half-sighed, half-admonished as she slid down from her sitting position. 

“What? You know I can’t get enough of you,” he said in between kisses. He pushed her shirt up until he was able to expose her breasts. “So sexy.”

“Hmmm,” she hummed noncommittally, but allowed him to ease her out of her shirt. 

He began planting kisses on her neck, working his way down and across her breasts until he was able to capture a nipple in his mouth. “Mmm, so soft,” he muttered around her breast. “I’m always going to want you.” He flexed his hips and pressed his erection into her. “You see? Do you have any idea how much you turn me on?” 

April groaned and tugged him upwards so she could press her mouth to his. “Donnie,” she sighed. “You’re too good to me.” 

“I love you, April,” he said, running his hands over her body. “And I’m always going to love you. I’m always going to want you. I don’t care how old and grey you get. You’re not getting rid of me that easy.” He plucked at the hem of her pants and began to push them down her legs. 

“Mmmm,” April lifted her hips and spread her legs, welcoming him. “Even when I’m a wrinkled old prune?”

“Even then,” Donnie smiled, teasing her entrance with the head of his cock. “I’ll be chasing after ya. Walker and all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True love never wrinkles, gang. A little Friday fluff for you all.


End file.
